Return to Asgard
by Get-Loki'd
Summary: Loki returns to Asgard after his failure to capture Earth, but will he find redemption or slide further into the darkness that clings to his mind?
1. Introduction

Asgard was calm and the golden city shone in the night, a beacon to all those around it. The end of the rainbow bridge remained in its shattered state, the queen refusing point blank to allow it to be repaired. She mourned for her lost son and Odin didn't have the heart to deny her wishes.

If one had been watching the bridge that night, then one would have seen the subtle changes in the sea around it before a bright blue sphere of light appeared, two figures standing inside it and holding a tube of some sort. On closer inspection, once the light had faded, one would have seen the small glowing cube in the tube, blue lights flickering across its surface. Having looked that close, one would have also seen that the second man, clothed in black and forest green, wore chains on his wrists and a gag, made of tough material, perhaps metal, and securely fastened, preventing his jaw from moving at all. Once one had observed this, perhaps one realised this was beyond you and slipped away into the city as the tall blonde man in armour, red cloak over his back, led the black haired man with the green cloak back towards the city and on towards the soaring towers of the castle.

Thus it was, Loki Laufeyson, returned to Asgard to face the judgement of his adopted father Odin. The God of Mischief had come home.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

This was not how Loki had imagined returning to Asgard. In his mind, he had seen himself returning as he wielded the Tesseract, emanating power and presence, not clasped in chains and wearing a muzzle like a common dog. It was humiliating and annoying, but still, Earth was entertaining. Perhaps it was good that it still existed as it did.

His gaze, level and cool, was aimed at his father for all intents and purposes, though they held little sign that he was truly caring towards the man that had raised him as a Prince of Asgard. Loki knelt and bowed his head in respect along with Thor. Odin's gaze never left his face and his single eye was deep and thoughtful as he sat on his golden throne, his hand against his chin, lightly stroking his beard. The All Father stood and slowly walked down the steps towards his sons, his golden staff making deep, reverberating thuds as it hit the floor.

Loki slowly looked up into the cold blue eye of Odin, his own eyes giving nothing away. A long moment passed as the two stared at each other before finally Odin placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Rise my son," Odin's deep voice echoed in the throne room. Loki slowly stood and lifted his head, his back straight as he watched the All-Father. He still bore the wounds from the battle with the Avengers and his clothes were dirty and stained, nothing like their usual pristine colours. A bruise had formed over his eye on his right temple and he had a long graze down his cheek along with a cut over the bridge of his nose and another under his lip, curtsy of the Hulk of course. He shifted uncomfortably with the muzzle, not liking his inability to speak. Given time alone it would not have taken him long to escape from his bonds but he restrained himself and stayed still.

Odin's gaze remained thoughtful as he stepped back. "You will stay in the castle grounds, no leaving what-so-ever. You will work on rebuilding the Bifrost then once the plans are finished, you will supervise the building. Until such time, your powers are dampened and no more pranks." His tone was serious and he spoke with a low growl. His eye narrowed slightly, showing how important what he just said was. Loki merely nodded, unable to do much else. The muzzle was doing its job and he could no longer use his silver tongue to smooth talk his way out of the situation.

"Thor, remove his gag," Odin ordered as he returned to his throne.

"Yes father," Thor replied, quickly removing muzzle. Loki stretched his neck and smiled slightly in relief, glad to be able to move his jaw again. He looked up at Odin and bowed deeply, his hand across his chest as much as possible. "I will do as you command my king," he said smoothly, his voice soft as velvet. He glanced to the side as Queen Frigga appeared, quickly walking towards him. In a motherly gesture she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Loki managed to place a hand on her lower back to return the gesture as much as possible before she moved away. Their eyes met for a moment and he inclined his head slightly, acknowledging her silent plea to listen to Odin.

"Take him to his room," Odin commanded the guards. "Thor, I would speak with you a while longer." Loki watched Odin for a moment as Thor bowed, turning his head as the guards led him out of the throne room and on towards the royal bedchambers. He rolled his eyes at the guard's cautious nature and smiled a slightly smug smile. It was nice to be respected, or feared, both was better. He held out his hands and let them remove his shackles before stepping into his bedroom. He relaxed slightly then stopped and looked around. Everything was in its usual place but had been cleaned. Someone had come in to tidy up, even the piles of books that stood around his room had been neatly realigned and everywhere had been dusted.

Loki frowned. Usually no-one entered his quarters being too afraid of what he may have hidden there, for good reason too. Fond of his tricks, there were many things around the room designed to trap clumsy or ignorant people that had the nerve to come into his private rooms. So who had been in there? Who had entered without permission and touched his things? He smirked. There would be plenty of time to find out.


	3. Chapter 2: Plans

Dawn had just broken over Asgard and a pale sun sent beams of light to warm the golden city. The walls reflected the light and made the city come alive even when most were still in bed and sleeping. Loki was one of the few already awake. He had spent the last night checking his things then had retired, slipping out of his clothes with a grateful sigh and sliding into bed, quickly falling asleep. He smiled slightly at the memory, so rare it was for him to sleep for more than seven hours, it was somewhat relaxing. A comfortable bed along with the after drain of battle meant that he slept well and undisturbed for the whole night.

However, captive or not and whether he was still tired, Loki always woke at dawn. "To get the best of the day," he said quietly to himself before looking back into his room. For once he had drawn the curtains so that he could look over the city. He sighed, the light revealing the dark greens and blacks of his room with slight twists of gold in the furniture. It mattered little to him that the bed was unmade; he was the one sleeping in it after all. His crystal blue eyes scanned the room, searching for more signs of another presence in the room.

Spotting several more, but small signs, his suspicions were confirmed. They weren't looking for anything whoever it was, but had merely been trying to deal with the mess he had left. Well, others called it mess, plans on the floor and half-finished sketches, but still, it was work to him. He wandered around the room, enjoying the early morning sun on his bare torso as he collected his papers and notes on the Bifrost. A project had always been to see if he could actually build it. Now this project was his sole key to freedom and he wasn't going to sit idle. Given a week, perhaps two, he should have sorted out what he would need.

It wasn't long before the ground around him was littered with more sheets of paper containing designs and notes on every part of the Bifrost, but mainly the ignition, the key to starting it, it needed to be able to stay open for longer without freezing over. The rainbow bridge, now under reconstruction, would not take another bashing from Thor's hammer so it was better to be safe than sorry. Loki frowned and stood, going to his wardrobe to get fresh clothes before returning to his seat.

He leaned over the papers and compared notes as he wrote yet more numbers and letters down on another page. He smirked slightly as his stomach rumbled. He had failed to notice getting hungry but his body hadn't and sought to remind the focused God that he needed to eat. He sighed and stood, arranging the papers into a better order before walking to the door. With a quiet hand he turned the handle and pulled the door open. His eyes sparkled in amusement as the guards snapped to attention, acting like they had always been that way.

Loki closed the door behind him and straightened, heading down the corridor and straight to the dining hall. There he found Thor with his head in his hands, groaning quietly. Loki smirked. Obviously the celebrations with his father had been more intense than Thor had expected. Keeping his face composed he walked towards him and sat beside him. "Good morning!" he said brightly. Thor looked up, his face slightly red and eyes narrowed in pain. "Must you be so loud brother?" Thor said hoarsely.

"Forgive me," Loki chuckled. "It's obvious you're feeling under the weather." He looked up as a servant brought him his usual plate of food. He nodded, ignoring the curious stares of the servers. Word travelled quickly but it hadn't been believed that the lost son of Odin (as they knew him by) had returned. He indulged himself in a contemplative thought as he glanced at Thor who had replaced his head in his hands.

After a short amount of time Thor stood and, swaying slightly, excused himself and walked towards his room. Along the way he tripped over a chair and slammed his shoulder into the door, swearing loudly he managed to clear the room without causing further damage but a crash from down the hall showed that the castle was far from safe. As long as Mjolnir stayed out of his hand, the walls should stay in one piece.

Loki smirked as he chewed slowly, plans turning in his head. He knew that as soon as Thor got to his bed he would be dead to the world. With a mischievous glint in his eye Loki finished his meal and stood. He left the dining hall quickly, heading back to his room to further his plans. No matter what, he could never resist the chance to play a prank on his brother. As soon as he was back in his room Loki went to work preparing.


	4. Chapter 3: The Trickster Rises

Soon after having finished his food, Loki took some more food and went back to his room. He shook his head and smirked as he saw two servants picking up a suit of armour and trying to put it back together. One picked up the breast-plate and groaned in despair at the dent that caved the whole front in. Loki rolled his eyes and with a flick of the hand, the dent was gone, the silver surface smooth once more. The servant looked around and gasped before bowing deeply.

"Thank you my Prince," he said, his voice shaking as his companion turned and bowed. Loki waved his hand in dismissal and walked on, not in the mood for being bowed to. It was bad enough being tailed by the two idiot guards all the time, let alone being bowed to after every corner. He knew that they feared him, unsure of what he might do, whether he might try to take over Asgard again. Slim chance, weakened as he was, and locked inside the castle walls.

Loki entered and a short time later, paced in his room, trying to think of something mild that would annoy his brother. He sighed, running his fingers through his ebony locks, his coat tails flapping lightly against the back of his legs. Sitting on the bed he stared out of the window, twisting his fingers together as he thought of something new that he could do to annoy his brother, even if it was only for a while.

Thus it was that Loki spent the rest of the morning in his room sitting at his desk. He added more notes to his ever increasing pile and spent some time sketching out the Bifrost and how it should look. Should, of course, being the operative word. Who knows what the Asgardian builders might try and do? Loki sighed. Odin help any that tried to change his plans. He may be confined in the castle for now, but he was damn sure he was going to be watching over the construction.

Odin knew he would be the only one who fully understood the plans, besides Heimdall. More's the pity that he wouldn't be able to keep a secret back door from him, just in case. "Oh well, it's not like I need it," Loki muttered to himself as he compared notes, making sure all the measurements fit. When he was satisfied with the workings of the outer shell, he concentrated on the inner one, losing himself in his work again.

It was no more than a few hours later when he lifted his head from a loud crash next door. He sighed and shook his head, his black hair falling down over his eyes before he smoothed it back. Only home for two days and already Thor had broken something, typical. Standing, Loki pushed his papers away from him and walked towards the door. Pulling it open he looked down the hall to see Thor's door, wide open with a servant being picked up by the guards from his room.

"Ah," Loki said simply, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He smirked slightly. Everyone knew it was unwise to enter Thor's chambers when he was hung over, he tended to get violent, or idiotic, or both. Often both went together in a combination of muscle and stupidity that would worry even the strongest opponents.

Loki sighed and walked towards Thor's chambers, stopping in the door to watch his brother pacing around the room in a foul temper. "You know, I don't think hitting the servers will help," Loki commented blandly as he walked into the room, glancing around casually like there was something of faint interest to him in the lavish red and gold chamber. Earning a mere grunt from Thor he smirked and walked in further.

"You should be asleep brother, not breaking backs and doors. It won't help." He advanced on Thor, stopping only when a warning finger was almost shoved up his nose. He leaned back slightly and turned a cool gaze on Thor.

Thor growled. "You should not be in here brother. I am not myself." He turned and faced Loki. "I don't want to see your traitorous face for the rest of the day. Get out!" he yelled, fury all over his face and blazing in his eyes. Loki's eyes narrowed slightly and he turned, leaving Thor alone without another word to return to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it, his eyes dark and dangerous.

Thor had crossed a thin line and restricted powers or not, Loki was determined to get some form of revenge, to come up with some way to humiliate Thor the way he had just, unwittingly of course, humiliated him. After a short amount of time spent lounging in his chair he straightened, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "Tonight, dear brother," he grinned. "You will regret what you said."


	5. Chapter 4: Tricks in the Dark

Loki waited until everyone was asleep, working on his plan for a while before returning to his drawings and sketches of the Bifrost. He sighed quietly, knowing he was almost finished. It would not take long for the final measurements to be worked out and tested. When one spends the whole day, including the nights, in your room, it's amazing what you can get done, Loki thought to himself as he waited idly for silence to fall over the castle.

As the clock struck two in the morning Loki strode to the door and muttered a quick few words. He smirked as a duplicate walked out, the guards following it to the hall. They had fallen for it so easily, step one was almost disappointing. Almost. He stepped out of his room, keeping to the shadows as he walked silently down the hall, his footsteps inaudible in the well of peace that surrounded the sleeping chambers.

Very cautiously he opened the door to Thor's room, smirking when he heard the heavy snores. He was out of it, as usual after two nights of drinking, the first with his father, the second with the warriors three. He wouldn't be awake again until at least midday, which of course was just perfect for Loki to complete his plan.

It didn't take long for him to weave his magic and soon he returned to his room, closing the door behind him. He concentrated and brought back his duplicate, walking it through the halls and back to his room, the guards coming along with it. He smirked and lay back on his bed before standing and undressing. He stretched before slipping under the silky green sheets and relaxing.

All going well, tomorrow, should prove entertaining.


	6. Chapter 5: A Bit of Mischief

Loki woke by early morning and stood. He dressed quickly in his usual black and green leather and fastened his long green cloak to his shoulders, letting it flow around him as it settled. He turned and walked quickly from the room, the guards falling into step behind him as he walked through the corridors. He soon reached the banquet hall and assumed his usual seat, filling his plate with his normal breakfast selection.

It wasn't long before Sif arrived. Shooting Loki a barely concealed glare, she sat, immediately gathering her food and ignoring him. Loki smirked slightly. It would take a while, to gain her trust again. If that was even possible. It was probably best to stay clear of the warrior woman for a while, especially if he planned to keep his manhood in one piece.

Loki's eyes were drawn to his mother as she entered and took her seat, a young woman walking by her side. Her handmaid, one of the few that were almost always by her side. The woman looked directly at Loki and met his gaze with a cool stare before turning back to the Queen. She listened to her instructions then curtsied and left quickly, sweeping from the room.

Loki returned to his food after a few moments of thought and a brief nod to the Queen. He mildly wondered who the young woman was, sure he had never seen her before. He dismissed it however and nibbled on a strawberry enjoying the crisp sweetness as the juices washed over his tongue. He had missed the rich foods that had so often filled his plate in the dining halls of Asgard.

Earth food might be similar, but he had never had time to indulge. The consequences of being an evil genius and leader; you had to do so much by yourself. His rescuers, he rolled his eyes, if you could call them that, had barely given the basics. Food and water, bland food at that.

Loki smiled in satisfaction as he sipped his rich fruit juice. He preferred to save wine until dinner, knowing staying sober was best for the rest of the day so that he could work on his plans for the Bifrost without getting fuzzy minded. He would leave the drinking to Thor and the warriors. He looked up from his plate and watched.

As if on cue Thor stumbled in and took his seat, running his fingers through his blonde hair and rubbing his eyes, the Warriors Three following soon after and sitting, placing their heads in their hands. Even Fandral's usual charm was dampened by a pounding hangover. Loki smirked slightly, amused by their continuation to drink to excess even though they knew what the consequences were for the day afterwards.

Loki left the hall once he was finished and returned to his room, the guards following closely. He swept around the corner, taking advantage of the moment to whisper words of magic and conjure a duplicate before submerging himself in the shadows and watching as the guards followed the duplicate, none the wiser.

It was some time later while Thor was halfway through his second plate of food and the Warriors were recounting their previous night, when Sif looked up and frowned. "Thor, either my eyes are deceiving me, or your hair is turning blue," she commented blandly.

Sure enough, Thor's blonde hair was slowly turning blue. As soon as he realised what was going on he stood, his face thunderous. Loki watched, his face lit up with the joy of the trick. Hidden in the corner in the shadows he was undetectable, free to observe the fun. He smirked as Thor's hair went from blue to red with anger.

The Warriors Three and Sif watched in stunned silent as Thor's hair flashed ridiculous colours, his eyebrows eventually matching. It was hilarious to see the servants and other Lords, Ladies and even some of the younger Gods and Goddesses staring in wonder and some trace of fear as Thor rampaged, throwing over a table and sending food and plates skidding across the floor in a complete mess.

Soon enough however the colours faded and Thor resigned himself to a quiet grumble as he finished his wine and stalked out throwing the cup to the floor and disappearing in a whirl of his red cape. It was only when he was gone that the Warriors grinned and chuckled while Sif rolled her eyes and left them to it.

Loki took the opportunity to slip out and return to his rooms, feeling better now that he had relieved some of the itch for mischief. He was sure that there would be consequences later but for now he was merely enjoying the look on Thor's face as his eyebrows and hair faded from one vibrant colour to the next. He grinned and sat beside his desk, twirling his quill in his hand.

It wasn't over for Thor, oh no. For the rest of the day, when he was in a group of more than ten people his hair would start lighting up again. It was on one such occasion that Thor was in the throne room with his father, attending a council. The council man stuttered to a halt as Thor's hair turned a dull grey, indicating his boredom.

Odin stood and narrowed his eye, his hands curling into fists. "I thought I said, no tricks," he growled. "This, is going too far." He drew himself up and took a deep breath before his loud, deep voice echoed through the castle, shouting out one word, ending the fun.

"LOKI!"


	7. Chapter 6: Punishment

Loki knelt, awaiting his punishment. Who else could have caused such mischief after all? Thor's hair was finally back to its golden colour though the man that wore it still bore a thunderous expression. Well suited to the God of Thunder really. It was not the blonde man that held his attention however. It was the grey-haired man that sat on the intricately designed golden throne that was the subject of his focus.

Loki's blue eyes looked calmly into the single crystal blue eye of the All Father as he stared back, his finger rubbing his chin as he frowned in concentration and deep thought. Finally, he stood and descended the steps.

"It seems, that no matter what I may do, you will continue to cause trouble," he said calmly. "But if you must, keep them minimal. Your display today was too much and pushed the council to distraction. They roared for punishment and that is what I must disperse. Therefore, you will be whipped. Twenty lashings should curb your appetite for trouble." With that Odin nodded to the guards and returned to his seat on the throne.

The guards pulled Loki to his feet and gripped his arms as they led him out to the whipping post. He was stripped of his leather jacket and shirt, leaving him in just his leather trousers as he was pushed to his knees, his hands were drawn open above his head and chained firmly in place. He looked up at the chains around his wrists then twisted his hands to hold onto them, preparing himself for what was to come.

Thor watched with his arms folded as a black clad man walked towards Loki, a long whip coiled in his hand. About half an inch thick, it was designed to draw blood, given time, and cut deep into the skin, drawing flesh from bone. Thor's eyes followed as the whip was flicked down into a long, black line. He stiffened as the man's hand drew back and lashed the whip across Loki's back.

Loki threw his head back and gripped the chains tightly as the whip made contact with his bare skin. Though pain blazed across his skin the Prince didn't make a sound, gritting his teeth against the cries that threatened to escape. He didn't have to wait long before the whip connected again, cutting deeper into the already bruised skin from the first mark.

Eighteen lashes later and Loki was shaking. His muscular back was a web of long, deep cuts and bruises. His head fell forwards onto his chest and he hung weakly from the chains as trickles of blood ran down his back. The bindings were the only things holding him upright as the final two lashes were delivered and the whip curled up. The man in black turned and walked away, his job finished.

Loki was dimly aware of falling forwards onto the cold ground as his hands were released from their bindings. His bruised wrists ached from where he had tensed his arms and pulled against them. His bottom lip was bruised and slightly swollen from where he had bitten into it and the cool stones felt soothing against the burn.

He had blacked out by the time a pair of muscular arms circled around him and lifted him into the air, carefully carrying him to his rooms.

Traitor, betrayer, black heart and murderer, all names the God of Mischief had been called after he fell from the Rainbow Bridge and had tried to take over Earth. But none the less, Thor still called him brother and would treat him as such.

He carried him carefully, paying heed to his wounds as he placed Loki on his front on his bed. Just before he left, he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry for the pain I may have caused you bother," he mumbled before he drew himself up and slipped out to get the medics.


	8. Chapter 7: Roses and Healing

Loki slowly found consciousness and woke to find someone by his bedside. He winced, still lying on his front, as that person tended to the long wounds across his back. The Punisher, the man who dealt with the whippings, was known for his accuracy, able to lay five lashes in almost the exact same place, cutting deeper and creating raw wounds. No change had been made for the Prince and his back held evidence of the Punisher's unique skill.

"Enough," he said sharply and pushed himself up as a wave of soft rose perfume washed over him. He turned and met the cool gaze of the young serving woman that he had seen with the queen yesterday. He pulled back a bit and narrowed his eyes, studying her expression. He was slightly surprised to see no trace of her emotions in her eyes but he didn't show any hint of it.

"What are you doing in my private rooms?" Loki asked, moving to sit on the edge of his bed and rubbing his wrists to stimulate blood flow.

The young woman stepped back. "I'm here to tend your wounds Prince, on your mother, the Queen's orders."

Loki nodded and stood. "How long have you been here? And what is your name?" he asked smoothly, his voice showing none of the pain that seared across his wounds with every move. He walked away and lifted his head slightly, adopting a proud pose.

"A little under an hour I think, Prince Loki." The woman bowed her head and curtsied. "My name is Elva, if it pleases you to know, I'm one of the Queen's maids, but I have experience in healing. It was your mother's wish that I attend to you until you are better. So for now my Prince, I will be in your service."

Loki turned to her and studied her, his eyes scanning over her body slightly before returning to her eyes. He stared into the hazel depths, turning from blue around the edge and going through green into a dark brown centre, an unusual colour arrangement at best. His eyes scanned over her light brown hair as it fell in soft waves over her shoulders and down to her mid back. He took note of how her simple dress enhanced her curves. Her corset pushed her breasts up slightly above the line of her dress and the skirt, flowing out from her hips, accentuated her slender waist. Lastly he took in the faint pink of her cheek and the creamy texture of her skin.

"Are you finished looking my Lord? Or would you like me to stand here a little longer?" Elva asked softly, her eyes never leaving Loki's face.

Loki smiled slightly and looked away. "I'm finished," he said smoothly, not even trying to deny his observation of her body.

"Very well then your highness, will you allow me to finish tending to your injuries?" Elva asked softly, her voice holding a slightly commanding undertone.

Loki folded his arms then sat down on the edge of the bed again, turning his back to her, giving her permission to continue. He hissed quietly as he felt the sting of the antiseptic as she lightly cleaned his wounds and wrapped a crisp white bandage around his back and chest. Tying it neatly she stepped back. "I will check it again tomorrow, for now your highness. For now, you should rest."

She slipped out quietly as Loki, still drained and in pain, lay back on his stomach. He slipped under the sheets, pulling them up to his waist and leaving the cool night air to sooth the burn of fresh injuries through the white bandages. Sighing quietly he closed his eyes and fell asleep, the scent of rose perfume and a slight hint of lavender from his pillow, soothing his nerves and sending him over into the realms of sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Visits

It took a week before Loki was able to wear shirts. Before then the material had rubbed against his skin and caused flashes of burning pain. Simply walking from the bed to the chair had been agony but he had refused to remain in bed, despite Elva's protests. Loki preferred to be reading, or working on the Bifrost, whichever took his fancy. The designs for the transporter were almost complete, but it would take a talk with Heimdall to procure the measurements needed.

Loki was in no state to take the walk to the quarters Heimdall had been given in the castle, he could barely leave his room and his meals were brought to him by a servant. Someone knew his favourite foods, he had no idea who, but he was grateful. Perhaps it was his mother; she seemed to have more pity for him than any others.

Loki sighed. Bent over his desk he was thoroughly bored. He had read his book twice and knew all the spells in it now and the library was a long walk from his room. Despite that, a prince could not walk around half dressed. Odin would have a fit and Loki was more than conscious of the state of his back. Twinges and pulls at the scabs reminded him more often than not of the damage.

He looked up at a quiet knock at the door. He smirked. There was only one person that entered in such a manor. Thor tended to almost knock the door off of its hinges when he knocked and Frigga had a delicate, but assertive touch. Odin did not visit, which left only one other.

"Enter Elva," Loki called, returning his gaze to the page, studying the enchantment there. He didn't look up as the young woman entered his chambers and walked towards him, fresh bandages and a basin of warm water with her, a usual accompaniment at that time.

Loki sighed. "Again? Already?" he asked. "Must this always be the case?"

"As always my lord," Elva replied in her gentle voice. "I hope we don't have to argue again. I know it pains you and it only worsens your injuries."

Loki sighed again and stood. Elva was the only person that had ever beaten him in a full out argument. His silver tongue had had no effect on her and it had only added to his frustration. He had tried to get out of bed on the second day and a flash of burning pain had sent him crashing forwards onto the bed again and panting with shock and agony. He had not been expecting worse pain than the day before.

He had refused to talk to Elva for the rest of that day. It was childish and he knew it but he resented the fact that he was unable to get up and move, as she had said. He didn't like being immobile, he felt helpless and weak, a foreign concept to him. It had not helped when Thor had come in and dropped on the bed beside him, jarring his back and forcing him to grit his teeth to keep from crying out.

Thor then proceeding to describe his whole day joking with the warriors. He had missed Loki's scathing and irritated glares, too occupied in telling his story to notice. He had waved his hands around and made the mattress bounce more than once, forcing Loki to hiss in pain, again unnoticed.

Loki had been forced to admit, to himself of course, that he had been relieved when Elva had entered and told Thor to leave so that she could work in peace. She had immediately taken a firm attitude as the prince had protested, Leaving Loki immensely amused as Thor was all but chased from the room by the usually quiet woman. Elva had been glaring at him and threatening to get his mother to ban him from going near the room.

It was not until the door was closed that the hand maiden had returned to her soothing and calm self, tending to Loki's wounds with a delicate and knowledgeable hand. She soon had the cuts cleaned and the bandage changed.

It was only yesterday that Loki had somewhat grudgingly thanked her for treating him and apologised for refusing to listen to her. He had been slightly amused at the surprise that had flashed in her eyes before it was replaced by soft warmth as she bowed.

Loki looked up into Elva's eyes and smiled slightly. "Let's get this over with then, I have work to do." He removed his shirt and stood, raising his arms above his head so that Elva could remove the bandages. He hissed slightly as the pressure was removed from the still tender wounds but was pleasantly calmed by the knowledge that it was easing out.

"Better already my lord. I told you rest would help," Elva said lightly before laughing, a bell like and enchanting sound. She quickly cleaned his back; removing any pieces of fluff left from the bandage and making sure the scabs were still in place. "There will be scarring," she said quietly, regret in her voice as she bandaged him up again.

"I expected no different," Loki said simply. "The Punisher does his job well. I would be surprised if there were no scars." He turned as soon as she was finished and slipped his shirt back over his head. Light weight and silky, it gently showed the lean muscles of his body. Obviously lacking Thor's massive build, Loki made up for the strength with intelligence and quick wit, but he was by no means unfit. His body was lean and toned, his muscle lines detectable on his arms but due to the stress on Earth and the lashings in Asgard, he had lost condition and was slimmer than he should be.

Elva curtsied and nodded. "Indeed my Lord," she said softly before gathering the old bandages and the basin. She smiled slightly as she looked into his eyes then left quietly, the door shutting gently behind her.

Loki's green eyes rested on the dark wood, clouded over with thought as he slowly sat back in his chair. He frowned slightly then shook his head, turning his attention to the many notes and plans on the sheets strewn across his desk.


	10. Chapter 9: Queen's Insight

The next day Loki summoned his courage and decided to take a walk. He got out of bed earlier than usual and stood at the window, breathing in the cool air of the night. Dawn was breaking over Asgard and the soft light made the edges of the golden buildings shine with a gentle light.

Loki smiled slightly then sighed, running his fingers through his ebony hair. He turned from the window and went to get dressed. He pulled on his normal outfit but forsook the heavy top for a light shirt that wouldn't rub on his back. He sighed, taking in the black trousers and dark green shirt, hoping that he wouldn't appear like he was in pain as he walked.

Taking a deep breath he opened his door and walked out. The guards that stood at his door had been allowed to leave and were now on duty elsewhere in the castle. He smiled slightly; glad of the freedom, though until today he hadn't the strength to go anywhere. He strode out of the room and headed down towards the dining hall.

He was surprised to find his mother there already and smiled softly to her. She had been the one to beg Odin to remove the guards, persuading him that it looked back and that Loki was a prince, not a prisoner. Walking towards her he bowed beside her chair then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning mother," he said, looking into her eyes. "How are you?"

"Well, thank you my son," Frigga replied softly, looking back and seeing the softness in his eyes that few others saw. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Sit beside me and let us talk. There's little point in sitting in silence when there is so much to be said."

Loki sat beside her and looked at her. "Mother, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Before all else, I did not mean for things to happen the way they did, I was driven by anger and hurt, I was stupid. I'm sorry I caused you such pain."

"Never stupid," Frigga replied softly. "You were silly yes, but I understand. If it helps, Thor is not my true son." She smiled slightly. "Keep it to yourself, but his mother is not me though I raised him as mine, as I did with you. You are both my sons, and I love you equally and dearly."

Loki frowned, "if Thor is not yours who is his mother?"

Frigga shook her head. "That is of little importance and something Odin and I prefer to keep between ourselves. Odin had his reasons for choosing Thor's mother to be with, and we talked about it, it is in the past." She waved her hand in the air and smiled. "Besides, Odin brought me two sons, I am content."

Loki took his mother's hand and kissed it softly, amazed she was sharing such things with him. He felt honoured by her level of trust. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly, lost in the warmth of her smile. He did not look around until a familiar and soft voice interrupted the moment with a quiet cough.

"Excuse me your Highness," Elva said softly. "You called for me?" She curtsied and lowered her head, her black dress flowing out around her, a pristine white apron tied over the front. Her hair was pulled back and flowed down her back in soft waves and her eyes were bright and warm.

"Yes Elva," Frigga said, smiling warmly at the hand maiden. "I wanted you to summon Loki for me, but it seems that was unnecessary. I'm sorry for interrupting you in your other duties."

Elva sighed and shook her head. "It is of no consequence my Queen. I was not doing anything of great importance and it took but a moment to put it aside. Is there anything else I can do for you or might I return to my duties?" she replied, smiling slightly.

"No Elva, that will be all. Thank you," Frigga smiled. "Why the sigh though dear?"

Elva smiled slightly wider. "I was enjoying my sewing my lady, it is rare I get time for it and I was hoping to finish today. It is a project I have been working on for a few weeks now."

Frigga smiled. "Then by all means continue. Take as much time as you need and return to me when you are done," she said warmly, dismissing her and watching as she curtsied and left the room.

Loki watched her go, his eyes not leaving Elva until the door shut behind her. He turned his gaze to Frigga and frowned slightly at her expression. One of amusement and interest, it seemed to have little place considering their previous topic of conversation.

"Why, may I ask, are you smiling so?" Loki asked, slightly confused.

Frigga smiled. "You are young yet my son, in time you will know. But for now, I wonder at your apparent interest in my handmaiden. Has she been tending to you well?"

Loki smiled. "Yes mother, she is gentle and speaks little of subjects that might cause conflict. She does her job but yet, though she seems quiet, it amuses me to see her temper when she rarely displays it. Did you know of how she treated Thor?"

Frigga shook her head. "I have not heard this story, please, enlighten me." She smiled and laughed brightly as Loki told of how the slender young woman chased the Prince, a man three times her size, from the room with apparent ease. Their laughter doubled as Thor walked into the dining room and looked up in confusion.

Thor soon joined them and Loki closed in but conversation continued with light teasing and jokes, bringing forth laughter and smiles from the three of them.

Frigga watched Loki more, taking with a new light in his eyes and smiling slightly. Even if he did not know what was happening yet, she did, and it would surprise him when he found out.


	11. Chapter 10: Confusion

Loki spent the whole day with his mother, taking a gentle walk in the garden and exchanging light and pleasant conversation. He returned to his rooms, feeling drained but more relaxed than he had in a long time. He stood, watching the sun set over Asgard, setting the sky on fire with rich oranges and reds. He turned at the sound of a knock on the door and walked over to pull it open.

Smiling slightly and shaking his head he stepped to the side to let Elva in. "Are you not done with me yet?" he asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Not yet my Lord, but hopefully today will be the last day. You are almost healed." Elva turned and set the basin down on the floor, lacking space on the desk, waiting as Loki once again removed his shirt. She quickly unwrapped the bandage and checked his wounds. She gently traced her fingers over what remained of his cuts and smiled. "They will be healed within the week. Be glad that our medicines work faster than earth ones."

Loki nodded. "If I were on earth, this would take months, not weeks to heal." He sighed as she washed his back. "I shall be glad when this is over, I tire of being restricted and confined to my room." He looked back and watched her as she tied the bandage around his back and chest, covering the last of the wounds.

Elva smiled slightly. "I thought you might. I, well I brought you something." She walked back to the door and opened it, reaching out and picking some things up. She returned quickly and smiled, looking up at him.

Loki looked down at her arms and chuckled when he saw a small pile of books. "You know me," he said curiously. "What did you bring?"

Elva put the books down. "These were left from my father. Some are about magic, others about the histories of some of the families that live in Asgard. The last is about earth. I don't know how it was retrieved but it tells some of their histories. I don't know the places, but it is interesting enough. Sort of like a fiction to me, but I know the place exists."

Loki lifted each book in turn and looked at them, smiling softly. "I haven't seen any of these books before." He looked at Elva, thanks clear in his eyes. "I shall return them as soon as I am done. I'll take good care of them."

"I know you will," Elva smiled. "That's why you should keep them. I have no use for them and they sit in my room, collecting dust. That is not right for books, they are meant to be read. I have read them all but I know you will get more use from them than I." She looked down at her hands, a faint smile on her lips. "I hope you will enjoy them as much as my father did, and as much as I." She looked up again, her eyes meeting Loki's and holding his gaze.

Loki set the books down again and walked towards her, taking her hands into his. "Thank you Elva, you honour me that you trust me with something that belonged to your father. I know he passed not many years ago." He squeezed her hands gently then brought her left hand up as he bowed slightly, touching his lips to her skin.

Elva was surprised by the heat in his hand and secretly delighted. She had heard of his origins from Odin, a topic that had made her pity the younger Prince rather than fear him. She had hidden the fact she knew, she did not want him to think her afraid or worried about him. She curtsied and a faint blush rose to her cheeks. "It was nothing," she said gently. "I am honoured that you would take a humble gift from a mere servant."

Loki shook his head. "There is nothing mere about you Elva. Few even approach my rooms for fear I will play some trick on them or use my magic against them. But you, you enter calmly and you even challenge me. It is refreshing and I feel, something that I long needed." He kept a hold of her left hand and lifted her chin with his left, looking deep into her eyes as he moved his hand to her cheek.

Elva's breath caught as she looked back and she felt herself leaning towards the Prince. She caught herself and pulled away, blushing more, her cheeks a faint rose colour as she backed away. "I have to go, I have chores to do." She gently removed her hand from Loki's hand smiled. "I shall see you tomorrow." She turned and walked towards the door.

Loki watched her leave and frowned slightly, looking down at his hand where not a minute ago Elva's hand had rested. 'Warm,' he thought curiously. 'Interesting.' He looked up again and smiled a crooked smile as he saw Elva's hand touch her cheek where his hand had caressed it.

When she had left he sat on the bed and stared at the door, for the first time uncertain about his feelings. He was no stranger to women, though they preferred his brother, but he wasn't sure how he felt about Elva.

"Why must I be drawn to a servant girl? Who is she that pulls me so close without even trying?" Loki asked himself before putting his head in his hands, smelling the faint scent of roses that was her perfume.


	12. Chapter 11: Interruption

Loki slept fitfully that night, feeling confused and uncertain. He was able to sleep on his side at last so he spent most of the night looking out the window over the city. It was late when at last sleep overcame him and he closed his eyes, his dreams filled with Elva and many other things that kept it from being peaceful.

He awoke later the next morning and the sun was already shining over the city. Stretching, he rolled onto his front and pushed himself up onto his knees. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair and climbed off of the bed, standing and looking around for his clothes.

He gathered them then decided to wear fresh ones, putting on a heavier shirt and his leather trousers. He sighed in relief, glad to be back in more familiar attire. He combed his hair then took a glance in the mirror. He was glad all his injuries from the fight with the Avengers had healed and his face bore no scars of the event.

He shook his head, avoiding the poisonous thoughts and opened the door, slipping quietly into the corridor and heading towards the gardens. He passed many guards and watched as they bowed, inclining his head in response. He did not miss their slight glares. It would take a lot more than a few months before they would forgive him or put aside his misdeeds.

He sighed in relief as soon as he got to the peace of the gardens. There was little to be heard other than the faint whisper of conversation from people wandering through the grass and the calls of the birds as they flitted between the trees.

He smiled slightly and followed his usual path, wandering along a less used route. He looked along the long path that ran between two high hedges, hiding walkers from view. He smiled wider upon seeing that it was empty. Putting his hands behind his back he walked down the path, his head tilted back to look at the sky. Blue and clear with just a hint of the pale white of clouds.

Taking a deep breath Loki relaxed, his muscles easing out in the peace of the gardens. Besides the library they were his favourite place to be. He looked around as a faint sound interrupted his moment of peace. A voice, fresh and sweet, was singing one of Asgard's oldest laments.

Loki frowned. Not many people could sing that song well and with the emotion that should accompany it. He smiled slightly and stopped to listen, enjoying the complexity of the music and the beauty of the voice. Closing his eyes he lost himself to the song, listening until the end.

Once the song was finished, he walked forwards, curious as to who had been singing. He soon spotted a woman standing under a tree overlooking the stream that wound through the gardens and formed a waterfall at the bottom of the roots of the trees.

He smiled, seeing the familiar brown waves. Silently he walked forwards until he was standing just behind her. "You have a beautiful voice," he said softly.

Elva jumped and turned with a gasp. "Prince Loki, I had no idea you were listening. I, I, I," she blushed, caught off guard. "I, well thank you."

Loki chuckled. "I surprised you, I'm sorry. I hope I have not annoyed you by creeping up in such a manner. It was not my intention to make you jump. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive your highness. I should not have been out here singing in such a manner. It was not my place to do so." Elva curtsied, lowering her head, trying to hide her blush.

Loki shook his head and lifted her chin. "Do not curtsy any more. You have done enough for me to earn that." He smiled and lifted her slightly so that she was standing straight once more. His eyes turned serious as they met hers, his hands resting lightly on her arms. "Why did you agree to tend me when no others would?" he asked quietly.

Elva looked back into his eyes and carefully reached up to put her hand on his cheek. "I did, because I saw a man that needed care. Not a fallen Prince or a devil as some others called you." She sighed quietly, secretly wondering at the warmth of his skin. "I do not fear you as others do, I felt sorry for you."

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. "Then you would be one of the first. I rarely get pitied, and it is rarer that someone has the nerve to tell me so. Thank you for being so honest."

Elva smiled slightly and nodded. "That is no problem my Prince. You deserve the truth." She caressed his cheek gently, her heart skipping a beat as she saw comfort flicker in his eyes, something she had never seen before. She smiled more, her eyes soft and warm.

Loki frowned slightly then relaxed into her touch, his eyes shutting for a moment before he opened them again, the bright green looking into Elva's hazel eyes. He took a slight breath and leaned towards her, their eyes locked together as Elva's breath caught. Loki watched as she leaned towards him, her eyes sliding closed.

Loki could feel her warm breath on his face and he lifted his hand to her cheek to bring her closer, taking a step towards her so that they were inches apart.

"Ah," a powerful voice interrupted. "Sorry."

Loki pulled back from Elva, just before their lips met. He shot a frustrated glare at Thor. "Yes brother? What is it?" he asked, his tone slightly icy. He was annoyed at being interrupted.

"Mother is looking for Elva," Thor said awkwardly, uncomfortable under Loki's intense gaze. "I didn't know she was with you otherwise I would have waited and told her I knew not where she was."

Elva pulled away from Loki, gently placing her hand over his and pulling it away. She looked up into his eyes and smiled apologetically before hurrying away, holding her skirts up to keep the fabric from getting stained on the grass.

Loki watched her go, left alone with his brother. He turned another glare on him then sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to continue his walk, leaving Thor standing alone, looking confused.

Thor had never seen Loki so close to a woman in public before, not that this area was very crowded. It had completely surprised him and he wasn't sure what to think. "Perhaps I will talk to mother about this," he muttered to himself before walking back towards the castle.


	13. Chapter 12: Aching

Loki paced in his room. The sun had gone down and the deep greens and blacks of his room were illuminated by candlelight. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His back ached and he pulled off his shirt, putting it over the back of the chair at his desk before resuming his pacing, glad the fabric was no longer rubbing against his back.

He shook his head, his emotions running wild as he tried to figure out what he felt. It was confusing him more than ever and he was unsure about everything.

His pacing stopped at a faint knock on the door and he immediately strode towards it, pulling it open and looking down at Elva. He frowned, seeing her head lowered and the basin and bandages in her hands. Standing aside, he let her pass, his eyes following her as he shut the door.

Elva walked over towards the bed and set the basin on the table beside it before turning to look at Loki, her eyes slightly guarded but her heart skipping a beat and her breath slightly accelerated. "Sorry I am late my lord," she said in her normal soft voice. "I was with the Queen and she kept me later than I expected." She looked down at her hands then back up. "Shall we get this over and done with?"

Loki sighed and walked towards her. "If we must." He lifted his arms, letting her remove the bandage. He flinched slightly as her fingers ran over the cuts but otherwise remained still. His eyes closed at the soothing and cool water as she washed his back with a damp cloth.

When she was done he turned and caught her hands before she could put the bandage on. "Must I have another?" he asked softly. "I'm so tired of the bandages as they seem to do nothing more than rub against the cuts."

Looking into his eyes Elva sighed. "I guess they can be left off for the night, but in the morning they must be redone else the cuts will be rubbed more by your clothes." She smiled slightly. "I would think the air would do them some good tonight."

Loki nodded and smiled in relief. "I'm glad." He looked back into her eyes then lifted his hand to her cheek again. "I'm sorry about my brother earlier. He has little manners when it comes to calling on people."

Elva blushed and nodded. "It is ok, it was necessary. The Queen required my assistance and I could not refuse her. She needed help with her hair, and I always do it, along with helping her with her dress. It seems petty but it is necessary."

Loki nodded. "Of course. I was the one stealing away her personal maid after all." He smiled slightly. "I should not have been keeping you from your duties, as I probably am now."

Elva shook her head. "No Prince, I am finished for the night, the Queen's night maid is standing by and I will be returning to my bed to sleep as soon as I am done here."

Loki held her gaze. "Then, would you object to staying a little longer? I enjoy your company and you are the only one that visits every day, though perhaps not by choice."

Elva shook her head again. "Always by choice my Prince. I can stay as long as you wish. I am a mere servant after all, subject to you wishes as much as the Queen's at your mother's request."

Loki smiled slightly. "Elva, must I say it again? You are not a 'mere' servant and I delight in your company." He caressed her cheek softly, smiling more as she leaned into his touch and seemed to nuzzle into his hand. He lifted her chin, tilting her head back until their eyes met. He sighed quietly then leaned in.

Elva slid her hands onto his chest and stepped closer as his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her to him. Her breath caught and her heart raced as they came closer than before.

Loki held her close then closed his eyes as at last their lips met in a gentle kiss. He was delighted by the warmth and softness of her lips and pressed closer, curving her body against his.

Elva shuddered and ran her hands over his chest, amazed when Loki shuddered slightly in response, their lips moving together as she slid her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Her heart raced as she melted into his warm embrace and curved against him. Never before has she been kissed so, and she loved every moment.

Loki slid his tongue across her lower lips, craving her taste as his body ached for her. He was amazed when she granted him entrance and allowed their tongues to meet as he deepened the kiss, their arms locked around each other as their lips moved in unison.

Elva was surprised when she suddenly felt the post of Loki's bed against her back and she buried her fingers in his hair as he pushed against her, their bodies firmly pressed together. She panted as he pulled away after a long kiss, leaving the two of them breathless and looking into each other's eyes.

"That took, far too long to happen," Loki said softly, lifting his hand to her cheek to caress it lightly. "Has anyone ever told you before Elva that you are beautiful?" He smiled as she blushed and shook her head slightly. "Then allow me to be the first." He kissed her lightly on the lips then smiled. "You captivate me Elva, and I feel drawn to you. You are very beautiful."

Elva smiled and looked into his eyes. "And you, Prince Loki, have always held my attention, and I," she blushed lightly again. "I think you most handsome." She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness of it as she revelled in the moment. "Thank you. No man has ever kissed me like that before."

Loki was surprised. "Never?" he asked, his eyes widening as she shook her head. He smiled in delight and squeezed her lightly. "I am honoured to be the first." He leaned in and kissed her again, deepening the kiss to the point where he was aching for her. He slowly moved her towards the bed and gently lay her down.

Elva snapped out of his spell and gasped. "Loki, please, I, I feel for you," she pushed him away and sat up. "I do, but, I'm new to all this and I don't want to rush things." She blushed lightly and looked at her hands. "My father told me to protect my virtue, and I must. I'm afraid I simply can't, at least, not yet. I'm sorry." She looked up, afraid he would be angry. She was pleasantly surprised to see understanding in his eyes as he drew her to her feet and kissed her lightly.

"I understand," he said softly. "I was pushing too far. I should have thought better. Will I see you in the morning?" he asked, caressing her cheek again.

Elva nodded. "Of course." She smiled and stole another kiss before pulling away. "Until the morning my Prince."

Loki smiled as she walked to the door. "Just Loki please. Prince is too formal. Until the morning sweet Elva." He watched as she blushed and smiled before slipping out of the room, basin in hand. Sighing heavily he lay on the bed and stared out the window, his eyes sliding shut as he fell into dreams of Elva.


	14. Chapter 13: Smiles and Kisses

Loki awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed. He rolled over and smiled, memories of the night before flooding his mind. He stretched and yawned before sitting up and running his fingers through his hair, smirking as he remembered Elva's hands copying his action just hours before.

He was brought out of his flash backs by the familiar tap on the door and he smiled. "Come in," he called, his smile widening as Elva stepped into the room, dressed in an emerald green gown that hugged her figure to her hips then billowed down in light, flowing skirts. "I like that colour on you," he commented before chuckling lightly.

Elva smiled. "I thought you might," she said, laughing happily. "I rarely wear it, but today, I thought, why not?" She walked towards him, her steps light and accompanied by the faint rustle of velvet as her skirts flowed around her. She stopped by the bed and looked down into his bright green eyes, smiling in response as he beamed at her.

Loki sat up and pulled her down into his arms, chuckling as she squeaked in surprise. "Good morning Elva," he said brightly. "How are you?"

Elva smiled and nuzzled into his neck, her hand resting on his shoulder as she leaned lightly against him. "Fine thank you, how are you dear Loki?" she asked softly, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Wonderful," he replied with a light chuckle. "I feel freer than I have in months." He leaned down and kissed her gently, enjoying the warmth of her lips against his. He rested his hand lightly on her waist as his other arm wrapped around her back to hold her up against him.

Elva giggled, feeling comfortable in his lap. "You're going to make me late," she complained lightly in between soft kisses. She smiled brightly and looked into his eyes, her own full of warmth and happiness. She kissed his nose and laughed at his bemused expression. "Come on, let me go."

Loki threw her back on the bed as she tried to get up and laughed before kissing her. "Never," he said in a deep, threatening voice, chuckling as her eyes widened. "Mine," he growled, nibbling her neck and leaning over her as she shuddered and closed her eyes, her hands resting gently on his chest.

"Loki," she panted softly. "Please, not now. I won't be able to leave if you don't stop."

"Fine by me," Loki chuckled. "Stay here with me all day, I don't mind. I'll keep you busy and pretend I was really sick to my mother. That will keep you free from having trouble from her over being away all day."

Elva laughed lightly. "No Loki." She pushed at his chest gently. ""I don't want to, not yet." She sighed and looked his eyes as he pulled away. "I'm sorry. Please try to understand."

Loki smiled. "I already understand," he said softly. "Don't worry, I won't push you." He kissed her gently then sat up, pulling her with him. He helped her to stand then got up. He laughed warmly as she turned away, avoiding seeing him without his trousers on. He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm naked Elva, and I'm sure you've seen a man undressed before."

Elva blushed brightly, turning when he had his trousers back on. "Actually, I haven't. And I had no intention of doing so for some time yet." She blushed more, her cheeks a deep red as she looked at the floor. "At least not until now. Now, I'm having second thoughts."

Loki grinned and walked towards her, pulling her close for another kiss. "All in good time sweet Elva, when you are ready. I can wait." He kissed her gently again then sighed. "Let's get these bandages done then you can go back to my mother."

Elva sighed. "Can we keep this between us? For a bit?" she asked softly. "I'm not sure what this is yet, and I don't want your mother worrying about me or you. I know she thinks highly of you and loves you dearly as her own."

Loki nodded. "I had no intention of making this public. I don't know where we're going and I would rather not be given bad news for stealing the virtue of one of the hand maidens of the Queen, as beautiful as she may be."

Elva blushed but smiled. "Thank you Loki," she said softly as she worked on putting on his bandages. She sighed. "This will get tricky soon, you are almost healed and then I will have no excuse to visit you."

Loki shook his head. "I'll just say that I desire your company as a friend. You are interesting to talk to and I enjoy the way you challenge me instead of letting me run wild. The other women I speak with, or used to, were boring and never questioned me. Something about being a prince, and the bad boy I think." He chuckled lightly and shook his head. You, are different. I like it."

Elva blushed and smiled brightly. "Shall I come to you later my Prince?" She giggled as he rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek softly.

"I shall be going to the library," he said softly. "Meet me there and then we'll see." He kissed her gently and smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again." He stole another kiss and watched as she slipped out of the door, a faint smile on his lips and his eyes bright.


	15. Chapter 14: Secrets

Loki sat in the library, pouring over a book of magic and construction. He was trying to figure out how to rebuild the Bifrost in the fastest time possible. He sighed, feeling a little bored. None of the books so far seemed to do what he wanted.

He had spent the whole day there, leaving only for quick meals and drinks before returning to the notes and books. He loved the silence of the library. It was always empty, having no others in the castle that found interest in the pages of the books he so craved. He smiled, turning another page and listening to the light crackle of paper.

Sitting back he was again glad that his back had eased out and was no longer sore when he rested on it. "Thank you Elva," he muttered lightly to himself. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, checking the time again for any indication that it was later then he expected. He was surprised to realise an hour had passed since he last checked.

He shook his head and returned to his book just as he heard the light creek of the door. He lifted his head and looked down the rows of shelves, waiting for someone to walk down them towards him. He smiled when Elva appeared, looking down the rows for him. As he stood she smiled back and walked towards him.

Loki rounded the desk and held his arms out to her, chuckling as she hurried towards him and flew straight into them. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, resting his cheek against the top of her head as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"You feel warm," he said softly, inhaling the scent of her rose perfume from her skin. "Smell nice too, very sweet."

Elva tilted her head back to look at him and smiled. "Thank you," she said softly before standing on tip toes to kiss him gently. She pulled away after a moment and smiled again, her hands resting lightly on his chest.

Loki looked down into her eyes and smiled back, amazed at the warmth there, and even more amazed that she would want to be spending time with him, the fallen prince. He pulled away then sat down in his chair, pulling her down onto his lap and locking his arms around her waist.

Elva smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing against him. "Loki," she murmured. "I have to tell you something." She shuddered as his lips pressed against her neck, warm against her skin.

"Mmm, yes?" Loki asked quietly, trailing kisses up and down her neck, smirking slightly as he heard her breath quicken and felt her hand tighten on his shoulder.

"I know," Elva whispered softly, her eyes still closed, biting her lip slightly as he kissed her. She opened her eyes and looked down into his as he pulled away to look at her in confusion.

"Know what?" he asked, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, his eyes full of confusion and curiosity.

Elva sighed quietly. "Loki, I know of your origins. Odin told me before I went to tend to you for the first time." She was amazed by the sincerity of his gaze until she said those words. She watched as the wall went down and his emotions were shut away.

"You know." Loki said simply, his tone calm but slightly cold. "And, what may I ask, do you think?"

Elva shook her head. "Loki," she whispered, looking deep into his eyes, her own filled with warmth. "I don't care about it. You are you. No matter where you were born or who your parents are. I knew before I went to tend you. Yes, it was a surprise but it made no difference to me. In my eyes you are still a man, and a god. Perhaps one that needs love, compassion and pity more than scorn." She caressed his cheek gently and rested her forehead against his, aware his arms had tightened around her as if he was afraid she would run from him.

Loki took a deep breath. "Pity, no. I don't want to be pitied. But love, yes. Love is something I crave. I always have, I suppose, always will." He looked up into her eyes, resting his head back against the chair. "Thank you Elva, your acceptance is more than I ever expected." He hugged her gently and relaxed his hold. "You surprise me more and more every day."

Elva smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "I strive to my Prince. Dear Loki, I do feel strongly for you. I hope you're not upset with me or your father, for sharing this secret."

Loki shook his head. "No, I would rather you know." He sighed. "I would have had to tell you at some point if we were to stay together. I would not lie to you for that long." He kissed her gently and smiled. "I'm glad you didn't run. You've made me happier than I have been in months."

Elva smiled brightly and caressed his cheek. "It has been my honour," she said softly. "I haven't smiled or spoken this freely in years." She kissed him gently and giggled as he pulled her closer. "Loki, behave," she laughed lightly.

"The God of Mischief, behave?" Loki asked, acting incredulous. "Never!" He held her against him and tickled her, grinning as she laughed and writhed against him.

"Loki! Stop!" Elva laughed, gasping for breath. "Please, no more!" She panted as he stopped tickling and leaned her head on his shoulder as she fought to get her breath back.

Loki caught her lips in a kiss and as she slipped her arm around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair he pulled her closer still and held her against him. After a while he deepened the kiss until their lips were moving together and tongues fought for domination, a battle Loki soon won with a slight smirk.

It was not until several hours later that they realised the time and regretfully pulled away from each other. They had spent all that time, talking and exchanging sweet kisses, that they had become lost to the world around them.

Elva slipped from his lap and Loki stood. They kissed gently one last time and departed towards their rooms, Loki carrying his books and notes from earlier that day.


	16. Chapter 15: Better

It was some weeks later and Loki and Elva had been meeting in secret for every night since their first kiss. Everyone had seen a change in the prince, even Thor. He looked happier, was sleeping better and his eyes had regained their old sparkle of mischief. He was engaging in conversation more and had even worked up to speaking with Sif again though the conversation was a little strained at times.

Loki had visited his mother many times and they had had conversations about many things, both enjoying each other's company again after times of not having conversation.

Only just the other day Loki had visited Odin and the two had spent hours together, discussing many subjects as they sought to get to the root of their problems and the issues the two had. Loki had emerged from the meeting feeling lighter than he had in years.

Elva was making him feel physically better too. Her light laughter and her slight challenges had brought a new life to him and he was feeling better about everything. There was a new objective in his life, and it was making Elva happy.

Elva was also feeling brighter and Frigga had noticed a more positive attitude in her. She was cheerier and approached her duties with a faint smile. She also laughed more and her eyes were always full of warmth whereas before she had often had moments of sadness from memories of her now dead parents.

"Why are you so bright today?" Frigga had asked her with a smile. She was glad to see the young woman smiling so much. It made her happy to think of her as a friend and she disliked seeing her sad for any reason.

Elva had laughed lightly and shook her head. "No reason in particular my Queen. Just a bright day and a good night." She had smiled warmly and Frigga had let it go at that though curiosity had called on her to question further.

It was two days later when she was dining with Loki, that she made the connection.

Loki was smiling at her. That morning he had woken with memories of Elva's kisses raining on his lips, cheek and neck as the two hid in the library, away from prying eyes. It hadn't taken him long to dress and meet his mother for breakfast as he had promised just yesterday.

Frigga smiled. "Loki, my son, you look so much better. Is there something you are not telling me?"

Loki laughed and shook his head. "Not that I can think of mother. I just feel better. There's so much weight gone from my shoulders and I am more accepting of myself than I was before." He smiled and took her hand. "I feel more positive. It is a good thing."

Frigga nodded. "It is a good thing. It is very good. I'm glad to see you smile again. It is a sight I long missed." She leaned across and kissed his cheek gently before sitting back in her chair. "I do so love spending time with you now and your jokes and tricks have become more light hearted and enjoyable."

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "I do try mother." He looked up as Elva walked towards his mother, carrying a small bunch of roses.

Smiling Elva presented them. "A present my Queen, from your son." She glanced at Loki and a faint blush rose to her cheeks as he winked.

Frigga caught the blush and glanced at her son before taking the roses and sniffing them. She noticed that Elva's perfume often smelt like roses and she enjoyed the smell more than other perfumes she had smelt before.

"Thank you Elva," she said softly. "Would you take them to my room and place them in water? I would not want them to die." She watched as the handmaiden curtsied and exited the room before turning her gaze to Loki again.

"Now tell me," she said softly. "How long has this been going on?"

"Ah," Loki muttered. "I should have known you would figure things out." He sighed and looked into his mother's eyes. "Almost a month now," he admitted. "But don't worry, her virtue is in her control and I have not pushed further than a few stolen kisses. I would not dishonour her like that."

Frigga smiled. "I know you wouldn't my son," she said softly. "I trust you to look after her." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But should you hurt her feelings, I will be having strong words with you." She smiled again. "I trust you won't disappoint me."

Loki shook his head. "No mother. She means too much to me to mistreat her. I have a great respect for her and she treats me better than many have in a long time. I would not hurt her for the world. But for now mother, would you keep things to yourself, for Elva's sake? I don't want her seen in dishonour."

Frigga was surprised by the depth of his feelings for Elva, able to see the sincerity in his eyes. She smiled and reached out to place her hand over his. "Keep each other happy," she said softly. "It is about time the two of you experienced the happiness long overdue to the both of you. I will keep your secret."

After a long moment, the two of them returned to their plates and resumed their previous conversation, putting aside matters of the heart and falling into lighter topics as they laughed and smiled together.


	17. Chapter 16: Comfort

Later that day Loki sat reading on his bed. His legs were stretched in front of him and he had removed his heavy leather trousers and jacket, relaxing back in lighter clothes and taking time to ease out his muscles. Today had been his first public appearance and it had not gone too badly. He had maintained a slight smile and small talk throughout the occasion, retiring later than normal. He had grown tired of the pointless conversation but had stayed until Frigga had left, at which point he hand excused himself.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't see Elva that night. They had agreed it wasn't a good idea as he had no idea when he would be back. The book wasn't the most interesting thing in the world but it held his attention and allowed him to remain distracted.

It was almost an hour later and Loki was finally feeling tired. He put his book aside and yawned before standing and stretching. It did not take long for him to undress and slip into bed leaving nothing but his underwear on. Pulling the sheets up under his arms he lay on his back for a time before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

It did not take long for him to fall asleep, his mind filled with pleasant thoughts of Elva, soothing his thoughts and helping him to relax.

It was a few hours later and Loki awoke to a light but urgent knock on the door. He rolled over and stood, quickly pulling on his trousers before walking to the door. He opened the door and looked out, meeting Elva's wide eyed gaze.

"Elva, what is it?" he asked, still feeling sleepy as he ran his fingers through his hair to push it back out of his eyes. He frowned as she pushed past and turned to face him. Shutting the door quietly he walked towards her. "Elva?"

Elva looked into his eyes then burst into tears, the drops running down her face in light streams as she sobbed. It didn't take long for Loki to close the distance and wrap his arms tightly around her, holding her close against him.

"It's ok," Loki said soothingly, rubbing her back lightly as she rested her head against his chest, her tears wetting his skin as she cried. Loki frowned and held her tighter, gently kissing the top of her head and whispering soothing words in her ear.

"I'm… I'm…. I'm s-s-sorry Loki," Elva sobbed. "I d-didn't know where else t-t-to go." She clung to him, her arms locked around his waist as she rested against him, her body shaking with the force of her tears.

"What is it Elva?" Loki asked softly, still holding her against him, ignoring the dampness of her tears as he drew her closer. He kissed her head again then looked down at her. "You can tell me."

Elva sniffed and finally quieted her sobs, her tears reducing until she was no longer crying and the spent tears were drying on her cheeks. She looked up into Loki's eyes and squeezed him slightly. "I had a nightmare, a terrible dream. I dreamt you were dead, that someone had killed you and I was left alone. It was so vivid, so real, I had to check, make sure you were ok." She rested her head against his chest again and sniffed. "I feel stupid, but it's true. It was the worst nightmare I've had in a long time."

Loki rubbed her arm and sighed. "Elva, I'm still here. It would take a lot for someone to kill me. They would have to sneak up on me first and that's rather tricky." He smiled and looked down at her. "Elva, be calmed," he said softly, kissing her lips with a tenderness she had never felt before.

Elva took a deep breath and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Loki. I know no-one could get near to kill you but I've already lost my parents. I don't want to lose you too." She sighed quietly then kissed him gently, moving her arms to around his neck. "I don't want to lose you," she repeated quietly. "I don't think I could survive that." She nuzzled close then blushed once she realised she was pressed against his bare skin.

Loki chuckled and hugged her close. "Elva," he whispered softly. "Would you like to sleep here tonight?" He looked down into her eyes as she pulled away to look at him with wide eyed surprise. "I don't want you worrying all night and not being able to sleep." He kissed her cheek softly. "I won't try anything, don't worry."

Elva considered his suggestion then nodded and hugged him gently. "Ok," she said softly. "But Loki, you'll have to help me out of my dress. I can't undo the strings." She smiled slightly and stepped back to look into his eyes. "Sorry."

Loki laughed and shook his head. "You're apologising for me having to help me remove your clothes?" He chuckled and kissed her nose. "It's not a problem." He chuckled lightly again as he efficiently untied her dress and helped her wriggle out of it, hanging it over the back of his chair. He looked her over as she stood in her petty coat and light clothes, his eyes falling on her corset. "Do you want to remove that too?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Elva nodded and sighed. "Yes, but I can do this." She untied it at the front, sighing in relief as the pressure was removed from her chest and waist. She blushed furiously as she realised Loki was staring at her and smirking. She looked down at her hands, conscious of her body as she twisted them together.

She gasped in surprise and her eyes flew open as Loki walked over and swept her up into his arms, hooking his arm behind her knees and pulling her up into a secure hold. She quickly put her arms around his neck and held tight as he chuckled and carried her to the bed

Loki gently lay her down then got in beside her, drawing her to him and putting her head on his chest. "Sleep," he said softly. "I'll wake you in the morning."

Elva smiled and snuggled against him, feeling more relaxed than she had first thought she would. Her eyes soon closed and it wasn't long before the exhaustion of her tears overcame her and she fell asleep.

Loki watched her for a while, marvelling at having her in his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes, his fingers gently running through her hair as he slipped into the realms of sleep.


	18. Chapter 17: Good Morning

Loki woke as the sun was just breaking over the horizon. His eyes opened slowly as he took in the pleasant warmth of Elva curled against his side. He smiled softly and watched her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her gently. "Wake up Elva," he said softly.

Elva stirred and murmured his name before her eyes opened and looked into his. A soft smile appeared on her lips and she moved closer, snuggling against him. "Do I have to get up?" she asked quietly. "I would much rather stay here with you."

Loki chuckled. "I would keep you here all day but unfortunately my mother needs waiting on and I have to meet with Heimdall and Odin to work on the Bifrost. We're starting construction today and father is finally giving me my full powers back." He grinned and kissed her harder. "I'd love to stay, but I can't."

Elva sighed and sat up. "Ok, you win. Go get your powers back." She smiled and kissed his cheek as soon as he sat up and came within reach. "Will I see you tonight?"

Loki smiled and put an arm around her, drawing her close again. "Of course, if you want," he said softly, kissing her cheek and sighing. "You could come here if you want, or we could meet in the library again, whichever you prefer."

Elva shook her head. "Here is fine," she said softly. "It's nice in your room and it's warmer." She yawned and moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could sleep a little longer." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Thank you for last night. I know I was a little silly but I was terrified someone was going to take the last thing I cared about."

Loki shook his head. "Never Elva," he said softly. "I will always be here." He smiled and helped her up before standing and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him for a brief but passionate kiss.

Elva stepped back and smiled before going to get her corset. She winced as she tied it then adjusted it so that it sat right. She looked apologetically at Loki as she slipped into her dress. "I'll need a hand," she said quietly. "Can you lace me up please?"

Loki chuckled. "It was much more fun undoing the dress," he teased as he tied it and made sure that it wouldn't come loose at any time during the day. He smiled and pulled her against him again, his hand landing lightly on her stomach as her back pressed against his chest. He nuzzled into her neck and smirked as she gasped quietly and pressed back against him.

"Loki," she panted lightly. "Please. I won't be able to leave if you keep doing that." Elva looked up as he laughed warmly but stopped.

"Ok," Loki sighed. "You win." He gently turned her to face him and leaned in to kiss her. "But later, I will trap you in my arms and make you squirm," he murmured against her lips, smirking at her shudder. He kissed her passionately then let her go. "You should go," he sighed. "Before my mother rises and wonders where you are." He kissed her lightly once more then stepped back.

Elva sighed. "If you say so my Prince," she said lightly before standing on tip toes to kiss him again. Having never really stood beside him before it had amazed her to see how tall he actually was when he first stood but now she was delighted by it and loved the power and strength he emanated at times. It made her feel safe and like she was in good hands. "I'll see you later," she said softly and warmly.

She turned and walked towards the door, giggling as Loki caught her just before she reached it and pulled her back for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to press her back against the door before finally she pulled away and nuzzled into his neck, sighing happily.

"Elva," Loki said suddenly, sounding a little surprised. "I think I love you." He pulled back and looked down at her as she stared up at him in shock.

"Y-y-you love me?" Elva gasped. They were the last words she had ever expected Loki, God of Mischief to admit. She was too surprised to even blush which she probably would have done had she been in any other situation.

Loki nodded. "I'm certain of it. I don't want to let you go, I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt and I miss you terribly when we're apart." He looked deep into her eyes, a hand on her cheek and the other on her arm, holding her still. "Elva," he repeated softly. "I love you."

Elva beamed and threw her arms around his neck, holding tight to him and squeezing him gently. "Oh Loki," she said softly. "I love you too. I really do." A tear ran down her cheek and she sniffed slightly, overcome with the emotions of the moment.

Loki smiled and held her tightly against him, feeling bubbly and full of energy. He held her for another while then regretfully let her go, stealing a gentle kiss before she slipped out and went to her rooms to fix her clothing before returning to her duties as the queen's most favoured handmaiden.

Loki stood another moment longer, just watching the door and smiling before he turned to get dressed, marvelling at the revelation that at last, the outcast Prince, had found someone to love and just as good if not better, he was loved in return.


	19. Chapter 18: Long Day

Loki spent the day with Odin and Heimdall on the rainbow bridge, supervising the beginning of construction on the Bifrost. It was somewhat tedious and he sometimes became frustrated with the workers but the memories of Elva whispering "I love you," quickly brought him around to see sense and cool down before he made too big a fuss.

Every time he remembered those words he smiled slightly and his eyes lit up. It took a lot of his will power to prevent himself from running from the rainbow bridge to find her and sweep her into his arms. He instead allowed himself to remember the feel of her resting in the nook against his side as she slept, letting the memories cool his temper.

Odin noticed how well he was dealing with the construction, knowing not everything was going to plan the way Loki wanted to. He wondered how the younger Prince was managing to achieve this when before he would be more likely to lose control and throw the plans in the air with words of despair and anger.

Heimdall knew of course. There was little he didn't know about what went on in Asgard but he had left Loki and Elva in peace once he gathered that they were together. Occasionally he checked on the pair but never when they were together. He was more than satisfied to see they both seemed happier and had a better attitude to life.

Loki managed to have a pleasant conversation with Thor when he came down to check on the progress. He even laughed when Thor told of a misadventure Fandral had had with one of the maids of the castle. He almost felt sorry for the man but he had had many women, it was about time one of them stood up to him.

"Thor," Loki said quietly. "I'm sorry about the Bifrost. I know you wanted to bring your girl here or go to see her. I hope you can do that once this is finished."

Thor nodded. "Perhaps I will do both. We shall see." He clapped Loki on the shoulder, chuckling when he stumbled and winced. "Sorry brother, I forget myself."

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed Thor's hand away. "That would be the day brother. I would be amazed if you could forget yourself, you are too full of yourself for your own good," he teased, straightening and looking into his eyes with a glimmer of mischief in his own.

Thor growled and stepped forwards as if he was going to hit Loki though he too was only teasing. Instead he reached out and grabbed his brother, pulling him in to ruffle his hair, laughing as the younger Prince squirmed and growled at him.

Loki pulled away and managed to smooth down his ruffled hair, shooting a glare at Thor before rolling his eyes and turning away. He looked at the construction being done then down at his plans, sighing before running forwards to stop some workers from doing something too early. He knew he would have to be there every day and it annoyed him somewhat but at least the workers finished somewhat early. He would have time for dinner and a bath.

It seemed like forever to Loki before the workers were finally done for the day and he turned with a sigh to look at Heimdall. Odin had long left, as King he had too many duties to perform to be able to stay all day.

"Things go well, for Prince and workers," Heimdall said in his deep voice. "Look after that which owns your heart."

Loki froze then sighed. "You know of course?"

Heimdall nodded. "Yes," he said simply. "I know."

Loki sighed. "Then you also know I mean her no dishonour or harm and that I love her dearly. A month has been long enough to tell me this and I have no intention to cut her out or use her for pleasure the way Fandral does his women."

Heimdall nodded, his golden eyes looking deep into Loki's green ones, seeming to peer right through him. "Take care of her. Many nights has she not slept or woken weeping from the loss of her family. She has slept better since your coming and I would keep it that way."

Loki bowed and took his leave, striding to his horse and mounting before spurring it in a smooth canter back towards the castle. He was thoughtful as he rode, thinking of Elva and what Heimdall had said. 'Many nights not sleeping or waking crying' he thought. 'I plan to amend that.'

He smiled as he reined his horse in and dismounted, handing the reigns to a waiting stable hand before walking quickly to his room. He hadn't time to take a bath as his mother had asked for him at dinner in just a few minutes. He quickly changed and washed his face before donning his armour and cape, letting the dark green cloth hang from his shoulders. He made sure everything was sitting right before opening the door and striding towards the dining hall.

He quickly joined the table at his mother's side and smiled at her, nodding politely to nobles as he caught their eye. He tired of their stares but remained in his seat, enduring for his mother's sake. Dinners held little interest for him other than food and conversation with his mother so he distracted himself with the two.

It was not long before the conversation quieted to a whisper and Frigga asked about Elva.

Loki shook his head. "Mother, we have not ventured further than when we last spoke. She slept in my arms the other night, but we were clothed and she sought comfort, nothing more physical. I would have her make the decision, rather than push towards it."

Frigga smiled and patted his hand gently. "You have grown my son. There was a time when you wouldn't care. How hooked you are on the young maiden."

Loki smiled. "I love her mother, and she loves me. I'm happier than I have been in a very long time."

Frigga beamed and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad for you two. It makes me happy to hear of your love for each other. It is long overdue." She looked around and sighed. "Now, let us continue to endure this feast, for it is almost over then we can leave."

Loki chuckled, knowing she was as bored as he was. "Indeed mother, only two courses left." He rolled his eyes and they both laughed before returning to their plates and company.


	20. Chapter 19: Gentle Love

Loki yawned and stretched. He had just taken a much wanted bath and was relaxing in his chair, his legs over the arm as he read a book. His hair was still slightly damp and his skin smelt of the soft lavender the servant had added to the water. He set the book down and extended his arms over his head to stretch further before relaxing with a sigh.

He turned his head at a gentle knock and immediately got up, striding to the door to pull it open. It took a moment before Elva had slipped inside and he had shut the door again. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and smiled, chuckling when he saw her blush at his forwardness. "Come now, surely you must enjoy the affection my love," he said teasingly. "The way you blush makes me think you're embarrassed of me."

Elva laughed and shook her head. "I am embarrassed of myself," she said, lightly resting her hands on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. "I was driven to distraction by thoughts of you today and memories of this morning." She smiled. "Do you really love me Loki?"

Loki nodded. "As hard as it is to believe, yes Elva, I really do." He kissed her gently and sighed. "But you will have to bear with me. It is a new feeling and though pleasant, is somewhat alien to me." He held her close and smiled. "But I would love to explore it further with you."

Elva smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down a little so that she could press her lips against his. Her eyes closed as he kissed back and she curved closer, loving how he wrapped his arms securely around her. She shuddered slightly as his hand ghosted over her side and opened her mouth in a light gasp.

Loki seized the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth, amazed when she uttered a slight moan and kissed back, her tongue moving to his mouth in return, each craving the taste of the other. He gently walked her back until she was pressed against the wall with him firmly pressed against her front.

Elva eventually broke away, panting for air, her fingers buried in Loki's ebony locks as he trailed kisses over her cheek and down her neck. "Loki," she panted lightly.

"Mmm?" Loki questioned, not stopping his gentle kisses over her skin.

"I want you."

He froze and looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers and taking in the blush that had risen to her cheeks. "Elva, are you sure?" he asked softly. "I can wait you know."

"Loki, you have waited," Elva said softly. "Besides, if you make _me_ wait any longer I don't think I would be able to hold in my desire any longer."

Loki cut her off with a passionate kiss, taking her breath away as he hungrily sought out her tongue. His arms were firmly around her waist as he walked them backwards, finally sitting on the bed and pulling her down onto his lap. He carefully undid her dress and stood her to pull it off, throwing it over the nearest chair and pulling her back down.

Elva shuddered and managed to undo her corset, throwing it to join her dress. She kissed Loki back passionately as she tugged at the buttons on his shirt, finally managing to get it off and throw it over towards the chair. She ran her hands down his chest then gasped as she felt his warm hands on her lower back. She pulled back and stood with him, blushing as he removed her petticoat and pulled her back against him.

Loki ran his hands gently over her arms then hooked them around her waist, dragging her to him as he worked on quickly removing the rest of her clothes. He chuckled when he saw her cheeks flame up and kissed her neck softly. "Don't be embarrassed," he murmured softly. "You have a beautiful body." He ran his hands lightly over her exposed skin and smirked a little as she pressed into him and shuddered. His grin widened as her hands slipped down to his pants and undid them.

Elva gasped when she realised he wasn't wearing anything under his trousers and as he swept her into his arms and placed her on the bed her eyes met his and she giggled. "The Prince, God of Mischief, is going to take my virginity," she laughed before kissing his nose.

Loki chuckled as he moved between her legs, gently drawing them around him. "By your choice no less," he said softly. He kissed her once more and smiled before sliding down to kiss her breast, smirking as she moaned and arched her back towards him.

He gently kissed across her chest, flicking his tongue over her nipple and grinning as she shuddered and gripped the sheets. "Sensitive?" he asked softly, looking up. He chuckled when he saw her biting her lip and nodded. Pausing a moment he cast a silencing spell over the room so that no noise would reach the outside then he kissed her breasts once more then moved down her body.

"No, not there!" Elva gasped before moaning as Loki's tongue ran over her clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her, the likes of which she had never felt before. She moaned louder as he kept going, his tongue moving harder against the bundle of nerves that sent a knot in her stomach. She shuddered and closed her eyes, panting and whimpering softly as he worked. Her eyes shot open after a moment when she felt Loki's fingers slide into her. She arched her back and gripped the sheets hard as he moved them gently, overwhelmed by the new sensations. "Loki!" she panted. "Oh my god!

"Yes, that's me," Loki smirked before licking her again, enjoying the way her body shuddered and writhed under his touch. He was satisfied when he felt her gasp and wriggle when he twisted his fingers in her and he moved them slightly faster, driven on my her moans.

"Loki, please!" Elva panted. "It feels so good!" She wriggled again, biting her lip to hold back more moans as she felt his tongue against the bundle of nerves again. She gritted her teeth and shuddered hard as the knot in her stomach reached breaking point.

"LOKI!" she almost screamed as she arched her back and her first orgasm ripped through her, leaving her weak and shuddering as she panted hard.

Loki smiled and carefully removed his fingers licking them clean and smirking in satisfaction. He licked her once more, grinning as she gasped and closed her eyes. He gently kissed up her body, stopping when he was hovering over her. "Elva, look at me," he said softly, looking down at her as she opened her hazel eyes to meet his.

Elva looked up at him then looked down between their bodies, biting her lip when she saw how aroused he was. "Loki," she blushed. "You're big."

Loki laughed lightly and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he said softly. "Are you ready?" He gasped and moaned lightly in surprise as he felt her hand close around him to rub lightly. "Elva," he panted softly.

Elva shuddered. "And hard," she whispered. "Do I turn you on that much?" She looked up and smiled slightly when she saw Loki's closed eyes and felt his breathing pick up as his warm breath washed over her faster. She rubbed him faster and watched in wonder as he shuddered and parted his lips in a soft moan.

She stopped her hand and rested it on the tip, rubbing it lightly and gasping as he moaned louder and rested his forehead on the pillow beside her. "Can I try something?" she asked quietly.

"Elva, I'm in no mood to refuse you anything right now," Loki panted slightly, opening his eyes to look at her. He obeyed when she asked him to roll onto his back. He watched her then his eyes widened as she kissed down his body. "Elva," he said cautiously before her mouth closed over him and he moaned in sheer delight. "Oh god Elva!"

Elva shuddered at the taste but ran her tongue over the tip, acting on instinct as she began to move her head, taking in as much as she could. She knew she couldn't take all of it so she used a hand as well, moving the other to rub his balls and shuddering as he moaned louder and pushed up into her mouth. She didn't realise how much he had been craving her, and how long it had been since he had last been with a woman but she soon found that he was reaching breaking point far quicker than usual.

Loki buried his fingers in her hair and moaned, pushing up against her lightly, trying to feel the warmth of her mouth more. "Elva! Don't stop!" He moaned. "I'm so close."

Elva shut her eyes and shuddered slightly but kept going. Her eyes shot open a few moments later as Loki uttered a strained moan and pushed further into her mouth, gripping her hair slightly to hold her there as he shuddered and came.

Elva shuddered, unable to pull away as the hot liquid shot into her mouth. She closed her eyes and finally swallowed it all, unable to take any more. When Loki released her hair, his hands falling to the bed weakly, she sat up, panting hard, her lips shining with his release. She shuddered and licked them, looking down at Loki as he stared at her, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Elva," he panted. "I shouldn't have held you there. But you have no idea how badly I needed release."

Elva shook her head and moved to lie beside him. "It's ok." She blushed lightly. "I don't mind. I kind of liked it." She giggled at Loki's look of surprise and kissed his cheek. "It was worth it to see you all hot and sweaty, along with hearing you moan."

Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, let's just see if I can't make you moan more." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as he rolled them, putting himself on top again and wrapping her legs around his waist. He shuddered as he tasted himself on her lips, smirking a little when she did the same and tightened her legs around him.

"Ready?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes as he positioned himself over her, his arms either side of her for balance. When she nodded he kissed her softly once more then pressed against her. He bit his lip slightly as he found resistance but he pushed harder, gasping as she accepted him and he slid into her. "So warm and wet," he whispered, shuddering and kissing her neck.

Elva moaned and held tight onto his shoulders, overwhelmed by the new sensation. "Loki!" she gasped. "Oh my!" She arched her back and pressed against him as she felt him hit home, fully inside her. "So big!" she panted. She buried her head against his neck and shoulder, panting hard and holding onto him.

Loki kissed her neck until he felt her relax then he started to move, slowly at first as he pulled almost all the way out then slid back in, helping her to adjust. He gradually built up speed, spurred on by her moans and the tightening of her arms and legs around him.

"Loki!" Elva panted. "Please don't stop! I want you to give me everything!" She looked up at him, their eyes locking together for a moment before she arched her back and tilted her head back slightly.

Loki kissed her neck then obliged, giving her everything he had, moving as fast and deep as he could, moving a hand to her breast and leaning down to lick her other nipple as he moved, earning a moan and arching back in response. He smirked slightly then kept going, panting hard.

He was able to keep going for quite some time but finally his rhythm became erratic and his breathing picked up. "Elva!" he moaned, resting his head against her neck as he moaned louder and pushed harder, the coil building in his stomach.

"Loki! Yes!" Elva moaned in response, amazed as she felt the tension in her stomach build to breaking point for the second time that night. She held tight to his shoulders and tried pushing up against him, biting her lip when he gasped in response. She arched her back when he pushed deep into her then froze, shuddering as he came once more, moaning her name.

She closed her eyes then gasped as his lips closed around her nipple. She opened her eyes and screamed his name, arching her back and pressing fully against him as she shuddered and bit her lip, falling back to the mattress a few moments later, feeling exhausted.

Loki slipped his arms around her and rolled them onto their sides, holding her against him as she fell into his arms, panting hard and wrapping her arms around his neck. She moved her leg slightly so it wasn't trapped under him but kept the other around his hip, staying close. She blushed once she realised he was still inside her and went to move but stopped when his arm moved down and trapped her against him.

"Don't," he whispered softly. "I want to stay like this." He looked into her eyes then kissed her softly. "It's never meant that much to me before and I want to keep you close." He kissed her gently once more then rested his head on the pillow, feeling drained. "I love you," he whispered sleepily.

Elva smiled and snuggled down into his embrace. "Ok," she said softly, resting her head beside his and kissing his nose. She smiled as he chuckled and pulled her closer, his eyes sliding shut as his breathing slowed. "I love you too," she whispered back.

Elva raised her hand to brush his hair back from his eyes before placing it on his chest, tucking her head under his. She sank into his embrace and sighed happily, her body tingling slightly but relaxing as they slowly fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 20: The Morning After

Loki awoke slowly the next morning, feeling slightly stiff but elated. He smiled as he looked down at Elva. At some point during the night they had moved so that he was now lying on his back with her lying against his side, pressed against him. Her head was lying on his chest, resting over his heart and her hand rested beside it. He smiled more when he saw the shape of her leg over his waist under the covers and he settled back to enjoy her warmth.

It was still early but he knew would have to wake her or she would be late. He sighed, enjoying the feel of her warm breath over his chest for a moment longer then he tightened his arms around her, gently running his fingers through her hair. "Elva," he murmured softly. "It's time to get up."

Elva stirred and slipped her arm around him, hugging him tightly. "Loki," she whispered softly. "I love you."

Loki smiled and kissed her head gently as she lifted it. "I love you too," he said softly, reaching up to caress her cheek as she looked into his eyes. "So much."

Elva smiled and leaned down, gently pressing her lips against his as she curved against him and tightened her leg around him. "Don't want to go," she sighed. "Can I take the day off and stay with you? I wouldn't mind another round."

Loki laughed and pulled her down against him. "Elva, I would go all day with you if I could but I'm afraid not even I have the energy for that." He kissed her head and smiled. "But tonight, you could come again." He grinned and held her close. "And again."

Elva blushed furiously and sat up, pushing against his chest lightly. "That's not fair Loki. You know you were the same as me." She gasped as she was pulled down into his arms once more.

"I know," Loki murmured softly. "I was just teasing." He smiled. "You were amazing last night."

Elva shook her head. "You were amazing," she said softly. "You were the one with experience and you did most of the work."

Loki laughed lightly. "Elva, I was amazed at what you did, it's rare for _any _woman to be able to do that to me. It just shows how attracted I am to you." He hugged her close then kissed her gently. "I loved every moment, and it was the best I've ever had."

Elva blushed furiously and smiled. "It was the first I've ever had, but, hopefully it will get better, though I can't imagine how." She kissed him softly then sighed and sat up. "I have to take a bath now," she said quietly, moving back to her knees and looking down at him.

Loki ran his eyes over her body and smiled. "Me too," he said softly. "Perhaps we could take one together?" He sat up and kissed her. "You could stay here and I'll organise the servant to draw one."

Elva smiled and nodded. "I would like that," she said softly. She moved and sat on the bed, drawing the covers around her. She giggled and looked Loki up and down as he stood. "I love your body," she said lightly before falling back on the bed and laughing. "That sounds terrible to me." She gasped as she felt Loki's lips press against her thigh. "No!" she wriggled. "Loki."

Loki chuckled. "Sorry Elva, I just love your body." His voice was soft and sexy and he leaned over her to kiss her gently. "Especially when it's under me." He stood and pulled on his pants and shirt before calling for his personal servant. He answered the door carefully, keeping Elva hidden from view as he ordered for a bath to be drawn.

Loki returned to Elva's side and sat down, taking her hand in his and playing with her fingers as he waited for the second knock. He lifted his head when some moments later he heard it. He sighed and kissed her cheek before walking to the door. He answered it then nodded before shaking his head and closing the door with a word of thanks.

"Bath time," he chuckled, holding his hand out to Elva as he walked towards the adjoining door to the bathroom. He smiled as she paused to pick up her underclothes then squeezed her hand gently when she slipped it into his. He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped through, pulling her with him.

Elva looked around then laughed lightly. "It suits you." She smiled and stepped closer. The room, tiled in rich, dark green, was warm and quite inviting. Gold ran through the tiles, creating intricate decorations and the mirror and furnishings were all black.

Loki chuckled. "That was the point." He slipped his arm around her shoulders then led her over to the bath. Set in the center of the room, steps led up to the black and gold tub. It was more than big enough for two and if you wanted, you could probably fit three in there, perhaps even four.

Loki took her clothes and set them on a counter before removing his shirt and pants and stepping over towards her. He swept her up into his arms and kissed her before gently placing her in the water.

Elva laughed and clung to Loki, pulling his head down so she could kiss him as she sank into the water. She was relieved at the heat. She had in truth been sore from the night before and the warmth was helping to ease her out, though she knew it would be a while before she adjusted to Loki and their physical relationship.

Loki chuckled and got in with her, pulling her to sit between his legs, her back against his chest. He rubbed her arms gently and smiled, kissing her cheek softly. "I love you Elva."

Elva smiled and relaxed against him. "I love you too," she said softly before rubbing his legs lightly. "I've never felt this way before and I feel so lucky to have you."

Loki smiled. "I feel lucky to just be with you. I can't believe you would love me, the outcast." He hugged her gently, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You've made me happier than I thought I would ever be again."

Elva sighed happily. "I'm glad," she whispered quietly before turning her head so that she could kiss him. She relaxed in his embrace for a while longer then they moved and bathed.

Loki caught her when she was wrapped in one of his thick, black towels and dipped her down to kiss her. "There is a masked ball on in two days. I wish you to come with me. Or, meet me there, either way." He pulled her back to her feet and watched her face carefully.

Elva paused and thought about it. "Ok," she said softly. "But I don't have anything to wear."

Loki smiled. "Talk to my mother, she knows about us. I'm sure she would be happy to help you out. I know she thinks of you as a friend."

Elva blushed but smiled and put her arms around Loki's neck. "Ok," she said softly. "I will do." She kissed him gently and smiled before stepping back to dress.

Loki helped her with her clothes once more and stood watching her leave after first making sure that the way was clear. He was glad he had shown her the secret passage he had long known of. It allowed her to come and go with little contact with anyone and led directly to the hall of the royal chambers. He had spells cast on it so that no strangers could come and go without detection but Elva was far from a stranger to him, and their romance was the light of his life.

He smiled and shut the door quietly before going to prepare for another long day of work on the Bifrost.


	22. Chapter 21: Sheer Elegance

Two days seemed to take a long time to pass to Loki. Elva had been unable to visit him due to her work and he was missing her terribly. He hadn't seen her since the night they had first made love and he wished she was back in his arms. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, watching as the workers started to finish up. He was relieved, at last the day was finishing up and he could go.

He nodded to Heimdall as he passed then headed to his rooms to prepare for the ball. He quickly took a bath and combed his hair back before dressing. He would be late, but that didn't matter to him. He would get there and he would surprise Elva in doing so. He slipped into the pure black trousers and shirt before slipping on the silver armour and fastening the silver chains on his shoulders, holding his silver embroidered cape on.

Black and silver, his theme for this ball. He smirked as he looked into the mirror and turned to make sure the cape was set right. Sometimes he could be a little vain but he didn't care, he wanted to look good to impress Elva. He sighed then got his mask, fixing the silver over his eyes and nose, making sure it covered his face properly. He looked in the mirror and nodded, satisfied by his appearance.

Striding to the door he pulled it open and strode down the halls, sweeping past guards as his cape whipped out behind him. It did not take him long to reach the hall as he cheated slightly, using a secret passage to get there quicker.

He looked around and smirked slightly when he looked around, instantly recognising the towering stature of Thor as he stood by the equally easy to recognise King, Odin. Thor, dressed in light browns with bronze armour was still imposing, even though he had dressed below his rank. Odin, dressed in gold armour as usual, wearing deep blues underneath. His cape was also a royal blue and hung from his shoulders, then ends just reaching the floor. Thor's mask bore the likeness of a lion from Midgard and Odin's was a simple face mask.

Loki walked among the dancers, easily slipping between them as he walked towards Odin. He stopped half way there however, smiling when he spotted Queen Frigga, dressed in deep purples. He nodded to her then continued to go and pay his respects to Odin. His eyes sparkled with amusement when he remained unrecognised by Thor and he quickly slipped away to visit his mother.

"You look beautiful," he said smoothly, taking her hand and kissing it gently, looking up into her eyes. He chuckled when he took in the mask. Designed like a fox from Midgard it was elegantly shaped and suited her well.

"Thank you my son," Frigga replied quietly. "But you should see Elva."

Loki chuckled and straightened. "I'm sure I will. Finding her is my objective. Do you know where she is?"

Frigga smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, it was her request. You must find her yourself." She bowed her head and smiled brighter as Loki walked away, shortly re-joining Odin by the top of the room.

Loki quickly walked away, searching for Elva as he scanned through the crowds. He sighed when he didn't spot her, unable to see through the crowds. He climbed a few steps then turned to look down at the crowds, smiling slightly when he saw her at last.

Dancing with Fandral she looked mesmerising. She wore a black gown that had long, billowing skirts that flowed out from her hips. The top part of her dress was black with a long, wide strip of dark green down the front, laced over with thin cords. Her curves were accentuated by the dress and it was easy to see why Fandral had targeted her. The shallow minded man had caught sight of the creamy skin of her upper breasts where the dress pushed them up and had forgotten all else.

Loki walked towards them through the crowd, easily avoiding the dancers again and ignoring the curious looks as people tried to figure out who he was. He soon got to Fandral and Elva, waiting for the right moment. As soon as the music stopped for a moment he tapped Fandral on the shoulder and asked for Elva's hand in the next dance. He smirked as Fandral glanced wistfully at Elva before stepping back and leaving her to Loki.

Loki chuckled as he took her hand and swept her into the next dance. "Finally," he said softly. "I missed you so." He looked into her hazel eyes, so familiar to him now. He smiled softly and pulled her slightly closer than was necessary. "You look truly ravishing, very elegant."

Elva smiled. Her cheeks, hidden behind her mask, were a faint rose colour. The mask itself was a black, worked through with silver and had soft green lings through it, curled into intricate curls and waves. "Thank you my Prince," she said quietly, resting her hand lightly on his shoulder, the other held tightly by his. "You look most handsome tonight." She smiled. "I almost didn't recognise you but it took a mere second glance to realise it was you."

Loki chuckled. "I knew it was you right away. No other girl here dresses in my colours so well. Besides, I know you anywhere." He smiled then looked at her hair, now dyed black. "I prefer it brown," he said softly, reaching up to run his fingers through her dark locks.

"Loki," Elva whispered, barely audible. "I missed you."

Loki looked deep into her eyes and smiled softly. "I missed you too. Funny that two days seem like forever." He swept her into the next dance, barely registering the time that passed in the world around them. He sighed and pulled her closer. "It's a pity that I will have to let you go to dance with others."

Elva sighed. "It's a pity that you will have to dance with others too." She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on the dance before opening them and looking up at him. "Save the last dance for me?" She asked softly.

Loki moved her hand and kissed it gently. "Always," he said softly before continuing the dance. They smiled and looked into each other's eyes until the song ended, at which point they moved apart and Loki bowed, leaving her to the next man that requested her hand in dance.


	23. Chapter 22: Last Dance

Loki danced with Elva twice more through the night, also having danced with Frigga and at one point Sif, though it had been a little awkward at first. They had not said a word to begin with, after Loki asked for the dance, but after a minute they had looked into each other's eyes and nodded, putting aside the past to exchange quiet conversation.

Loki was glad to be mending the rift between them. It had been an open wound for quite some time and it was not one he wanted infected or left open. He sighed quietly, searching for Elva in the crowd once more. It was getting late and nearing the last dance. He would not miss it for the world. He walked towards her when at last he spotted her and neatly stole her from the man she was dancing with.

Elva laughed lightly. "At last! I thought I would be stuck with him for the rest of the night. He has not let me go in two dances and I was tiring of his mindless dribble."

"So cruel dear child," Loki teased. "That isn't nice." He winked and squeezed her hand lightly. "But I'm glad I could steal you away. I missed you."

Elva rolled her eyes and smiled, looking into the bright green of his eyes. "I missed you too." She laughed quietly. "No mask can hide the eyes I know so well," she said quietly, holding his hand gently as they span and danced together.

Loki smiled. "Nor your eyes from me." He pulled her closer and smiled. "And that dress does little to hide the curves of the body I know so well." He chuckled as he watched her cheeks turn red with a light blush. He smiled. "No wonder you attracted Fandral's attention."

Elva rolled her eyes. "He was trying so hard to get me to slip away with him. Of course, I pretended ignorance and just laughed like every time he suggested it was just a joke."

Loki growled. "Good because you're mine and he can't have you." He pulled her closer and smiled as there was a call announcing the last dance. "I said I would be here, and I am. In which case, Elva, may I have this dance?" He bowed and offered his hand to her.

Elva smiled and put her hand in his. "Of course dear Loki," she said quietly. "I will always save the last dance for you." She curtsied then stepped towards him as he moved his hand to her waist and pulled her towards him, dancing smoothly and elegantly with her. He smiled as she stepped towards him and danced closer than was needed, catching a jealous glance from Fandral.

Elva laughed lightly as she too caught the glance and she looked into Loki's eyes. "Mine," she said quietly but slightly possessively.

Loki chuckled. "Yours," he said softly. He didn't notice the time passing until the last note of the song faded and they stood, not moving from the hold s they looked into each other's eyes.

Loki gently leaned in and kissed her cheek gently before stepping back. "Thank you for coming tonight," he said quietly. "It was wonderful to dance with you."

Elva smiled. "Will that be all?" She asked softly. "Or can I come to see you tonight?"

Loki beamed. "I would love to have you tonight," he said softly. "Go to my rooms and I will meet you there." He kissed her hand softly then watched as she went to say good night to Odin and Frigga before sweeping from the room, her long skirts being the last thing he saw.

Smiling slightly he turned and walked towards his parents and Thor. He stopped and waited by Frigga, turning to face the crowds, finally removing his mask to watch the nobles as they disappeared one by one, each heading home.

It was not until the last had left that Thor and Loki were dismissed and allowed to return to their rooms. Frigga caught Loki's arm just before he left and smiled. "Tell Elva she has tomorrow off," she whispered quietly, knowledge in her eyes.

Loki's cheeks coloured slightly but he nodded and kissed his mother's cheek before leaving with Thor.

The two joked and laughed until they came to Thor's room. Loki bid Thor goodnight then went to his rooms and slipped inside. He chucked as he felt Elva's hands go over his eyes and he lightly placed his over them.

"Guess who," Elva whispered quietly, giggling slightly.

"Sif?" Loki questioned teasingly before turning and winking at Elva, her hands held gently in his.

"Sif?" Elva asked, pulling her hands away and turning from him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Humpf." It did not take her long to laugh however as Loki's arms slipped around her and he nibbled her neck lightly.

She soon turned towards him and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as she pressed against him.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," Loki murmured against her neck as his hands worked on removing her dress. He smirked when he felt her hands on his armour, quickly removing it as her dress hit the floor. He grinned and picked her up, holding her against him and swinging her free of the heavy fabric before setting her down and working on removing the rest of her clothes.

After a few minutes of giggles, chuckles and the sound of fabric hitting the ground the two fell onto the bed, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed passionately, falling to making love for the second time in their relationship.

Loki wasted no time in rolling on top of her and pulling her legs around him as he pushed into her, shuddering at the feeling of being with her.

Elva gasped and moaned, arching her back slightly as she adjusted to him again. "Loki," she breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Loki said gently before moving slowly with her. He kissed her once more before building up speed to the point where he was panting slightly and moaning softly with her.

"Loki!" Elva panted. "I can't take this much longer. It's so good!"

"Just a little longer," Loki shuddered. "Then we come together, like last time." He pushed faster and shuddered as she moaned louder, tightening her grip on his shoulders. "Elva!" he moaned, pushing deeper again as she tightened her legs around him, holding him closer. It didn't take much longer before his rhythm became slightly erratic and his breathing picked up.

Elva was also breathing hard and holding onto his shoulders, her back arched and her eyes closed as she moaned and shuddered under him.

Loki moaned and kissed her neck as he pushed deep for a final time, shuddering and biting his lip as he tensed and the coil in his stomach snapped, sending him over the edge.

Elva panted and arched her back, tensing with him and tightening her arms and legs around him to hold him against her as the coil in her stomach snapped and she too went over the edge.

A few moments later Loki rolled them to their sides again and Elva pushed them further so he was lying on his back and she rested on top of him. With a contented sigh she snuggled down against him and closed her eyes, enjoying his arms around her.

"Goodnight Elva," Loki whispered before falling into a light doze.

"Goodnight Loki," Elva breathed in response, before following him into the doze, the two quickly falling into a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 23: Another Day of Work

Loki woke regretfully early the next day and was glad that Elva had moved back to his side during the night. It would be easier to escape her grip. Being very careful he moved from her arms and stood, looking down at the woman that had captured his heart.

He smiled as he took in her hair spread out over his pillows and her hand resting gently on the pillow beside her where only a moment before he had been lying. He looked at her peaceful face, beautiful in the relaxation of sleep. Her eyes were hidden but her long lashes rested against her cheeks and her skin was slightly pink with warmth. The sheets hid her body from view but the silk draped over her figure and allowed hints at the form that lay under it.

Sighing quietly Loki went to wash quickly then returned to his room to dress. He carefully gathered their clothes and laid hers over a chair before setting his aside to be washed. He glanced at Elva again, still sleeping, then turned to his wardrobe and drawers, gathering his clothes for the day.

Dressing quickly he soon slipped into the leather trousers, light shirt and leather jacket, all in black and green, that was such a trademark to him. He smirked slightly and combed his hair back before looking down at Elva for the last time. He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, smiling as she moved and gripped his pillow, mumbling his name softly.

It was with regret that he slipped out of the door and walked down the halls, heading to the dining hall to get some food. He ate quickly and soon rose. He sighed and strode to the stables, waiting patiently as his horse was tacked and made ready for the day. He soon mounted, the saddle bags carrying a small amount of food for lunch and water. He held little interest in wine while he was working, using it only for pleasure.

Loki turned the horse then walked it down through the city, sending it on into a trot before allowing it into a gallop, racing out across the rainbow bridge. He smiled slightly as the horse ate up the distance, its stride long and well placed, covering the long bridge in long and confident strides.

It was not long before Loki reined in the still prancing stallion and dismounted, handing the reins to a man to tie him up and unpack his food to be put to the side. He watched for a moment then turned around, striding towards Heimdall.

"I see you are still with the young maiden," Heimdall commented in a quiet but deep voice.

Loki nodded. "I wouldn't wish it otherwise," he replied lightly. "She is much more than I had ever hoped for. I love her."

Heimdall nodded. "I am glad to hear that," he said quietly again before looking down into Loki's eyes. Not much taller he was still intimidating without his golden armour. Clad in more simple clothing he still looked strong and slightly dangerous to those that didn't know him for his calmer nature.

Loki looked back and shifted slightly uncomfortably but otherwise remained still as Heimdall's golden eyes bore down into his own green ones. They stood for a minute longer then Heimdall spoke again.

"The Bifrost will be nearing completion soon," he said simply.

Loki nodded. "Hopefully it won't be too much longer before it's finished and I can get to work on the inner workings." He sighed and looked around at the workers. "As long as nothing else goes wrong, it will all be fine."

Earlier yesterday they had had a mishap where the required tools had gone missing and the workers had been searching for an hour or so to find them, putting work back some time. Loki put his hands on his hips and looked around, sighing at the memory. It had frustrated him greatly at the time but once the tools had been found he had calmed down and relaxed.

Striding forwards Loki ordered the start of another day and watched the workers as they set to their jobs with an efficient and capable attitude.

It was around this time that Elva woke and yawned. She opened her eyes and looked around suddenly realising she was alone. She sat up and frowned. "Loki?" she called softly, unsure of where he was. She sighed quietly before her eyes lighted on a note that lay on his pillow.

She sighed again and picked it up, running her fingers through her hair as she read the long, loopy writing that was Loki's. She smiled at the familiar writing and looked at the note for a moment, just studying his writing before she read it.

_'Good morning Elva my love,_

_I trust you slept well. I'm sorry I could not be here when you woke but I had to go to work and if we wanted to keep this a secret I could not afford to wait._

Mother asked me to tell you that you have a day off, and so I just have. I hope you find something entertaining to do my sweet. I know I shall be thoroughly bored today. Just thinking of you will be the only thing to pull me through.

I hope you have a good morning and I will see you later. Meet me in the library after eight, I will see you there.

_Good morning again my love,  
Yours,  
Loki. X'  
_

Elva smiled at the note and relaxed back on the bed for a few minutes more before she stood and went to wash off. She quickly dressed and left the rooms, darting down the secret passage, note in hand as she headed to her chambers, knowing what she would do today.


	25. Chapter 24: A Little Late

Loki sighed. It was almost eight and there was no sign of the workers stopping for at least another hour. He paced, waiting for the time when they would clock off and return to their homes. Finally he sat and sipped a glass of water as he poured over the plans for the inner workings of the Bifrost. He was not sure what Heimdall would think of them but he continued anyway.

Loki was working on an idea that would mean the Bifrost could remain open for longer without freezing over like it had when he had left it open. He gritted his teeth at the memory. Odin's rejection had hurt more than he cared to admit though he knew now that his actions had been stupid and childish, a stab at a past he did not want to admit to.

He knew now that he would never be King of Asgard, but he had come to accept it. His past actions would prevent any acceptance from the people of Asgard anyway and Loki did not want the scornful and bitter stares he was now used to seeing to increase. They were bad enough already.

With another sigh Loki ran his fingers through his hair and looked up. He straightened when he saw the men start to pack up and he quickly rolled his plans away. Striding to his horse he slid the plans into the saddlebag and turned to watch the men closely. He waited until the last man had left then cast the spell over the new Bifrost to prevent intruders.

Finally he mounted the prancing stallion and turned him, sending the horse into a trot then a full out gallop, letting him stretch as he ran up the rainbow bridge towards the castle. Loki was impressed by the speed of the animal though it would never compare to Sleipnir. Ah, yes. One part of his past he would prefer to stay clear of. Still, the speed was something to be proud of.

Loki shook his head and reined the horse in, coming back to a trot as they headed through the streets of the city. He politely inclined his head to those he passed then turned off towards the castle stable. Slowing the stallion to a walk Loki guided him towards the stable block then dismounted and retrieved his plans from the saddle bags.

With a nod to the stable hand he strode away, taking long strides towards the library, hoping Elva would still be there. He did not expect her to wait for long for him but he hoped an hour wasn't too long.

He quickly slipped into the library and walked down the rows towards his desk. A smile played on his lips when he saw Elva sitting in his chair. Her head was down resting on the table, using her arms as slight cushioning and she was fast asleep. Her hair covered her face so it was difficult to see her but Loki knew she would look peaceful.

Quietly Loki approached her and placed the plans on the table. He reached out and put his hand over hers, gently caressing it. "Elva," he called softly, his eyes focused on her face.

Elva stirred and slowly sat up, lifting her eyes to meet Loki's. Her hazel depths were still slightly clouded with sleep but they immediately brightened and she smiled, holding her arms out to him. "I waited," she murmured quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I know," Loki said softly. "Thank you." He quickly pulled her up then sat, pulling her down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently as she leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He smiled as she lifted her hand to play with his hair.

"Need a haircut," Elva sighed quietly. "Your hair is getting long."

Loki chuckled. "But I thought you liked running your fingers through it," he teased lightly. "Or is that no longer the case? Does my hair bore you now?"

Elva laughed and shook her head slightly. "No, it doesn't and I like running my fingers through it, but it does need to be a little shorter. It's growing past your shoulders now and it looks better slightly shorter."

Loki nodded. "I'll get it cut, for your sake," he said quietly, kissing her cheek. "How are you my sweet?"

Elva smiled slightly. "It's nice to hear you actually say that." She snuggled down into his arms and smiled. "I'm better now you're here. I missed you today. Wish you could have taken a day off with me."

Loki chuckled. "So do I. I don't think we would have left that bedroom." He smirked and ran his hand over her side to emphasis his point.

Elva shuddered and looked up at him. "Loki, that's not fair. You're taking a day off soon and I'm going to let you kidnap me."

Loki laughed and hugged her. "I would love to." He kissed her nose and chuckled. "I'm afraid next week will be very busy for me though, I have to work on the inner Bifrost with Heimdall and it is very complex." He sighed. "It could take all day. Elva," he looked down into her eyes. "I might not be able to see you much."

Elva nodded and tilted her head back, straining up to kiss him softly. "It's ok. I can wait for you," she said quietly. "I love you Loki."

"I love you too Elva," Loki said softly, tightening his arms around her in a hug before turning his head to kiss her gently.

The two spent about an hour talking and exchanging gentle kisses before they finally slipped away to Loki's room and fell onto the bed. They removed the minimal amount of clothing then Loki pulled her back against his chest and tugged the covers over them, holding Elva close as they fell asleep together.


	26. Chapter 25: Testing

The next week was as Loki had predicted. He was run off of his feet performing feats of magic even Heimdall was impressed with. He was satisfied by the work but it was draining and more often than not he fell straight into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Elva had checked in on him twice but upon seeing him asleep had decided not to disturb him and had returned to her room. She didn't like being away from Loki so much by she knew it wasn't by his choice that she had to stay away. He just couldn't cope with everything at once.

Loki regretted not being able to see her every day but he knew that if he tried to fit her in too his work would suffer and that could lead to even longer working on the Bifrost. He wanted to do it all at once and get it done, finished and out of the way.

Odin was proud of his dedication and was glad that the Bifrost was nearing completion but he was keeping a careful eye on Loki. Heimdall had told him of the drain that magic could have and he did not want to push the younger Prince further than he could take. He had summoned Loki to him before the work had started and had firmly told him to only do as much as his body could take.

Loki had nodded but he was still pushing perhaps more than he should. The drain was finally beginning to show and it was only nearing the end of the week. With two days left of full work Loki was feeling slightly anxious. In two days they would see whether his work with Heimdall, and the hours and hours of spell casting had paid off.

He had gone to another world in the early days and had asked permission to test the Bifrost by sending someone to their planet. Able to slip between worlds it would be easy for him to arrive there and wait for the arrival of their test subject.

It was a willing participant. One of the criminals from Asgard, a thief, had been given the chance to shorten his sentence by proving his bravery and consenting to being the first through the Bifrost.

It didn't seem like long to Loki before the two days were almost over and it was time to test the Bifrost. All of his work, his freedom really, had been depending on the machine working. Odin had cleverly imprisoned him within the Bifrost workings and though Loki was glad to be out of his rooms, the sheer strain of the work was finally dragging him down. He was looking forwards to a long sleep.

With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair again and looked at Heimdall. "If you are ready, we can begin."

Heimdall, back in his guardian armour, stepped forwards, poising the sword over the ignition slot.

Loki watched then flickered and disappeared, reappearing in the chosen realm and position. He bowed to the group that was there to watch and turned to look up to the sky. His eyes narrowed as he saw the bright spark of the Bifrost at work then a column of light hit the ground and faded.

Loki stepped forwards, over the edge of the circle and towards the motionless figure in the middle. His heart sank. Surely his calculations and magic hadn't been wrong. The man couldn't be dead.

"Is it over?" a croaky voice asked, and the man lifted his head. His eyes widened when he saw Loki looking down at him and offering a hand. Quickly taking it the thief stood, eyes wide and body shaking. "That was terrifying."

Loki chuckled. "But rewarding. Be glad for you are the first through the new Bifrost." He turned and bowed to the inhabitants of the world they were standing on and uttered words of thanks in their home language, putting his silver tongue to use to charm and flatter them.

After a few moments he turned and looked up at the sky again. "Ok Heimdall, take us back." He looked at the thief as light surrounded them then they shot skywards, flying through the air back to Asgard.

Loki landed lightly then helped the thief back to his feet. The man was still shaken and unsteady, not used to the power of the Bifrost and the mode of travel it offered. He was allowed a breather and Odin thanked him before he was taken back to the prison to serve the rest of his now shorter sentence.

Odin turned to Loki and nodded. "Well done my son," he said with a slight hint of pride in his voice. "You have done well. I am most pleased with your work. It took mere months when before it could have taken almost a year."

"Four months your Majesty. I am drained." Loki bowed then rubbed his eyes, yawning quietly.

Odin chuckled. "You have cause to be. A week you have pushed beyond your limits to produce results and please me. Go now, Heimdall guards the gates once more. Return to your rooms and rest. Take tomorrow to yourself and come to me two days hence. We shall talk more then."

Loki bowed and nodded. "Yes father," he said calmly before turning and striding from the spherical room, quickly mounting his horse and galloping back up the rainbow bridge, Odin and Heimdall's eyes following him as he faded into the distance.

Odin turned to Heimdall. "He seems better. Is there something I do not know?"

Heimdall turned his golden eyes to Odin and nodded. "He courts a young maiden, and in time, I'm sure you will discover who, but I am vowed to silence and shall not speak further of this." He refused to say more so Odin left. He mounted Sleipnir and headed back to the castle, thoughtful as to just who the young maiden was.


	27. Chapter 26: The Library

Loki soon got to the castle and dismounted from the still prancing stallion. "Take him for a good run some time," he told the stable hand as he passed over the reins then he gathered his plans and walked away into the castle.

He walked tiredly through the halls, concentrating on getting back to his rooms. Along the way he decided to stop in the library and gather some books he had left there last night after checking the magic for the completion of the Bifrost.

He opened the door and walked down the rows of shelves before stopping in front of his desk. It was only then that he saw Elva sitting in his chair, sleeping with a book in her hand. Her head was resting against the back of the chair and her legs were tucked up so that she was sitting sideways, her back against the arm.

Loki smiled and set the plans down, sitting on the edge of the table to watch her. He relaxed back on his hands and scanned his eyes over her face, watching as the corners of her lips pulled up into a smile.

"Do you have to watch me so?" Elva asked quietly, opening her eyes and turning to look at him. "I was having such a sweet dream of you and you interrupted it."

Loki chuckled. "Wouldn't you rather have the real thing?" he asked softly. "Besides watching you sleep is relaxing, I like it."

Elva stood and walked over, slipping into his arms. "I missed you," she said softly. "A week is too long without you."

Loki walked to the chair and sat, pulling her into his arms. "I missed you too. The last week has been so draining. I've been run off of my feet." He hugged her and sighed quietly. "I hungered for your touch."

Elva smiled. "And I yours dear Prince." She hugged him tightly and nuzzled against his neck. "I wanted to be in your arms every day when we were apart. I'm so glad to be back in your embrace."

Loki smiled and relaxed back but shuddered as he felt her lips against his neck. "Elva," he breathed softly.

Elva shook her head. "Loki," she whispered, pressing close and trailing kisses down his neck. "I want to stay with you tonight. I need your embrace to help me sleep again."

Loki hugged her close and smiled. "Of course Elva. I have tomorrow off so we can sleep as late as you want if you can get away." He rubbed her arm gently and looked down into her eyes. "I really did miss you."

Elva caressed his cheek gently and leaned towards him, kissing him gently and lovingly as she slipped her arms around his neck and moved closer. She rubbed his chest gently then worked on the top button of his shirt, trying to undo it.

Loki caught her hand to stop her and sighed quietly. "Elva, you're making me burn for you. I desire nothing more than you at the present time." He pulled her close and kissed her gently again. "What is it about you that fills me with the deepest desire?" He ran his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes.

Elva blushed and looked back into Loki's green eyes, finding love and happiness there. She wasn't used to it but she loved it every time she saw it. She lightly caressed his cheek and leaned in for another kiss, slightly surprised when he deepened it and slid his tongue into her mouth. Closing her eyes she put her arms back around his neck and pressed close.

Loki pulled her towards him then stood, sweeping the books from the desk and laying her back on it. He trailed kisses down her neck as he slid his hand up her leg and under her skirts. He smirked when she gasped and shuddered, realising his intent. He pushed her skirt up then pulled her down so that he could press against him.

Elva soon wrapped her legs around him and leaned up to kiss him as she placed a hand on the front of his trousers. She nibbled his neck as he carefully removed her underwear and dropped it on the floor behind him.

"Loki," Elva gasped. "You made me a woman and now I can't help burning for you. Please, don't wait any more. I need your love."

Loki shuddered, surprised at the depths of her desire. He caught her lips in another kiss and silenced her as he undid his pants.

It didn't take long before he pulled her against him and leaned down, trailing kisses down her neck and over the soft skin of her chest where it was exposed above her dress. He smirked at her moans then pulled his already hard cock out. He moaned when Elva's hand closed over it and rubbed gently before he pulled her hand away and pressed forwards against her.

Elva shuddered and lay back on the desk. She locked eyes with Loki then gasped, her back arching and head tilting back as he pushed into her to hit home. "Loki!" she moaned loudly. "Oh god yes!" She reached up to put her hands on his shoulders and held tight as he wrapped his arms around her and thrust into her.

Loki bit back his moans as he held Elva against him, pushing faster and harder every time. He was exhausted but nothing would stop him now, powered by sheer desire. He groaned when Elva started pushing back against him, meeting his thrusts with a twist of her hips or a thrust of her own.

"Oh god Elva," Loki panted, closing his eyes as he tried to make it last. He moaned, unable to hold it back as he felt the tension start to build in his stomach, nearing breaking point.

Elva shuddered, feeling his rhythm start to falter as his movements became slightly erratic. She didn't care she could feel the tension build in her own stomach and she shuddered again, biting her lip to hold in her moans.

"Elva, can't, hold, on," Loki panted, shuddering again before he nibbled her neck and thrust deep into her, his body tensing as the tension in his stomach snapped and he went over the edge.

Elva gasped at the sudden depth and arched her back, moaning with him. She was disappointed when the tension started to fade without release but her eyes shot open and she moaned louder when she felt Loki's fingers against the bundle of nerves she never knew was so sensitive. She almost screamed his name as the coil snapped and she shot over the edge. Both not caring how much noise they made. After all, it was rare for anyone to come in here.

It was after, when they were panting and coming down from their highs that Loki heard footsteps. His head shot up as a book hit the floor with a thud. His eyes met another pair that took in the couple, so obviously in a romantic embrace. He watched as they widened in shock accompanying a wide 'o' shaped mouth.

Taking a deep breath Loki straightened slightly, pulling Elva's skirts down to cover them as she sat up and turned. He glanced down at her then looked back at the interrupter, uttering one word.

"Sif."


	28. Chapter 27: Caution

Loki watched as Sif stuttered then stumbled back and turned, running quickly from the room. He sighed and leaned down on Elva gently, feeling exhausted. "Oh no," he groaned quietly.

Elva shuddered and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Loki." She kissed him gently then pushed him up, sighing as they lost contact. "I have to go and talk to her." She kissed him again then stood and pulled her underwear back on, feeling conflicted.

Loki quickly fixed his clothes and looked at her. "I'll be here," he said quietly. "I best pick these books up and honestly I don't have the strength to get up again." He kissed her cheek then watched her go before turning to the books he had swept from the desk and onto the floor. He sighed and started to pick them up, organising them neatly into ones he wanted to take to his room.

Elva ran after Sif, soon finding her around a corner, leaning against a wall and looking shocked. She coughed quietly to get her attention then stood, awkwardly twisting her hands together.

Looking up Elva met Sif's still wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to see something like that." She blushed and looked down again. "I didn't think we would be interrupted in the library. I guess I was wrong."

Sif gulped and looked away. "I just never thought I would see anything like that. Thor has been caught before, that's nothing new. But Loki is rarely seen with girls, much less with a woman's legs wrapped around his hips." She shook her head, still processing. "It was the last thing I expected when I went to return a book."

Elva laughed lightly. "I don't think I expected to end up doing anything of the kind in the library." She blushed again and looked up at Sif. "Much less with a Prince. I mean, I'm only a servant girl."

Sif looked down at her and smiled slightly. "No Elva, you're a young woman and you're beautiful. I'm surprised Thor hasn't had you before. It wouldn't be the first time he's slept with a servant girl."

Elva shook her head. "I think Frigga made a pint of keeping me away from him so that very thing didn't happen. I don't think she expected me to fall for the younger Prince when she sent me to tend for him."

Sif raised an eyebrow. "Is that how long this has been going on?" she asked curiously, with a slight hint of something else in her voice.

Elva shook her head. "It wasn't until after he got better that we," she coughed. "I don't know, we started whatever this is." She sighed quietly. "I know it can't last. He will have to marry at some point and Odin would never support a relationship with someone of such a low rank."

Sif frowned. "No, perhaps not." She sighed. "But then again, Loki is a persistent devil and I doubt even Odin is able to resist his silver tongue when he really wants something."

Elva nodded. "Perhaps. But I am not thinking of marriage right now, only the current moment. At which point this is probably a good idea to apologise again. I know that can't have been a pleasant sight and I'm sorry." She curtsied and lowered her head. "You are the most well-known woman in the whole of Asgard. I would rather not have you against me."

Sif looked at her then bowed her head and smirked. "It's ok. I just have to go and wash my eyes with salt now to remove the images." She looked at the opposite wall again, her arms crossed over her chest and face set in a slightly grim mask.

Elva sighed and took a step forwards. "Sif, as a fellow woman, would you help me and keep what you saw a secret? Please? I don't want anyone to know really and neither does Loki. It would be a scandal and he is in disrepute already." Elva sighed. "I also don't want to dishonour my parent's name by being thrown in amongst the women of lustful intentions. That is not why I'm with Loki."

"Fine," Sif nodded and watched her go quietly before speaking up once more. "Why are you with him Elva? It can't be the winning personality and you are not the type of woman to try and boost your position through marriage or blackmail."

Elva looked back and smiled slightly, holding her skirts up to keep from stepping on them. "Well, Lady Sif. For some reason I keep adding to, I love him," she called back softly before walking back to the library.

Sif watched her go then turned and strode back to her room, her eyes narrowed slightly and looking thoughtful.

Elva sighed as she walked towards Loki and smiled upon seeing him dozing in his chair. She slipped into his lap and kissed him before standing and letting him lean on her slightly as they gathered what he needed and headed back to his room.

Loki undressed and fell into the bed quickly, staying awake long enough for Elva to undress and join him. "How was Sif?" he asked sleepily as he held her against him, rubbing her arm gently.

"She will keep our secret," Elva said softly. "I am not quite sure how she is but she seemed better once we had finished talking." She sighed quietly and rested her head over Loki's heart, moving her arm onto his chest to rest beside her head.

Loki yawned. "I'll talk to her tomorrow if I get the chance." He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a light sleep.

Elva knew he would be deep under soon and she didn't move though she thought hard for a moment. She was sure she had seen something else in Sif's eyes when they had been talking. There was shock, confusion and some anger, but was it possible that she had seen one thing more?

Jealousy.


	29. Chapter 28 Shock

Loki was dreading meeting Sif the next day. He had no idea what she would say to him. Contrary to this he slept soundly for the whole night, waking late and rolling over. He quickly realised that Elva had gone, leaving a note on his bedside table.

'_It's my turn to disappear before you wake this time lover.  
I miss you already. I hope to be off a little earlier today so maybe we could meet in your rooms then go for a walk. I'll talk with you more later._

Please, be careful with Sif, I'm not sure how she's feeling right now and we both know that could spell disaster.  
I love you.  
Forever yours,  
Elva. Xxx'

Loki sighed and rolled onto his back again before stretching and yawning. He got up and looked around the room before standing and going to get clean clothes. He decided against just dressing and ordered for a bath.

He organised his notes as he waited for the water to be drawn then stacked them away neatly. All on the Bifrost they were no longer needed and he would file them away as soon as he could. He would take a trip to the library and store them away where he had hidden the rest of his idle plans and sketches.

As soon as his bath was ready Loki slipped into the warm water and sank down, enjoying the relaxing moment and the fact that he didn't have anything to do for the day. It was a relief to him to have a day off. He had been working flat out for the past few months between planning and construction and it had been dragging him down.

He now felt like he had a weight lifted from his shoulders and he felt freer than he ever had before. He took his time washing, letting the lavender water wash over him and ease out the knots in his muscles.

After a while he stood and draped a towel around him before walking back to him room. He was just gathering his clothes when the door burst open and he turned with a growl. He frowned when he realised it was Sif and made sure his towel was secure.

"Sif, I was wondering when you would come to see me. But honestly, did you have to barge in when I'm in such a state of undress?" Loki asked smoothly.

Sif crossed her arms and glared as the door swung shut behind her. "Yes, I had to 'barge in'," she said sarcastically. "But how was I to know you were undressed. Still, it appears there is little more to be seen of you after last night."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Well," he crossed his arms, muscles tensing slightly as he held back his anger. "I was not the one staring was I?"

Sif blushed slightly then growled. "Loki. Why her? She's only a hand maiden and your father would never approve."

Loki shrugged. "Because she loves me, and I love her. Besides, mother knows and she supports us. Heimdall knows and I'm sure by now he's told Odin something of the relationship though her name is protected." He looked into Sif's eyes and spotted what Elva had the night before. Sure enough, the female warrior was jealous of Elva.

Loki sighed. "I can't explain why I feel the way I do. But she was there for me when I needed someone. How could I not help falling for her?"

Sif frowned. "You should have restrained yourself. How could you ever marry her? Besides that, you are putting both her and your honour in more and more danger as you continue to do this." She walked towards Loki, her long black hair hanging down in her usual ponytail swung as she advanced.

Loki stood his ground, unmoving and honestly uncaring. "I do what I want," he snapped. "What business is it to you? You have no feelings for me other than contempt. I saw all of your glares, I know what you think of me."

Sif flinched and her arms slipped down to her side. "I know I have not been kind Loki but you angered me. I could not see straight and I let myself be blinded in respect to everything you did." She looked up into his eyes from her hands and sighed quietly. "I never had a chance with Thor and I knew that. But he bores me at times with his endless stories of battle. You on the other hand, you're interesting, funny and wise beyond many others here."

Loki watched carefully as she stepped closer again, ready to dodge back. He was as yet unsure of her intentions and the female warrior had a strong slap, no matter how short the distance her hand travelled.

Sif looked into Loki's eyes. "I never admitted it, but Loki, I've thought of you as more than a friend more than once and it rather appealed to me. I don't know why, but even now you can make me furious. I guess it's because I'm clinging to hate to prevent myself from admitting how I really feel." She shook her head. "I can't lie anymore. I have strong feelings for you Prince and I would that you stop this folly with Elva. She is, after all, a servant. I would you take me instead." She stepped closer and leaned towards him slightly.

Loki's eyes widened slightly at the honesty in her gaze and he took a moment to think about a proper response.

Finally he sighed and reached out to take Sif's hands. "I'm sorry dear Sif. You are a strong and beautiful woman but I have never thought about you in that way and couldn't imagine being with you." He squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm telling you straight, what I have with Elva is no lie and I will confront my father about it in due time, but for now, I beg you to set aside thoughts of me and keep my relationship with Elva a secret. For my sake, if you truly feel for me."

Sif looked into his eyes and nodded mutely. "I thought as much," she said quietly, pulling her hands away. "You are truly smitten. There is no hope for me." She stepped back and strode to the door. "I wish you luck," she said calmly before pulling it open and disappearing.

Loki watched the door for a moment then sank onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "For Valhalla's sake! What is going on here?!" he groaned, shocked by Sif's revelation and more confused than he had been when he had been trying to work out how he felt about Elva.


	30. Chapter 29: The All Father

It took Loki two days before he could talk to Sif properly again. Her confession hung over his head and he found it difficult to digest. It was more that he had failed to see her interest in him during all the time they had spent together. It made sense to him now, the slight touches on the hand, the long gazes into his eyes. He sighed, feeling like an idiot. Lacking the same feelings for her, he had not been able to see what should have been so obvious to him.

Loki had discussed it with Elva and she agreed. It was a shock but the two of them had talked it over and it was an open subject. Neither of them liked the idea very much but they knew they couldn't help it so they put it aside and returned to their comfortable relationship.

Loki was amazed by the depths of his feelings for Elva. They seemed to have no end and every time he saw her, he was overcome by how much she appealed to him in every respect. He often caught himself thinking of her when he had free time or there was a break in his activities.

Elva in turn was just as captured and more than once Frigga had caught her day dreaming for a moment instead of fully listening. Instead of being annoyed however the queen found it rather amusing and fully supported the two in their relationship. She even teased Loki about being love struck which always made him chuckle. She loved seeing the light in their eyes when the two caught glimpses of each other across a crowded room or when Elva came to serve on Frigga during Loki's visits to his mother.

Loki's discomfort around Sif had not gone unnoticed with the Queen and she had questioned him about it. She too was slightly surprised by the revelation that Sif had fallen for Loki some time ago. She knew her son viewed her as nothing more than a friend and she knew he was with Elva. She could not help worrying however that her husband might think the two a good match and she knew too well how he could be when he had his mind set on something.

It was with some trepidation that Loki went to visit him the next day, his eyes clouded by thought and worry.

Odin was sitting in his golden throne, his hand resting on arm rest and the other on the sceptre that he always carried with him. Loki remembered the power that came from it and the depths of the ancient magic that it carried. He had loved it at the time but now he worried about it, not wishing to be tempted again.

Loki lowered himself to one knee and placed his arm over his heart as he bowed his head in respect. "Your Majesty, you sent for me?" he asked calmly and smoothly.

Odin nodded and stood, walking down towards Loki. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Rise my son," he said quietly. "I would talk with you in private."

Loki stood and nodded before weaving a spell to soundproof the room. He smiled slightly and bowed his head. "Now we may speak openly with no fear of being overheard."

Odin smiled slightly and nodded before relaxing slightly. "I know I have not been fair to you at times. I favoured Thor over you, it was wrong but I did it. I regret it bitterly now. He was not ready for the throne and in truth, neither were you. I should not have chosen so early."

Loki gulped and nodded, not liking the discussions of the past. They stirred painful memories, not least of the icy grip of space and the feeling of rejection he had suffered under during his fall. He looked into Odin's eye and waited.

Odin patted his shoulder gently then turned, walking over to a table with two chairs, set opposite each other. He sat and gestured for Loki to do the same before continuing. Once Loki was seated he leaned forwards and looked at him, chin resting on his hands.

"Now Thor has a prospective wife, one from Midgard I'll admit, but he will not relent," Odin said calmly. "But that is not what is up for discussion. What I have heard, is that you have a woman of your own. Heimdall told me she is a young maiden but I could wrest no more from him. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Loki looked at his hands, gripped together on the table, then returned his gaze to his father. "I would rather not say at present. I'm sure you will find out in due time but I wish to keep this to myself. It is not for me, but rather I would keep the maiden's honour for as long as I may. She means a lot to me and I don't think you need worry about it."

Odin studied Loki carefully then nodded. "Very well, I shall respect your decision and ask no more on this subject until you have come forwards to tell me the name of your lady love." He paused and frowned slightly. "It would not be the Lady Sif would it?"

Loki shook his head quickly and moved, feeling slightly awkward. "No father, she is only a friend to me. You will recognise but not know the woman that has so skilfully managed to capture my attentions."

Odin smiled and nodded. "She must be remarkable indeed, to capture your attentions. It is rare to even see you with a woman. I am most interest to meet her." He chuckled. "Finally, my second son has found the love he needs."

Loki's cheeks reddened slightly and he nodded. "Finally father," he said quietly. He smiled. "Finally I feel loved. You will love her father."

"I have always loved you," Odin said softly, his voice gentle for once. "I know I might not have shown it but I have and will always love you. You are my son."

Loki smiled a genuine and relaxed smile. "And you my father," he said quietly, not ignoring his parentage but coming to terms with the fact he was adopted and stolen from his parents, from his birth place. He knew he had been abandoned but it was the first time he had actually faced the fact and not felt angry or rejected. "Perhaps, it is better this way. If I was left, I probably would have died and I would never had had the honour of being your son."

Odin took his hand and squeezed it once before standing. "Go now, Frigga wants to have luncheon with you and she requested you in little over half an hour."

Loki stood and bowed. "Thank you, father," he said calmly before leaving, striding down the halls to his room to neaten up before meeting with his mother for lunch.


	31. Chapter 30: Down to Earth

Loki had been dreading today. He had woken early, Elva still sleeping in his arms. He sighed and hugged her closer, not wanting to leave. It had been little over a week since he had spoken with Odin about his 'young maiden' and he had been called back to hear that he and Thor would be travelling to Midgard to meet with Jane.

Loki hadn't thought it wise if he went, he had tried to take over the world after all, but after a plea from Thor he had consented. He still had the faint bruise from Thor's clap on the back. The God of Thunder still forgot his strength even after years of his brother smacking his hand away in pain and frustration.

"Elva," Loki whispered. "Wake up."

Elva sighed and opened her eyes before climbing on top of him and laying her head on his chest. "I'm not letting you go," she said quietly. "I'm chaining you to the bed to keep you here."

Loki rolled his eyes. "As if you could overpower me." He smirked. "I am the God of Mischief, who knows what tricks I may try on you." He closed his eyes and his grin widened as he felt her lips against his neck. "Really Elva, is temptation the answer?" He chuckled and ran his hands down her sides and over her legs, enjoying the softness and warmth of her skin.

Elva giggled. "Perhaps it is," she said softly before nibbling his neck again. "It seems to be working either way. Your body does not lie to me Loki. I can _feel_ what I do to you."

Loki shuddered and looked down at her. "Once more, before I have to leave?" he asked softly.

Elva nodded and kissed him before his arms wrapped around her and his hand slipped to her leg, moving to roll them over. Elva pushed him back however and reached down to rub him, smirking slightly when she heard him moan in delight. She nibbled his neck as she backed down his body then stopped and sat up.

Loki looked down and smirked when he saw she had positioned herself right over him. "I see what you're after," he chuckled lightly before putting his hands on her hips.

"Just watch," Elva said quietly before lowering herself onto him, gasping and moaning softly as he met resistance then pushed up against her to slip the tip inside. Shuddering she pushed all the way down until he hit home at which point she put her hands on his chest to balance herself.

After a few moments to adjust she lifted herself up then pushed back down, smiling slightly as Loki bit his lip and gripped her hips tighter. She panted slightly then started to move faster, repeating her actions and steadily building up her speed until she was moving as fast as she could, twisting her hips slightly and moaning.

Loki panted and reached up to grip her breasts gently, playing with her nipples as she moaned and tilted her head back slightly.

"Loki! So good," Elva moaned, twisting her hips faster and panting as she bit her lip.

Sometime later Loki squeezed her hips tighter and moaned louder as he pushed up against her. "Elva!" he moaned, shuddering and closing his eyes. He could feel the tension in his stomach reaching breaking point and he knew he couldn't take much more.

Elva panted, feeling the tension build in her stomach as she twisted her hips and closed her eyes, concentrating wholey on him. "Loki!" She moaned, her hand still on his chest as she managed to push a little faster.

Loki gasped and after a few moments he pushed up against her to bury himself deep inside her.

Elva moaned and pushed down against him, twisting her hips to milk him as he shuddered and released deep inside her. She closed her eyes and panted then she moaned when she felt his tongue playing over her nipples. She shuddered and gasped as she felt his teeth then she buried her fingers in his hair and froze, body trembling as the coil snapped and she went over the edge.

Loki kissed her gently and put his arms around her and falling back on the bed, panting and holding her close.

Sometime later the couple lay in a tangle of limps, arms and legs hooked around each other in order to stay close.

Loki held her as long as he could then slowly untangled himself, rolling away from Elva and getting up. He looked down at her and smiled as she pulled the covers up over her and watched him. With another smile he kissed her forehead then went to wash. He quickly came back and dressed, realising he was later than he had planned.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair then laughed when Elva slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned and put his arms around her, holding her close. "Sheer temptation," he murmured softly, running his fingers through her hair as he looked into her eyes. "I shall miss you."

Elva sighed quietly. "And I you dear one. Two weeks seems like a long time." She rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath, taking in his scent. "May I steal one of your pillows? They smell like you and it may comfort me in times when the absence becomes painful."

Loki nodded. "Of course sweet Elva," he said softly. "Take what you wish, just make sure you are not caught with them. I would not be here to help you should they suspect you of theft."

Elva nodded and tilted her head back. "I love you Loki."

Loki smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I love you too."

Elva smiled brightly. "I know you do. Now kiss me and leave else you will be late and suspected."

Loki chuckled and kissed her softly before releasing her with a regretful sigh. "I will miss you so, but distract yourself and the time will fly. Soon we will be together again." He kissed her once more then walked to the door, glancing back with a smile before he left.

Elva sighed and dressed quickly, tucking one of Loki's pillows and his green and white scarf under her dress to hide them before returning to her rooms to store them in secret.

Loki strode down the halls to the stable where Odin and Thor were just arriving.

"Sleeping late brother?" Thor joked. "We had time to sup twice before coming here."

Loki smiled. "Well, unlike you brother I had work to do and I am still recovering from this work. It is draining you know, constantly checking the spells to make sure they are holding." He spoke truth as for the last few days Loki had visited the Bifrost and checked the machine from top to bottom over and over to make sure everything was in working order and ready for the longer journey to Earth.

Thor chuckled. "Truth indeed. Let us be off! We have to get to the Bifrost and land early else the Midgardians may notice something."

Loki nodded and looked at Odin. "Farewell father. We will return two weeks hence."

Odin nodded. "Take care my sons and come back quickly and safely."

Thor and Loki mounted then turned their horses, riding side by side down through the city then over the rainbow bridge, a stable hand following behind to take their horses back.

They soon reached their destination and dismounted, handing the reins to the young man and watching him ride back towards the city and the castle stable. The brothers, in name but not blood, turned to each other and nodded before turning to the Bifrost.

Heimdall was already waiting inside and he nodded to the pair before opening the bridge between the worlds.

Loki glanced at Thor again and upon seeing the anticipation on his face set his mind and stepped through, flying across the spaces between the worlds with the God of Thunder.


	32. Chapter 31: Jane

Loki and Thor landed deep in one of the deserts, dropping to their knees to absorb the shock. It had been a long journey in terms of distance and they were unused to using the Bifrost in its new form. It felt slightly different and was a good deal quieter on the landing.

Thor quickly stood and looked around. According to Nick Fury, Jane had been given her equipment back and then some, so she should have picked up their arrival and would be there soon. He sighed and set Mjolnir down before starting to pace.

Loki stood slowly, full of anticipation. Of course Jane would know his name. She would have heard it from others, Thor included. After the battle with the Avengers she was sure to have heard of him. He didn't know how she would feel about having the rebel brother with her for two weeks.

Loki sighed and stood with his hands behind his back. His long black coat flapped against the back of his legs and his hair brushed lightly over his cheeks where odd bits were tugged in the breeze. He had assumed his Earth clothing before coming here. It was strange attire in Asgard but worked better than heavy armour in Midgard.

Thor had left his armour behind as well and was pacing wearing black trousers and a ruby red, form fitting top. It was not like he needed form fitting clothes, his muscles were defined enough, but he wore them anyway.

Loki on the other hand, preferred his shirt and tie, though perhaps the waistcoat was a little much. He didn't know and didn't really care. His green and gold scarf whipped his side slightly in the wind and he sighed, feeling more anxious as time went on.

Finally Thor let out a shout and pointed. "Behold brother! An Earth carriage approaches!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "That is called a 'car' brother, or in this case, a van." He picked up Earth equipment faster than the God of Thunder and sometime he didn't get why he didn't pick them up too.

Thor shrugged. "It matters not. Jane approaches!"

Loki sighed. "Indeed she does," he said quietly, his hands twisted together behind his back.

The two watched as the large van approached then halted not fifty meters away.

Thor beamed as a woman jumped out and stood, a look of surprise and delight on her face.

"Thor?!" Jane called before running forwards and throwing herself into the waiting arms of the God.

Loki watched as they kissed sweetly and suddenly he missed Elva already. It annoyed him that they could not have an open relationship but soon he would confront his father about it. Hopefully, he would approve.

Jane turned to Loki after a few minutes and frowned. "Wait, aren't you?" She gasped and looked at Thor. "What are you doing bringing him here?! Who knows what he might try!"

Thor glanced at Loki, glad to see his calm expression, before he looked at Jane. "I have every faith in my brother. He is reformed. It was he that fixed the Bifrost after all."

Jane frowned. "He fixed it?" She sighed at his nod then looked at Loki again. "Alright, but I'm not very happy with it."

Loki bowed. "Thank you fair Jane. It was far more than I ever expected. You honour me with your kindness. I know my past is terrible to you as it endangered your planet. I do not expect forgiveness. That is too much to ask. You hospitality is a saving however and I am humbled by it."

Jane blushed slightly and nodded. "Come quickly then, before someone else finds us." She took Thor's hand and led him to the large van. She quickly directed him to the side door and left Loki to climb into the back.

Loki did so quickly. He did not like the treatment but it was better than he had hoped and he didn't mind so much as he would have before. He closed the door and went to sit in one of the seats.

Jane glanced back then sighed and drove away, heading back into town with her two new passengers. She glanced at Thor every so often and a smile lit up their faces as they enjoyed their reunion.

Odin had asked Loki to observe them and report back regarding the strength of their bond so he watched quietly and said nothing as he sat in the back, hands folded in his lap and green eyes missing nothing in the exchanges between the two. He smiled slightly, pleased that they seemed strong and happy together.

That would be a saving and one of the few things that would lead Odin firstly to allow Jane to visit Asgard so he could meet her and secondly, if he liked her, for her to marry Thor and become a Princess. It was a long shot that she would stay in Asgard. From what he had heard the Woman of Science was a strong minded woman and not likely to leave her work.

Thor had spent many nights pacing and contemplating the possibilities but so far he had thought of no reasonable answer. Loki had even been asked to help but the suggestions he came up with, no matter how good, Thor always turned down out of confusion and being unsure as to what Jane would decide.

But now, the pair would have two weeks to discuss the possible options and decide on the best course of action, one that suited them both.

Loki watched quietly as Jane drove them back to her home and place of work, feeling anxious about meeting her colleagues. It would be the first time he had met all of them, save one. That one he was looking forwards to least of all. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the impending meeting.


	33. Chapter 32: Awkward

Loki slept fitfully that night. He had shared a room with Thor for the first time since their childhood. He had reflected on those years, many decades ago, with a faint smile. Memories of childish tricks and nights spent hiding under blankets that were used as forts played in his head and finally he had fallen asleep late in the night.

Thor and Jane had been together and talking all day. It was easy to see the pair was smitten with each other but Loki had soon had to excuse himself to escape their loving and excited gazes. He had sat on the roof just watching things occur in the streets below and a distance away. He had spent many hours there just watching and thinking, until the sun went down and Jane had called him down for dinner.

He had been slightly surprised by her cooking abilities. "Lady of Cooking as well as Science," he had said, smiling slightly. When she had frowned he explained that he had meant it as a compliment. "To be called a Lady or Woman of something in Asgard, is a high compliment. It means you have high skills in a particular area."

Jane had glanced at Thor for reassurance before she blushed and smiled. "Thank you Loki. It seems the rumours are true. You do have a silver tongue."

"Aye, a forked one at that," Thor added with a slight grin.

Loki had merely rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Such a terrible faith in me brother. Why would I ever seek to do anything other than praise such an original and intelligent woman? Along with her being your woman."

He had been relieved when they had laughed and the rest of the afternoon passed rather quickly. It was not until the night that things had slowed down and he had remained awake for hours staring at the ceiling. Thor's snoring did little to help. The man had been full of honour and had refused to share a bed with Jane just yet. Loki could see why, but it still confused him slightly. His brother had always been hungry in that department, and it was quite an unusual thing for him to be abstinent for so long.

It was this morning, and the impending arrivals, that had kept Loki from resting peacefully. He had been worried for hours and had only just gotten up. Thor had already risen and gone to speak with Jane. He could hear his voice down the hall, deep and loud.

Loki sighed and dressed in his usual earth attire but left off the waist coat and tie, now wanting to be too formal. He combed his hair back and sighed quietly again. The time had come to face the music, so to speak. He quickly glanced in the mirror then walked down the hall, putting his shields up to hide the worry deep in his green eyes.

He froze at the door when he heard Thor's booming voice again.

"Darcy! Eric!" Thor said cheerily, greeting the two as the door swung shut behind them.

'Ah,' Loki waited, unsure of how to approach the situation. He had not banked on them being there so early. With a deep sigh he walked forwards and around the corner, his eyes meeting Eric's as he stopped.

Eric's eyes widened and he took a step back, looking confused and worried. "I thought you would be in chains by now, locked in a dungeon on Asgard."

Loki shook his head. "I was forced to rebuild the Bifrost for my freedom. It took many months but it is done. It was also a choice. I wanted to make up for some of my wrongs." He bowed his head. "For what I have done to you, I ask no forgiveness. My wrongs were far from just and I do not expect any to forgive nor forget."

Eric blinked and studied him, the room completely silent. Finally he nodded. "I don't forgive. But I might, eventually."

Loki bowed. "As you wish. It is your decision to make and yours alone. I will not pressure you to do so."

Silence fell again and the room remained silent for some time before Darcy, in a moment of her own, finally broke it.

"I thought you were taller," she said simply, staring at Loki.

After a moment the room broke into light laughter and the tension eased slightly.

"Perhaps I should be," Loki said, smiling slightly. "But I am tall enough for me. Especially beside the giant that I might call my brother."

"Always with the silver tongue," Thor jested. "Do you never tire of teasing?"

Loki smiled slightly. "Never with you brother. You're too much fun and so easily wound up."

Thor sighed. "And such is my downfall. I would fare better if your tricks did not stir me so."

Loki smirked. "Would you like me to shade your hair purple again to prove it?" The two of them laughed and shook their heads while Jane, Darcy and Eric looked on in confusion.

Thor smiled. "We shall eat and Loki may describe his trick to you. I must admit now that it is highly amusing but only now does it amuse me."

Soon after while eating pop tarts, a name both Loki and Thor found rather amusing, Loki described the first trick he had played on Thor since his return to Asgard.

Everyone found it rather amusing, funnily enough, Thor most of all.

The tension had eased somewhat though Loki could see that things would not be easy for a long time. The coming weeks would be tricky at best, and Loki was slightly jealous of Thor and Jane having an open relationship. It was just one thing he would have to face.


	34. Chapter 33: Missing You

The second day passed with relative ease. Loki and Thor had been left to themselves for a while as Jane filled Eric and Darcy in on the recent discoveries in her work and they in turn reported the discoveries from their trip.

On the third day Jane had taken the two Asgardians on a trip into town to buy more clothes in the case of them ever visiting again. It had been a day long trip with Thor asking questions about everything and Loki feeling rather anxious in case they would be recognised. Luckily they were not and they managed to get back without incidence.

It was the fourth day before the five of them were all sitting together for any amount of time. No conflicts ensued however and the group stayed quiet and relaxed.

Loki finally excused himself when it was getting late and returned to the room he shared with Thor, feeling tired. He was still not sleeping too well and he was constantly trying to catch up on rest by going to bed earlier. He felt tired by the end of the day but he could never seem to go to sleep earlier no matter what he tried. His mind was constantly flitting between Earth and Asgard and he found little rest in quiet.

Thor followed Loki while after and sat on his bed looking thoughtful. He stared at the floor for a while and rubbed his palms together.

"What is it that has you at such unease brother?" Loki asked, sitting up from his position lying back on the bed.

Thor shook his head. "I'm afraid, brother, that it is a delicate matter that I would not have discussed outside of this room or the present company."

Loki nodded and swung his legs off of the bed to sit facing Thor. "Of course brother. You have my word. Now what is it that ails you?"

Thor sighed. "I am not ailed, merely stricken. I know not what to do brother. Jane wishes me to sleep with her. I desire this greatly but I know not what to do about it. I would not want to hurt her and I am unsure as to Midgardian ways of doing such things."

Loki frowned slightly. "Why not tell her you fear to hurt her? I am sure she would understand. Besides that, you are no virgin brother and many of your female visitors speak of your, ehem, prowess in bed. If you doubt yourself I'm sure that might cheer you. There are few women that would resist you."

Thor chuckled. "There were few women I myself could resist but now I see and think of only one. She is beautiful is she not?"

Loki nodded. "She is. Not my type else I would have stolen her already." He smirked at Thor's thunderous expression. "Peace brother, I jest. I have no interest in your woman."

Thor nodded, looking relieved. Loki had stolen women out from under his arm before when he was in the mood. It was not difficult when you could charm your way into people's minds and whisper words of liquid gold to entrance them. "I am still unsure of what to do," he sighed. "I love Jane dearly but I know not how she would feel about my physical draw to her."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Brother, she asked you to sleep with her. Do you think she had rest in mind? I have seen the flickers of hunger in her eyes and I know well she is as drawn to you as you are to her. Go to her tonight and see yourself that I speak truths."

Thor sat thinking for a while longer then nodded and smiled slightly. He stood and looked at Loki. "Thank you for listening brother. I know this may not be easy for you, being single as you are. I wouldst not put you in a position where you would be uncomfortable."

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "Be at ease brother. Nothing you have said has caused offence and I feel grateful that you would share such things with me. It is an honour to regain your trust."

Thor stood and walked over, clapping Loki on the shoulder, chuckling as the God of Mischief winced and rubbed his shoulder.

"Must you be so rough brother? It is unnecessary and I would rather my body be in one piece and unscathed when we return to Asgard," Loki complained quietly.

Thor laughed and shook his head. "As you shall be. I gave my word to mother to return safely with you and not to let you or myself come to harm." He grinned and squeezed Loki's shoulder before nodding and stepping back. "Look after yourself tonight brother. I have a woman to woo."

Loki chuckled. "Woo away brother, I will be sleeping anyway. I need sleep more than before and I am feeling rather tired. I will see you in the morning." He yawned and lay back. "Oh, and Thor, try not to make too much noise.

He watched as Thor burst into laughter and left before he allowed his head to rest back on the pillows. It wasn't long before he stood and undressed, sliding into bed feeling more comfortable. He sighed and lay on his back for some time, just thinking of the past months of his life. They were far from the longest but they were some of the best he could think of and all thanks to Elva.

Loki sighed and rolled on his side, more jealous than ever of Thor and Jane as his thoughts stayed with Elva. He brought down his spare pillow and hugged it as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was a long while before his breathing calmed and his body relaxed as sleep overtook him and dragged him into strange and sometimes troubled dreams.

"I miss you Elva," he whispered so quietly that only he could hear, his voice heavy with sleep before he rolled over and slipped deeper into dreams again


	35. Optional Thor and Jane: That First Night

Thor approached Jane, feeling slightly apprehensions despite Loki's assurances. He slipped his arm gently around her and caressed her cheek lightly with his fingers.

Jane smiled and put her arms around his neck, standing on tip toes to kiss him softly.

Thor leaned down and pulled her closer, his lips pressed against hers in a gentle, loving kiss. It did not last long however as lust rose in the two and the kiss turned from loving to passionate and Thor's hands slipped to her hips, holding her against him.

Jane curved to him, her arms locked around his neck and fingers buried in his hair. She shuddered, suddenly craving his touch. She moaned softly in the back of her throat then parted her lips, tracing her tongue over Thor's lower lip.

Thor's arms immediately tightened, slipping around her and holding her close as he lifted her, holding her up against him, his hands moving to her backside to hold her up.

Jane gasped and pulled away from the kiss to look into his eyes, locking her legs around his waist. She blushed slightly, able to feel his arousal through his trousers. She kissed him again, shuddering when he walked and she suddenly felt the cool of the wall on her back.

Thor pressed against her and moved his hips slightly to grind against her, shuddering at the contact and lusting even more for her. He pulled back and pressed against her to keep her up then pulled off his shirt before leaning in to kiss her again.

Jane ran her hands down his chest, tracing her fingers over his abs before she pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly. She nibbled down his neck then lifted her arms as she felt his hand tugging at her top. She shuddered at the slightly cool air on her skin and put her arms back around his neck, pressing close.

Thor ran his hands down her side and stepped back from the wall, sliding his hand up her back to unhook her bra. He fumbled with the clasp as she nibbled his neck. He groaned softly, half in pleasure, half in frustration. He gave up after a few minutes and ripped it off, dropping the bra on the floor and pulling her firmly against him, shuddering as her bare breasts hit his chest.

Jane gasped in surprise but didn't say anything as she kept nibbling his neck, leaving a few marks as she moved her hips, moaning in delight when she felt his hard cock rub against her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her.

Thor grunted and sat back on the bed, keeping her against him as he lay back and rolled, holding her gently under him. He pulled away and panted slightly, his eyes locked on hers for a moment before they travelled down her body. He sat up and undid her jeans, trying to pull them off.

He didn't get far however as Jane undid his jeans and slipped her hands inside, quickly gripping him through his underwear.

Thor groaned and shuddered, his eyes closing as she rubbed him. He looked down at her, lust burning in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.

Jane kissed him back passionately, quickly falling to using her tongue to wrestle with his as they fought for domination. She won with a smirk as she tightened her grip on his cock and moved her hand faster, making him shudder and push back against her hand slightly.

"Roll over," Jane said softly, putting her free hand on his chest. She rolled with him, ending up on top, her hand between her legs and still holding him. She moved down and pulled off his jeans and boxers, Thor helping a little by lifting his hips.

Jane looked up as she took him in her hands again and rubbed gently before leaning down and slipping her lips around his cock. She moved slowly at first then picked up speed, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Thor shuddered and moaned, his eyes sliding closed as he slipped his fingers into her hair, holding her down against him. He couldn't help but push back against her, thrusting up lightly into her mouth and groaning in delight.

Jane almost choked at one point but she swallowed it back and kept going, tightening her lips around him and sucking harder.

She shuddered as finally, after what seemed like a long moment to her, Thor moaned louder and froze, shuddering as his penis bulged then he came down her throat, moaning louder again.

Jane was glad the walls were thick as she swallowed and pulled back, leaving her lips shining with liquid. She looked at Thor, panting slightly as she ran her hand down his chest.

Thor shuddered and sat up, pulling her down on top of him. His hands went to her hair as he nibbled down her neck and slid his hands into her jeans. He rubbed her gently surprised when he felt how wet she was.

Jane moaned and rested her head on his shoulder, shuddering under his touch. It did not take long before Thor rolled them over again and he pulled off her jeans and paused. He gazed with wonder at her lacy panties, never having seen anything like them on Asgard. He smiled and looked at them for a moment longer before pulling them off. He looked up into Jane's eyes then slipped his fingers between her legs again.

He was usually too impatient to pay attention to the women he was with but Jane was different and meant a lot to him. He wanted to return the favour of her attentions and he quickly worked to find her clit, smirking slightly when his fingers rubbed over it and Jane gasped, moaning loudly.

Thor leaned down and kissed across her breasts, running his tongue over her nipple as he slipped a finger into her, feeling her juices on his fingers. He quickly slipped a second finger in and moved them quickly, her moans spurring him on.

Jane shuddered and panted, gripping the sheets as she lifted her hips towards him, begging silently for more as she moaned softly and wriggled. "Please Thor! I can't wait any longer! I need you!" she panted and shuddered again.

Thor gasped as he felt her hand close around him again and rub his cock. He moaned softly and rolled on top of her, looking down into her eyes as he hovered carefully.

Jane pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her legs to put them around his hips. "It's ok," she said softly. "I'm ready."

Thor nodded and kissed her softly before pressing against her. He closed his eyes, feeling her warmth against the tip before he pushed and slid into her.

Jane moaned softly and shuddered as he pushed all the way in, reaching a depth she had never felt with any man before. She gripped his shoulders and moaned, her legs tightening around him.

Thor kissed her cheek as he tried to calm his racing heart. After a few moments he began to move, slowly at first then picking up a faster pace. It wasn't long before he was thrusting quickly into her, their moans accompanied by the sound of skin softly hitting skin.

Neither of them could count the minutes that passed, but it seemed like too soon before Thor's rhythm became slightly erratic and his breathing picked up. "Jane," Thor moaned softly. "Oh Jane."

Jane shuddered. "Thor, oh my god!" Her back arched as he pushed deeper and froze. She gripped his shoulders hard as his shudders called forth her own and they came together, holding tight to one another.

Thor rolled off her after a minute or so and pulled her against him, still panting softly. "I love you Jane," he said softly, his fingers tracing patterns on her arm.

"No-one has _ever_ made me feel that way before," Jane said softly. "I love you too Thor. Thank you, that was perfect." She closed her eyes and smiled, resting her head on his chest as she draped her arm over him.

They held each other close that night as they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their lips, both exhausted but happy from their first night together.


	36. Thor and Jane: The Morning After

Thor woke with another faint smile on his lips the morning after. His mind flicked back to the night before when Jane had first made love with him and they had fallen asleep together. He looked at her, still curled against him, her head resting on his chest.

He gently brushed her hair back from her face and smiled again. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have such a wonderful woman in his life. In a way, he felt sorry for Loki, not having a woman of his own. He sighed quietly, hoping one day that Loki would find someone that would be important.

Thor was thinking back on the day when he had spotted his brother with the maid in the garden. He wasn't sure what they had been doing but the blush on the woman's face had been enough to tell him Loki had been working his silver tongue at the very least.

He was quickly distracted by Jane stirring and opening her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled softly, his thumb brushing over her cheek to brush the last of her hair back.

"Good morning Jane," he said softly, his voice low and quite deep for the morning. Still slightly heavy with sleep Thor was not fully awake yet and would be quite happy to close his eyes and sleep for longer if that was what Jane wanted.

"Morning," Jane said softly, sitting up and looking down at him. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

Thor nodded. "Of course Lady Jane, did you?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I've told you, just call me Jane. And yes, I slept well." She leaned down and kissed him softly, her eyes sliding shut as their lips met.

Thor chuckled then slid his fingers into her hair as they kissed. He smirked slightly when he felt her hand on his chest. He closed his eyes, remembering her gentle touch last night and just relaxed, letting her do what she wanted. He shuddered slightly at her hand over his abs and opened his eyes to look at her.

Jane was looking down his body with a faint smile on her lips and she pulled back the covers to expose him. She giggled quietly and looked back up. "You are awake this morning, aren't you?" she said softly.

Thor smiled sheepishly and was about to answer when her hand closed over him and he let out a low, unguarded moan. His hands moved to Jane's hips and pulled them towards him while he sat up slightly to kiss her.

Jane kissed him back as she moved to straddle him, her legs either side of his hips as she rubbed him, not having to work for too long before he was fully hard. She was amazed at the effect she had on him, even more so given that he was a God and she a mortal. She was not about to complain however as she lowered herself onto him.

She had to pull away from the kiss as she moaned, sliding down all the way until he hit home. She paused for a moment, her hands on his chest as she panted lightly.

Thor shuddered and hugged her close, wrapping his arm right around her to hold her against him as he leaned on the other hand to keep himself supported. He soon rubbed her back lightly and looked up into her eyes before he looked down at their connected bodies. He smiled slightly and returned his gaze to her face, lifting his hand to caress her cheek.

Jane smiled and kissed him softly before she started to move, lifting herself up until she had almost pulled all the way off then plunging back down, pushing him deep into her. She moaned softly as she moved, her hands on his shoulders for balance.

Thor moaned and moved his hand onto her hip, encouraging her to move faster.

Jane did so willingly, feeling every inch of him as she pushed down, loving the sound of their laboured breathing and bodies hitting gently off of each other. She gasped in surprise as Thor's arm tightened around her and he rolled them, pinning her under him and plunging into her.

Thor shuddered as Jane moaned and he pushed faster and harder, giving more than he had the night before. The night before he had been gentle, for him anyway, and now, he was picking up the pace and giving her the full depth. He kept going as she wriggled under him and he panted softly, both enjoying the renewed vigour of their morning love making.

Jane arched her back, her legs tightening around him as she tried to hold him deeper in her, moaning softly every time his cock hit the spot inside her where she was most sensitive. She closed her eyes and strained towards him, moaning and gripping his shoulders harder.

It was a while later, when Thor's rhythm became erratic, that Jane felt the tension in her stomach reach breaking point. She was amazed. It was the second time she was going to cum with her partner. It had only ever happened to her once before, and that was with Thor last night. She arched her back and moaned louder, unable to hold it back.

Thor groaned and pushed himself faster, feeling the tension in his stomach getting to the point where he couldn't take any more. He shuddered and pushed deep into her, holding the depth as the tension snapped and he went over the edge.

Jane felt the tension break at the same point and she moaned loudly. The second he hit home she arched her back and gripped his shoulders. "Thor!" she screamed in pleasure, her legs tightening around him to keep him in place as they shuddered.

After a few minutes Thor lifted his head from its place on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with a faint smile. "That was the best it's ever been I think," he said softly.

Jane smiled softly. "For me too," she whispered, putting her hand on his cheek. "I love you Thor."

"I love you too Jane," Thor said softly before leaning down and kissing her gently. After a moment he rolled off of her and moved to lay beside her. He had forgotten the width of the bed however and rolled off the wrong side. He quickly slipped off and landed on the floor with a thud. He cursed and sat up, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor.

Jane gasped as he fell then giggled. "Oh Thor," she said softly, climbing down into his lap and hugging him gently. "You're silly sometimes." She kissed him then stood, stepping back. "Come on, we'll have a shower then I'll make you some scones."

Thor grinned and stood, taking her hand as she led him to the bathroom. They quickly showered then came out and dressed before heading down to the kitchen. Thor pulled her back and kissed her. "I have to talk to Loki, I'll be down in a moment," he said quietly before watching her go. He smiled then turned towards the room where his brother was sleeping, walking in and slamming the door open.


	37. Chapter 34: Laughter

Loki woke as the sun was rising and lay in bed, looking at the curtains. His pillow had slipped and lay on the floor. With a sigh he retrieved it before rolling onto his back. He closed his eyes and managed to get another hours' worth of a doze before he was woken by a dull thud. He opened his eyes and looked at the wall. Only then did he remember that Jane's room was next door and he marvelled at how quiet she and Thor had managed to stay. Usually, Thor liked his women to scream his name, an unfortunate event that left Loki regretting the fact their rooms were next to each other.

Loki sighed and rolled over before he smirked. Nothing could have disguised the low moan he had just heard. Obviously the couple were awake. He rolled his eyes as he put his pillow over his ears, trying to block out the sounds as the volume increased.

It was not until he heard, very acutely, Jane's voice, screaming out in obvious pleasure that he groaned quietly, hoping they would shut up so that he could steal a few more moments of rest. He relaxed when he finally heard the noise cease. He had just closed his eyes and rested back on the pillows when he heard a loud thud and a muffled curse accompanied by a gasp and a low giggle, sending his eyes flashing open to look at the wall.

He frowned slightly but decided to ask later. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes again, rolling onto his side with his pillow in his arms again. He finally dozed off, finding some rest and peace in his dreams.

Thor woke him an hour later, slamming the door open and striding into the room with a broad grin stretched across his face. "Brother!" he called as the door hit the wall.

Loki woke with a start and rolled over. Unused to a single bed he rolled right off of the edge and hit the floor with a muffled thump. He groaned and pushed himself up, shooting a glare at Thor. "I would not call you brother at this moment, for you are most fond of disturbing my rest in peculiar ways. First with Jane and now slamming the door open."

Thor flushed red and coughed. "Ah, you heard then. I am most sorry." He stood awkwardly and looked at the floor.

Loki stood and rubbed his arm where it had hit the floor. "It would not be the first and nor do I expect, the last. But I am glad you got over your fear."

Thor chuckled. "I did indeed, and so did Jane. She seemed as nervous and as anxious as I but when I…"

Loki held up his hand quickly to silence his brother, "Ah brother, I do not think details are necessary. I also think Jane would rather keep them to between you two." He pulled a slight face and shook his head.

Thor took a deep breath then nodded and chuckled. "My tongue runs away with me brother. I am still adrenalized."

"From the wake-up call, yes brother, I understand. Now please go so I can dress," Loki shook his head and sighed quietly. As soon as Thor had shut the door behind him Loki dressed and took a moment to calm his emotions. He felt happy for Thor but envious. He missed Elva more and more every day. He felt drawn to her and compelled to return to Asgard but he knew he had to wait another week and a half.

With a sigh Loki opened the door and walked down towards the dining room, where he suspected Jane and Thor would be, perhaps Eric and Darcy too. He walked into the room and looked up to see Jane setting the table while Thor watched her with a beam on his face. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Must you be so loud Jane? I really can't sleep with you screaming such."

Jane blushed madly and gasped. "I, I, I," she stuttered before escaping to the kitchen.

Loki glanced at Thor and at his pointed gaze followed her. He sighed. "I'm sorry, my tongue runs away with me sometimes. I am used to Thor's bluntness and I must admit, he rather startled me this morning while waking me. He was rather excited and quite loud."

Jane nodded slightly. "It's ok, I just. I've never made noise like that before." She blushed again. "I guess I'm not used to being heard."

Loki chuckled. "With Thor, I'm afraid you will probably have to get used to it. He does, for some reason, seem fond of hearing his name."

Jane nodded. "Eh, well, alright then. I'll remember that." She twisted her hands slightly then glanced at the cooker.

Loki stepped back to give her room then smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I've embarrassed you. It was not my intention."

Jane shook her head and smiled slightly. "It's ok, you were only telling the truth. I just wasn't expecting it." She pulled out a tray of scones and set them on the wire rack to cool before turning towards Loki and smiling slightly.

Loki smiled back. "Your cooking smells wonderful. I haven't had many chances to be in a kitchen. The last time was with Thor when we were children and we used to run under the tables. But that was many, earth years ago."

Jane nodded. "Can you tell me? I'm kind of interested in what he used to get up to when he was young. He knows lots about me but he wouldn't tell me much about himself when we talked."

Loki nodded and smirked slightly. "I can tell you many stories Lady Jane. It would be my honour."

So it was that Loki emerged from the kitchen with Jane a while later, both of them laughing at the trouble and various other situations both he and his brother had gotten into as youths.

Thor was in the dark and confused but was immediately distracted by the hot scones that were set in the middle of the table and it wasn't long before Eric, then Darcy joined them as they talked of many things that happened both in Asgard and on Earth, distracting each other and laughing happily together.


	38. Chapter 35: Eric

It was later that day that Loki found himself alone with Eric. It was not intended but it had happened that Thor had been telling a story Loki had heard before so he had taken the chance to escape and get some air to cool his head.

Eric had had the same idea and had almost bumped into Loki on his way back from the bathroom. The two had tried to go around each other three times but had bumped into each other every time and were now feeling more awkward than ever.

Loki stepped to the side and moved to let Eric past but the man did not move. Instead he fixed Loki with a calculating look and crossed his arms.

"Can I be of service to you?" Loki asked, feeling slightly confused as to what he wanted.

Eric shook his head. "I just wonder at what could have pushed such a seemingly intelligent man to the point of trying to take over the world." He frowned slightly. "Much more, what made you think you could do it?"

Loki sighed quietly. "I was blinded by guilt, self-hate and overpowering ambition for control. If I could not be loved, I would try to control that which I thought lower than me. I was wrong to be guided in such a direction and those I met did nothing but stir my hatred of myself."

Eric frowned slightly. "I have never heard of a God hating himself before. It seems unnatural." He stepped back to observe Loki clearer. "Or feeling guilt."

Loki sighed. "I had almost destroyed something I should not have, it was not wise of me nor am I proud of the deed." He turned and walked towards the window, standing with his legs slightly apart and his hands behind his back. "I would not have done so if certain things had been revealed earlier or if they had remained secret. But that was not the case and so guilt and despair drove me to the hands of my," he turned to look at Eric. "/Saviours/." He finished in a mocking tone, disliking the term for those that had stopped his fall through the abyss.

He remembered all too clearly the crushing cold of space, the feeling that there was nothing there to stop the free-fall and that there was no end until death came to claim his soul to take before Valhalla to be judged. He had felt lost, without grounds or purpose. Those that had rescued him had changed that.

They plucked him from the reaches of space and had taken him in, giving him care and attention beyond what he had expected, every day telling him he was better, born to rule, and that he could be so much more than king. He could be overlord forever.

"Capture Earth they said. It will be easy, they said," Loki sighed. "I admit, I also thought it would be easy. Your kind knows neither of magic nor of the endless supply of it that filters through the universe, available to any that might find ways to bend the power to their wills."

Eric nodded. "We rely on our machines to work miracles for us. Our machines and our chemical labs, they are all that stands between us and the primitive place earth used to be."

Loki nodded. "I have read up on earth histories and events that took place throughout it but I knew not what all of them were. Thus it was that I spent many long afternoons researching some of this modern language that seemed so alien to me, though I am the one new to this planet."

Eric chuckled. "English, I can read but not the fiddly little text notes. They just make so little sense to me."

Loki smirked slightly. "Eric. Goodman Eric, They confuse me more than I care to say. I only just discovered the workings of what your world calls, a mobile phone, before I was called away again and captured. It leads me to wonder what my brother might think of them. I'm most certain that they would confuse him."

Eric chuckled. "I still remember him throwing a cup on the floor and demanding another. I'll admit," he coughed. "That I did as such while drunk. I rather think he carried me back for I have no memories of walking there."

Loki nodded. "I have seen him do the same to Volstagg before, which is no easy feat as usually he is just as drunk as the man he is carrying. It is quite something to watch them stumble through the halls, singing and falling over themselves."

Eric grinned. "I have no doubts that it is indeed. I don't wish to see that in any such form though it sounds quite funny."

Loki nodded and smiled slightly. "I have no doubts, that should you ever visit Asgard, you will become as intoxicated as them." He smiled slightly. "It's more or less tradition to drink yourself into the ground when you have visitors, a tradition Thor takes great advantage of."

Eric crossed his arms. "I'm not sure Jane would like that so much. She's never been one for drink or those who get drunk."

Loki shrugged. "Thor can hold his drink well, he should be ok. More than that, he loves Jane dearly and I would not be surprised if he would cut down for her." He wrinkled his nose slightly. "I more or less end up at the end of one joke of or other after he's had a few and I would not mind cutting that away."

Eric looked at him in a slightly new light. "You've always been kind of, well, under Thor in some respects haven't you."

Loki nodded. "I remember a shadow, always drowned out by Thor's glory. It is a place I have come to accept now. I will always be the younger and lesser Prince."

Eric turned. "Younger, is not always lesser," he said firmly before walking back to the sitting room where the others were sitting and laughing, leaving Loki standing by the window in silent thought.


	39. Chapter 36: Walking

Loki had not had much time to himself over the next few days. Jane had been asking him hundreds of questions about the Bifrost, most of which she did not understand the answer to due to the fact all of his explanations were in terms of magic.

It had frustrated her at times and Loki had had to remove himself from the room to allow her space to cool down. He returned when she had calmed and had tried to help her work out the way that a transporter, like the Bifrost, could be built on earth. Loki had refused to use his magic to create it.

"If man cannot make it themselves, then they should not possess it," he had said firmly. Nothing Jane said would change his opinion. He had been there already and did not want another episode with trouble on earth.

Thor watched with some admiration as Loki refused Jane's every request for him to use his magic to help them construct their own Bifrost. He supported his brother, much to Jane's disgust.

The biggest surprise came later when Eric took Loki and Thor's side.

"Jane," Eric said seriously, walking towards her. "I know better than most the power a portal can have. I was at the center of it all and I didn't like it one bit. If there's a way down with a portal, what's to stop something else coming through it and invading earth?"

Jane could not think a strong enough answer to prove her point, so three days after the arguments had started, they ended with a simple statement from Eric and Thor was left to try and cheer Jane up. He knew she had been hopeful about being able to visit Asgard when she chose, if she was invited.

Loki stepped forwards. "Lady Jane, Heimdall watches all worlds. If Odin allows it, your call will be enough for Heimdall's eyes to be drawn to you and he will open the gate at your request."

Jane glanced at Thor for confirmation and was somewhat mollified when she received a nod and a gentle squeeze on her hand to support Loki's statement.

"Fine," she sighed. "But I still think it would be a wonderful thing to have."

Loki smiled slightly. "Wonderful, but potentially deadly. I would know best of all." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving a slightly saddened Thor and a confused Jane behind him.

As soon as he was clear Loki headed outside, craving the fresh evening air. It was finally cooling down and the soft breeze that had picked up was calming and refreshing.

Having walked a way down the path leading away from the town and across open countryside, Loki stumbled across Eric. He stopped beside him and looked at the man, older in appearance yet so much younger in years.

Eric had apparently noticed this too. "Look old enough to be your dad at least, but you're old enough to be my great, great, great, with a few more greats, grandfather."

Loki chuckled. "Asgard measures its days much differently to Midgard. There are many there that might still consider me a child or an adolescent at least, barely an adult." He put his arms behind his back and looked up at the clear sky. With the inky black of night creeping in the stars were beginning to appear and the moon, in its crescent form, was already in the sky and looking luminous.

Loki watched the stars, already familiar with them. He had borrowed a book on astronomy from Jane and read it on the sixth day, spending that night gazing up into the heavens to record the positions of the constellations he had just learned of.

He spent the next while discussing the stars with Eric, pointing out the constellations he knew well and inquiring the names of others he could not place names to. The two stood there for some time until the night grew cold and their breath became a weak mist on the air, fading into invisibility as soon as it left their mouths. Their conversation changed for a while then they faded into an almost comfortable silence.

"Thank you Eric," Loki said quietly, finally breaking the silence, "for pacifying Jane. No reasoning I offered would change her opinions."

"No problem," Eric nodded, his eyes still turned skywards. "I know why you don't want another Bifrost on Earth. I feel the same. We've had too many portals and we're too greedy to be able to protect them properly. Frankly, I don't want another portal on Earth. It seems like asking for trouble to me."

They stood in silence a little longer then Eric shivered and sighed. "It's too cold for me. I'm going inside. It was interesting talking with you Loki." He nodded. "Your knowledge is quite extensive for one new to our galaxy. You make me feel much the younger one."

Loki smiled slightly. "Younger, is not always lesser, or so a wise man once told me."

Eric laughed. "Wise perhaps, but a fool in some cases. Goodnight oh venerable God of Mischief."

Loki laughed. "Goodnight Wiseman Eric. May good fortunes follow you in your dreams and upon your awakening." He watched as the man walked down the path back towards the orange light that spilled out onto the dark soil, illuminating Eric for a moment before he disappeared inside.

Loki turned from the house and after a few minutes to let his eyes adjust, he started walking. He took deep breaths, allowing the cold air and peace of the countryside to calm and quiet his mind. He didn't know why he was feeling so anxious, but it was allowing him little peace of mind and he was always restless at night, unable to sleep.

Loki walked for almost an hour, just listening to the sounds of the birds, the ground under his boots and the faint flickers of music and voices that carried from the town. Once he felt better he returned back to the house, his cheeks pink and numb with the cold and his eyes brighter than they had been in some time.

"It looks like walking did him good," Jane whispered to Thor as the two watched the younger Prince leave the table after dinner to retire to his room.


	40. Chapter 37: Darcy

Loki had risen early and was down in the kitchen. The fridge had once confused him but he understood the principals now, if not how it was done. He grabbed, what was it again? Oh yes, an apple, and bit into It, savouring the crisp skin and the sweetness of the fruit. He smiled slightly, closing the fridge door and leaning back on the counter.

He had other tops, but he preferred his shirt and his black trousers. They were in his zone of comfort and he wore them more than others. He brushed some dust from his shirt and straightened, biting into the apple again.

With a contented sigh he walked outside and looked out over the countryside, his eyes scanning over the horizon as the sun rose, casting a pastel pink over the dawn and making the sky a pale blue. He watched as the small, golden edge of the sun appeared and started to rise, bringing with it clear skies and another warm day.

Loki was counting the days until their return to Asgard. "Nine down, five left," he muttered to himself as he watched the sun. He turned away and looked down towards the town, the light warmth of the sun making him smile slightly.

"Five what?" A sleepy voice called from the house.

Darcy yawned and walked towards him, stretching her arms above her head. Her top lifted slightly to expose her stomach and she flicked her long, brown hair back out of the way.

"Days," Loki answered, looking away as soon as she yawned. It was not often they saw a woman's stomach in Asgard and he was still slightly averted to it. His thoughts flickered to Elva for a moment then he shook his head and tried to think of other things. As much as he loved her, he didn't want to be distracted today. He wanted to try and catch up on rest before he saw her again.

Darcy stopped beside him and sighed. "That's gonna kill Jane ya know, you and Thor, well, maybe just Thor," she laughed. "Going home."

Loki smiled slightly. "I doubt she would miss me much. I have tried to destroy the Earth after all." He chuckled. "I am the bad guy," he said before laughing and rolling his eyes.

Darcy laughed. "Yeh. Ah well." She looked at him. "They're pretty loud though, aren't they? They woke me up again this morning. You'd think they'd get enough at night."

Loki chuckled and nodded. "Well, my brother has a pretty much insatiable appetite. I've seen him with two, sometimes three girls before and he's still demanding wine and their company all night."

Darcy raised an eyebrow then smirked. "I should have grabbed him then." She looked down at the town then back at Loki. "What about you then? You like lots of women too?"

Loki shook his head. "My tastes are more refined than my brother's. I prefer a woman I can talk to for the night, so that if we wake up in the morning and feel like just talking, we can." He smirked slightly. "Not that the women I've been with stay long. They all prefer Thor. The handsome Prince." He sighed, feeling put under the shadow of the God of Thunder again.

He looked down, feeling Darcy's eyes on him. He looked into her eyes, curious as to what was holding her attention on him.

Darcy smiled slightly. "It's been a while since you had some fun then?" She laughed lightly.

Loki looked away, not sure how to answer that question. He had not told Thor about Elva, he wasn't sure whether he should tell Darcy or not. She was almost a stranger to him after all.

Darcy watched him for some time then looked away. She grinned. "You know, I'm single," she said, looking back up at Loki to gauge his reaction.

Loki blinked in surprise and raised his eyebrows then smirked slightly, looking down at her. "I'm afraid Darcy, that I must refrain from your open invitations," he said lightly.

Darcy crossed her arms, deliberately pushing up her breasts. "And why is that? Don't you like having fun?"

Loki turned to face her and chuckled. "On the contrary, I like it very much, as all men do. But I don't think it's wise of me to venture into a relationship of any kind with you."

Darcy studied him and suddenly grinned, turning to him and poking his chest. "You like it. But _you've_ got a girl back in Asgard!" she said excitedly, having a rare moment of insight.

Loki was taken aback and stepped backwards, studying her. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You do!" Darcy grinned and clapped her hands together. "I knew it!" She smirked and turned back towards the town, her head held high and her chin tilted upwards.

Loki watched her for a moment then turned to follow her gaze. They stood quietly together then Darcy turned to look at Loki again.

"So," she smirked. "What's her name?" she asked, her eyes bright and curious.

Loki looked at her then sighed and decided to give in. "Elva," he said lightly.

Darcy nodded and smiled. "That's a nice name." She paused then grinned. "Does Thor know?"

Loki shook his head. "Not yet, and I plea, Darcy, please keep this to yourself. Elva and I are not ready yet for anyone to know of our relationship. It is still in the early stages and we are still trying to find out what we are going to do."

Darcy bit her lip and crossed her arms, her eyes turning back to the town. Finally she sighed. "Alright, fine, I won't tell. But it'll cost you! I want to visit Asgard with Jane."

Loki smiled slightly then nodded. "I think, Lady Darcy, that that might be arranged." He looked down at her. "Your silence is appreciated." He looked up and sighed quietly. "The sun is higher now. No doubt Thor and Jane will be down, possibly Eric, we should go back inside."

Darcy nodded and smirked slightly. "Meet you in the kitchen," she said before turning and waving over her shoulder as she walked inside.

Loki watched her for a moment then shook his head and went to the kitchen to find the others.


	41. Chapter 38: Three Days Left

The next two days passed without incidence or anything of major importance happening. Thor and Jane were spending more and more time together in apprehension of their last day and that had left Loki, Darcy and Eric to find things to do on their own. Quite often they had sat together and talked. Loki found Eric quite willing to talk to him which was a surprise but a welcome one. He had been dreading him holding a grudge against him and it was one of the things that had put him off the trip.

Loki had also taken to going for walks in the countryside. He did not often leave the city so it was nice to have a sky with no hedges, to be able to see the horizon as he walked. It was on one of these walks, when he was not thinking of anything in particular, when his mind went back to thoughts of Elva. Again, for reasons unknown to him he started to feel uncomfortable.

For the entire walk back Loki couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong, that he had missed something. He sighed, unable to think of anything that might be wrong. He ran his fingers through his hair before sighing again and walking inside. He smiled slightly when he saw Eric trying to describe something to Darcy. Thor and Jane were no-where to be seen but he could hear them in the kitchen, talking in low voices.

Loki looked in as he passed, seeing the two sitting at the table, holding hands and talking with their heads close together, locked in each other's eyes. With a smile Loki walked on past and headed up to his room. Thor had moved in with Jane and the two had woken him up almost every morning since the first. He didn't mind so much though as they were usually awake around the time when he was stirring anyway.

Loki slipped into the room quickly and stretched. He decided to take a shower. The day was warm and he had been walking for quite a while. His shirt was sticking to his back slightly and he was glad to get rid of it. He dropped his shirt on the bed and looked around before going to fetch a clean one. He got clean black trousers to go with it and clean underwear.

Finally Loki sighed and undid his trousers, dropping them to the floor before picking them up and throwing them on the bed. He grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom. Once there he set the towel on the sink and took off his underpants before stepping into the bath. He quickly turned the water on to warm and stepped under the jet.

Loki smiled slightly, letting the warmth of the water ease the tension in his muscles and help him relax. It took him a few minutes to wash his hair and body before he stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry himself off. He glanced at the mirror and sighed quietly when he saw the haze of his reflection. He looked away and rubbed his hair with the towel before wrapping it around his waist and stepping back into his bedroom.

He froze when he saw someone sitting on what had been Thor's bed. Straightening, he cleared his throat and looked at Jane.

Jane jumped and turned, blushing when she saw Loki in just a towel, his hair still dripping wet. She looked him over quickly and realised how much a man he was. Lean and fit his body was toned if not to the extremes of Thor. She couldn't deny that he was attractive in a roguish way, but not her type. A faint line of hair descended from his stomach down below his towel and there was the faint line of abs, more visible in the evening light than usual.

Jane stood and smiled slightly. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were having a shower, I only just walked in and sat when you came out."

Loki chuckled. "Then it's a good thing I had my towel," he said lightly. "Can I help you Lady Jane?"

Jane sighed. "First of all, please don't call me Lady. Secondly," she took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you on the first day. I didn't think how hard it would be for you to come down here and, well, just be here after what happened." She looked into Loki's eyes. "You're brave to talk to Eric. I guess that wasn't easy."

Loki looked back into her eyes and shook his head. "No, it wasn't," he said quietly. "But little in life is and I had to do it sooner or later. I couldn't let my brother marry a woman without me first meeting her. I have to find something to tease him about."

Jane paused, unable to figure out a response to that, something Loki soon picked up on.

"I'm teasing," he said lightly. "I always tease Thor about his women but you're different. You might just escape the teasing."

Jane shook her head. "Married?" she asked quietly. "Did Thor say something to you?"

Loki froze. "Ah, no, not as such. Has he not discussed it with you?" He walked over to sit on his bed, eyes focused on her.

Jane shook her head and sat on the other bed again. "He's mentioned it, but I just don't know. I'm a mortal, I'm aging whereas Thor, is," she trailed off, her voice getting quieter.

"Thor is not. I know." Loki nodded. He stood and walked over to sit beside her. "But there is magic not even I know off by heart that can probably help. It would require your consent but I can see if there is some way to make you, immortal."

Jane looked at him, her eyes wide. "You could do that? You would do that?" she asked, slightly surprised. "Are you sure?"

Loki nodded. "My brother is happy with you. I don't wish to see him broken if you should die." He looked down at the ground then jumped when she put her arms around him and hugged him. With a faint smile he twisted to return the hug.

Jane smiled, her head resting on his chest. She could hear the strong beat of his heart and it was a slightly comforting sound. After a moment she pulled away and stood. "I'm going down to make dinner. I'll see you in a bit," she said warmly before walking to the door.

Loki stood and watched her go, glad that they were creating a friendship in the least.

Jane sighed. "I can't believe there's only three days left," she said quietly before opening the door and stepping out.

Loki watched the door shut behind her and sighed, feeling anxious again. "Only three days left."


	42. Chapter 39: Second Return

It seemed a long time in coming to Loki, but finally the last day was there. He rose early having barely slept at all that night. It did not take him long to dress into the clothes he had arrived in. He smiled slightly at the smell of lavender, the detergent Jane had used. It brought back memories of the bath he had shared with Elva and the way they had both smelt of lavender afterwards.

It was a fond memory of Loki's and one he had often revisited during moments of reflection on Elva. It was one of their more tender shared moments and it meant a lot to Loki.

With a sigh Loki stood and went to the window to watch the sun rise. It had been agreed that they would leave around midday and it was still several hours away. The soft golden light of the sun fell on Loki's face as he watched the globe rise over the horizon.

Once it had cleared the edge of the earth Loki turned to the room and started to tidy the small amount of things that Jane had purchased for him to use while on earth. He tucked them away in the drawer that held his clothes and stripped the bed. He felt funny doing it, it was not a chore he usually did, but he put that fact aside and did it anyway, balling the covers up and walking out of his room to put them in the washing bin.

Once he had that done he decided to go downstairs and wait for the others. It was still early, only about seven o'clock in the morning, but he didn't want to wait in his room any longer. At the last moment he changed his mind and headed for the front door, choosing to go for a short walk to wake himself up and clear his head.

He struck out on his usual path and walked at a leisurely pace, just listening to the bird and other animals waking up and calling out to each other. He smiled slightly at a light breeze that swept over the ground, stirring the dust and bringing the damp scent of water with it. There would be rain by the end of the day and Loki could see the hints of clouds looming in the distance. They were moving slowly however and wouldn't be here in a while so he wasn't worried about them.

Loki waked in silent thought and realised he had gone further than he meant to. With a sigh he turned around and following another track, worked his way back to the house. He was surprised to find it was almost nine o'clock and the others were up and eating breakfast.

He joined them and took part in casual conversation with the four over a plate of pancakes. Jane had splashed out and spent time preparing them. She has considered pop tarts but had settled on pancakes. They were easier and she knew Thor would have demolished the pop tarts already.

Both Jane and Thor looked tired and both had damp hair from an early morning shower. Everyone knew they had been up late last night, talking and making love. Neither wanted to part but both knew it had to happen.

After breakfast everyone helped to clean up and preparations were made for the trip back to the place where both Thor and Loki had landed. It seemed like almost no time before they were ready and everyone piled into the van.

Darcy drove so Thor could sit with Jane. Loki sat opposite and looked out of the window. Eric was in the front with Darcy. They were soon driving along the road towards the landing place and conversation dwindled to be replaced by silence broken only by the sound of the van.

After about twenty minutes they were well out into the countryside and the town was far behind them. Thor and Jane were locked in each other's eyes and hadn't moved for the whole journey. Loki felt sorry for Thor, he was leaving his woman behind but Loki was returning to his with a lesser absence than Thor had ever had.

Loki looked up as Darcy stopped the car right near the place he and Thor had landed. With a sigh he got out of the car with Eric and Darcy, leaving Thor and Jane to themselves for a while. He walked a way with the two and stopped, looking up at the sky. Thunderclouds were rolling towards them and it would not belong before a storm hit. It was good timing in that respect as the light of the Bifrost would be passable as lightning if it was kept brief.

Eric turned to Loki and looked him over. "Are you happy, to be going back? I mean is life good on Asgard?"

Loki looked at him then glanced at the sky again. "I'm not really looking forwards to it. Odin has my powers in his hand and should I make one move he considers as bad then they will immediately be removed." He sighed quietly. "But, it is home. In a way I am glad to be returning." Mainly to get to Elva, he added in his thoughts.

Darcy shot him a knowing glance and smiled smugly, glad to know his secret. She looked up at the sky and crossed her arms, shivering slightly. It was cooling down as the storm was approaching and a cool wind was blowing across the ground.

Finally, after a long conversation Jane and Thor got out of the van. Their hair was slightly messed up and it was obvious they had been locked in each other's arms for the last few minutes.

Thor kissed Jane gently once then let her go. He walked towards Loki with a brief nod as he headed to where they had set down.

Loki turned and bowed slightly before following Thor, striding beside him toward the small circle still visible in the undisturbed earth.

The brothers turned and watched the three mortals before they looked skyways. "Heimdall," Loki called. "Take us home." The two had time to look down again before light surrounded them and they shot skywards, returning to Asgard in record time.

They landed lightly and walked into the vault of the Bifrost as it was cooling and the spinning slowed.

Heimdall removed his sword and walked towards them. "The King requires your report then you may do as you wish." As Loki passed he turned his golden eyes to him. "Your mother wants to see you as soon as you have leisure."

Loki nodded and walked on with Thor feeling more apprehensive than ever.


	43. Chapter 40: Reports

It did not take long for Loki and Thor to reach the castle. The stable hand had brought down their horses as soon as he had heard and the two were quickly galloping up the rainbow bridge side-by-side. As soon as they got to the stable they dismounted and handed the reins to another stable hand.

Loki put his hand on Thor's shoulder and squeezed gently before looking up at him.

Thor put his hand over Loki's briefly then strode on beside him, the two brothers walking together towards the throne room. With the quick stride they soon reached it and were granted access immediately by the guards.

The two walked towards the throne and knelt, placing their right hands across to rest their fists on their hearts.

Odin smiled slightly and watched them. "Stand," he said in his deep voice. "I trust your trip went well. I must also congratulate you Loki, it seems the new Bifrost works very well."

Loki bowed. "Thank you your Majesty." He said, standing with Thor.

Thor stepped forwards. "Jane sends her regards and wishes you and mother good health." He put one foot on the first step and leaned forwards, resting his hand on his knee and leaning on it slightly. "In addition to that, it seems the scientists of Earth are trying to create their own Bifrost."

"Is that so?" Odin said thoughtfully, leaning forwards a little. "Are they having any success?"

Loki stepped forwards, his hands behind his back. "It is true, but they have made no break-throughs and there is little look of any success being had in the next few years. Jane asked for my help but on my behalf I refused. I did not want to get involved in something that might endanger Midgard."

Odin nodded. "That is wise of you Loki. The Midgardians know nothing of magic beyond myths and stories. That kind of power could be disastrous in the wrong hands and I do not want that to be connected to you in any way. Your reputation on Earth needs improving at best."

Loki nodded. "If you wish to phrase it that way. Honestly I would say I have no reputation other than a bad one."

Thor waved his hand. "That is not of importance and can be changed." He looked up at Odin. "Jane and I, we request permission for her to visit Asgard at some time in the near future."

Loki looked up. "In that respect, I think it would be a kindness to allow Eric and Darcy a visit as well. I owe Eric something and Darcy earned my friendship on the latest visit to Earth."

Thor looked surprised for a moment, he had not thought of Darcy and Loki as friends but they had seemed to get on ok together so it was only fair to give that room of thought.

Odin watched Loki and Thor for a while, looking thoughtful as he stroked his beard. "Very well," he said finally, sitting back. "They have been hospitable for you, so we will return the favour and they may visit when they wish. I will request that Heimdall send them a message of some sort." He stood and walked down the steps to them.

"Now business is done, welcome home my sons," he said, warmly placing a hand on both Loki and Thor's shoulders.

Loki and Thor placed their own hands on Odin's shoulders and smiled. "It is good to be back father," Loki said honestly.

Thor nodded though both Loki and Odin knew that he was already missing Jane and hungering to see her again.

After a few moments Odin stepped back. "Very well, Loki, I request a report on the information you have about the human's attempts to build a Bifrost as soon as you can get it to me. But for now, take the day to yourselves and relax."

Thor and Loki bowed again before walking from the room as Odin returned to his throne. They stopped outside the door and looked at each other.

Thor sighed. "Well, I'm going to find Volstagg, Hogan and Fandral, perhaps Lady Sif will be there too. I need a distraction."

"Don't get too drunk," Loki warned before sighing himself. "I'm going to find mother. I wish to speak with her."

Thor nodded. "I will see you at dinner then."

"Until dinner brother," Loki said, clapping Thor on the shoulder. He winced when Thor did the same. "I hope you weren't that rough with Jane else she'll be covered in bruises by morning."

Thor laughed and shook his head before walking down the hall.

Loki smiled slightly and watched him then turned and walked the opposite way, heading to his mother's sitting room, walking steadily as he looked around to see if anything had changed. But no, everything was still in its usual place, not a suit of armour or statue out of place.

He knocked and waited for a few moments before hearing his mother's voice telling him to enter. As soon as he entered the room he could feel something was wrong. He walked towards his mother and knelt in front of her chair, taking her hands and kissing them lightly. "Heimdall told me you requested my presence, I came as soon as I could."

Frigga looked down and placed a hand under his chin to lift his head. "Yes, I did. I'm afraid we have something we must talk about."

Loki frowned. "Afraid mother?" he asked, looking up into her eyes. "What is it that makes you feel that way?"

Frigga sighed and indicated the seat beside her. Once he had sat down she took his hands into her own and looked at them for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "I know you are involved with Elva and that you love her," she said softly. "It is of Elva I need to talk to you."

Loki nodded, listening intently, fear beginning to rise to the top of his emotions. "Is she ok?" he asked urgently, immediately worried.

Frigga nodded. "Her health is fine, but she is a little shaken. Perhaps she should tell you herself, you would believe it better from her. That this is not some trick."

Loki frowned then looked up as Elva entered the room at Frigga's bell. She curtsied then looked up, meeting Loki's gaze. She gasped lightly and watched as he stood and walked towards her.

Loki took her hands and looked down into her eyes, rubbing her hands gently. "Elva," he said softly, his voice gentle and full of concern. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

Elva looked at Frigga and sighed quietly. Her eyes shifted to watch Loki's thumbs rub the back of her hands before she finally lifted her gaze back to Loki's eyes. "Please don't be mad," she said quietly. "I love you Loki."

Loki lifted his hand to caress her cheek softly. "I love you too Elva, but I guess that this is not what you wanted to tell me."

Elva shook her head and under the watchful and tender gaze of the Queen, she did tell him.

"Loki," she said softly, looking deep into his eyes, her gaze honest and warm. At the next two words, Loki's heart stopped and his throat went dry.

"I'm pregnant."


	44. Chapter 41: What To Do

Loki paced, his eyes flickering between the two women. "How far along?" he asked quietly.

Elva sighed. "About three weeks. It must have happened before you went to Earth. I had my period the week before, while you were working on the Bifrost, so it had to be after that." She looked at her hands, twisting together in her lap. "I'm sorry Loki, I've messed everything up," she said quietly.

Loki strode towards her and knelt, taking her hands into his own as he looked up into her eyes. "Don't say that. Things are more complicated now but they are not messed up. Never that." He moved up and kissed her gently before standing and resuming his pacing.

"I knew there was something wrong. I couldn't relax many times on Earth and I had no reason in particular other than a feeling of unease," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair, something he always did when he was frustrated, worried or thinking. Right now, he was all three.

Frigga nodded. "You've always been insightful to when something is wrong," she said softly. "Or," she glanced at Elva, "when something big has changed." She stood and walked towards Loki. "What are you going to do?"

Loki stopped and looked at Elva, who had lowered her head to look at her hands again, before looking at Frigga. "I will _not_ let her have a child without a father, but I don't want to have her dishonoured by having an illegitimate child with a Prince. It would fare badly for the both of us." He frowned and put his hand over his eyes to rub them. "I just don't know."

Frigga sighed. "The first thing, is to tell your father. I know it will not be easy and all I can do is prepare him."

"He knows I have a woman," Loki said quietly. "But he knows not who and even less of her position in the castle." He shook his head and sighed. "He won't like it, not at all."

Frigga shook her head. "He won't. But he'll cope." She sighed and placed her hand on Loki's shoulder. "I trust you to try and do the right thing," she said softly. "So will Odin. I don't expect him to be happy, but he won't turn you aside." She caressed Loki's cheek gently, glanced at Elva then turned towards the door. Gathering her skirts she lifted them slightly then headed out towards the throne room.

Loki stood for a moment, watching her go. He finally turned, taking a deep breath and walking over to kneel in front of Elva again. "I love you," he whispered softly. "I'll find a way, to make this work. But you must come and talk to Odin with me. I'll need you there and there's no better way to prove my love for you, than by walking in with your hand in mine."

Elva looked into his eyes and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Loki, I love you too. But if this in any way endangers you I will take my leave and return to the house my family owned. I am sure I would find work elsewhere. I can't have you being in trouble because of me."

Loki shook his head and placed his hand over hers. "Elva, there is nothing that would keep us apart. I would gladly give up my position as Prince to keep you in my arms for the rest of eternity. It would seem like a void without you and I can't face the darkness alone, not again." He turned his head and kissed her palm before looking up into her eyes.

Elva sniffed then sank to her knees, throwing her arms around his neck and breaking into a sob, her face buried against his chest. "Oh Loki! What have I done?" she cried, tears running down her face and soaking into his shirt. "I'm so sorry!"

Loki stroked her hair, holding her close. "Elva, dear, sweet Elva," he said softly. "You have done nothing, it was my stupidity that brought us to this. I should have been more careful. Up until that week after the testing of the Bifrost, I was. But I forgot myself and was ignorant. Can you forgive me?"

Elva shook her head. "Loki, it's not your fault," she whispered, her cheek on his chest and voice catching from half choked back sobs. She moved closer and closed her eyes, trying to quiet her breathing as she listened to his heart, using the steady rhythm to sooth her nerves. "And," she added softly. "You're the smartest person I know."

Loki smiled slightly. He held her tightly against him, his arms locked around her in a protective embrace with his eyes focused on the wall with its gold and purple tapestries. He lost himself in them for a few moments, memories of Thor and him as young boys watching the designs dancing in the firelight dancing in front of his eyes before they faded and his attention returned firmly to Elva. He squeezed her gently and looked down, moving his hand to caress her cheek.

Elva moved back to look at him and stared deep into his eyes before she stretched up and kissed him softly, her hands moving to hold on to the front of his shirt. "I love you," she whispered softly, locked in his gaze.

"I love you too," Loki replied quietly. "I have since the moment I first laid eyes on you, though I did not know it then." He kissed her gently then sighed, moving back and standing before offering her his hand.

Elva took it and stood, not letting go as she watched his face. They stood for a while, Loki slipping his arms around her waist and Elva moving hers back to their position around his neck. They did not talk, instead spoke with their eyes and kept the silence unbroken.

It was to this scene that Frigga returned with a calm but slightly worried expression. "Odin is ready to see you now," she said quietly, watching as the couple turned.

Loki looked down at Elva and caressed her cheek softly before taking her hand and leading her from the room, following his mother back towards the throne room.

"It's time," he whispered softly to Elva as they neared the looming golden doors.


	45. Chapter 42: The King's Judgement

It was with great anxiety that Elva approached the doors. She had only met Odin once and he had always seemed imposing to her. She was afraid of him and what he would say. She held tight to Loki's hand, trying to ignore the stares from the guards as they stopped in front of the doors.

Frigga nodded to the armour clad guards and they opened the doors, swinging the heavy golden doors inwards and standing to attention as the three passed.

Loki squeezed Elva's hand gently and walked with his head held high as they approached the throne. He stopped and knelt with Elva, both letting go to place their right arms across their chests in respect to Odin.

Odin studied them as Frigga curtsied then walked up the stairs to stand on the step below him. "Close the doors," he ordered, watching as the throne room was shut off from the rest of the castle with the thud of metal hitting metal.

"Loki," Odin said sharply, standing and setting the butt of his staff on the floor. "What is it that you need to tell me that is so serious that Frigga must first advise me to calm myself?"

Loki looked up and stood, his eyes guarded and cautious. "It is something of which I have only just learned. It was a surprise to me beyond what I had expected and I am still in shock, but I must disclose it immediately else the situation would get worse." He glanced at Elva then looked back up. "Your majesty, this is Elva. For the past few months she has been my lover. She tended me after my lashings and after a while my heart began to yearn for her and I had not the strength to resist."

Odin frowned and held up a hand to stop him. "You love the woman that serves as a hand maiden to your mother?" He looked at Elva who was trembling slightly and looking very pale. "Does this woman return your feelings?"

Elva looked up. "With all of my heart your Majesty. I would not put the Prince in a position of ill report if it was the last hope I had for life. He has made me feel more comforted and happy in the past few months than I have been in years."

Odin studied her carefully, looking deep into her eyes and scanning her. He could read the worry clearly in her gaze and it was not long before she returned her eyes to the step she had been staring at before. The traces of love in her eyes after a quick glance at Loki did not go unmissed and it was stronger than he had expected. It was almost a treasure to him, if it were not that the situation was serious. "There is more, you are not telling me something Loki. You would not speak of your affairs with a woman unless there was something else."

Loki nodded and took a deep breath. "Indeed your Majesty, there is more." He moved slightly closer to Elva and managed to link his little finger with hers, keeping it discreet and out of sight as he fixed his eyes on the King's remaining blue eye. "It was not beyond my power to prevent, but a slip up on my behalf resulted in an event that should be celebrated, but in this case is a source of turmoil." He paused and squeezed Elva's finger gently. "Your Majesty, Elva is pregnant. I am to be a father." He watched the King closely, feeling anxious.

Odin sat again, his expression unreadable as he studied the couple in front of him. He was frustrated with his youngest son for getting himself in a position that would worsen his already tenuous position as well as potentially ruining the life of the woman he was standing with. "You realise," he said gruffly. "How serious this is."

Elva and Loki nodded, lifting their heads to watch him and subconsciously stepping closer to each other. Beyond all else Elva feared banishment for Loki, though she did not think that Odin would resort to that. She also feared being cast out but that was something she had not mentioned and silently hoped would never happen.

Odin rested his chin on his hand as he watched them group together out of fear. He knew a solution had to be found but it was not in his mind to punish either of them severely as it would only make the situation worse. "There are consequences for both of you because of this. You will have to find an answer quickly else the truth will be spread throughout Asgard like wildfire and the two of you will be faced with much more than you are facing now." He sat back and folded his hands. "Wait in the side chamber. I must think further on this."

Loki bowed as Elva curtsied then the two turned and left walking towards the chamber with worried steps. Loki opened the little door quickly and they slipped through into the side chamber.

Elva looked around. Having never been in there she was slightly curious but worry replaced that feeling and she only took a moment to glance around the room before she returned her eyes to Loki.

Loki walked towards her and took her hand, leading her over towards the chairs and sitting. He pulled her down beside him and put his arm around her, holding her close. "I don't think father will be too hard on us," he said quietly. "But I worry for your position in the house."

Elva rested her head on his shoulder and interlaced her fingers with his, holding his hand tightly. "And I yours. It seems likely that we will both suffer for this." She sighed quietly. "If I were a lady and not a hand maiden things might be different."

Loki looked at her and smiled slightly. "You are a lady to me," he said quietly, rubbing her arm gently. "It's a marvel despite the consequences, becoming a father." He hugged her close. "I should be thanking you for carrying my child, if unwittingly."

Elva smiled slightly. "It is my honour," she said quietly, moving closer so that she was curved against his side. "I just worry, that your father will not like the idea of becoming a grandfather."

"Again. At least this one is hopefully normal," Loki muttered to himself, thoughts darting back to an unpleasant and confusing time in his past.

"What?" Elva asked quietly, looking up. She hadn't heard what he had said.

"Nothing sweetheart," Loki said quietly. "I was merely thinking aloud."

The two looked up as Frigga opened the door. "Odin has decided," she said softly. "Please re-join us in the throne room." She walked away, leaving the two to follow her.

Loki and Elva knelt in front of the throne again, putting their arms over their chests and bowing their heads before standing and lifting their eyes to look at Odin.

Odin sat straight. "I have reached a decision that, though it would cause stirs, is the lesser of two options." He watched them then for a moment then continued. "The first option, the worse of the two, is to leave things as they are, let Elva have the baby with no ties to Loki at all. It would put Elva in a bad position, but would leave Loki free."

"I would do that, for Loki," Elva said softly. She silenced herself as Loki glared at her for a moment.

"That is not happening," Loki said firmly. "The other option?" He looked up at Odin again.

Odin nodded. "The second option, requires agreement from you both."

Loki froze, his eyes widening slightly as he realised what Odin meant. "Surely father, you don't mean?"

Odin nodded. "Indeed I do Loki. It is the only option left."

Elva frowned. "Your Majesty? Prince?" she asked curiously, not understanding.

Loki turned to Elva and took her hands, taking a deep breath. He looked up at Odin and watched as he nodded. It was time to do what would drastically change their lives.


	46. Chapter 43 One Word

Elva looked up at Odin then returned her gaze to Loki as he took her hands and pulled her to face him. "What is it?" she asked, feeling worried. "Surely we're not leaving. I don't want to go. I can't be without you Loki, it's selfish I know but I need you in my life now."

Loki put his hand on her cheek and shook his head. "No Elva, we're not going anywhere. Nor will we be apart." He looked deep into her eyes. "If you chose to say the one word I want to hear." He steadied his nerves and turned to his mother. "Queen Frigga, as Elva's family is distant and no longer with her, I would ask your consent as the one closest to her at present."

"You have my consent and blessings," Frigga replied, nodding her head and smiling softly from her position standing beside Odin's throne."

Loki smiled slightly then looked at Odin. "My King, as ruler over Asgard and its people, I would also ask your permission."

Odin nodded. "You have it, and a warning to do right by it."

Loki nodded and turned to Elva again.

Elva was very confused and nervous, holding tightly to Loki's hands to stop herself from shaking. She turned an anxious gaze to him and studied his eyes carefully, wondering what was going on. She was beginning to feel a little sick and her head was swirling with thoughts of what might be happening.

Loki knelt on one knee and held her hand tightly, rubbing his thumb over the back of it to try and soothe her. "Elva, with permission from both the King and Queen of Asgard, I'm asking you now, will you marry me?"

Elva's eyes widened and filled with tears, her gaze locked in Loki's as she clung to his hand. "M-m-marry you?" she asked quietly, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

Loki nodded. "Yes Elva, marry me," he said softly. He watched her carefully, feeling her pulse pick up under his fingers and her hands tremble in his grip.

Elva took a deep breath, overwhelmed. Her breath caught in her throat and she held tightly to his hands, feeling dizzy. "I," she whispered, her voice faint. "I," she tried again before everything crashed down on her at once and she collapsed.

"Elva!" Loki gasped, catching her as she fell towards the floor. He held her gently and looked her over, worry flooding through him as he felt for her pulse. He was relieved to find it strong though it was slightly irregular.

Odin stood. "Guards! Get the medic!" He boomed out, his voice strong and full of the power he held as King. He followed at a slower pace as Frigga lifted her skirts slightly and hurried down the steps towards the Prince and the hand maiden.

Frigga put her hand on Loki's shoulder as he moved Elva into his arms and stood with a grunt of effort. He was strong but Elva's dress was heavy and added to her weight it was a lot to carry.

"Take her to your room," Frigga said softly. "You are less likely to be seen and I'm sure you can get there quickly. I will wait for the medic and accompany him up when he comes."

Loki nodded and walked towards the doors. He slipped through them as the guard opened them and quickly took a secret passage, muttering the words of a basic cloaking spell to help hide the two from prying eyes. Unless they were fully focused the couple would look like flickering light to an onlooker.

It did not take long before he was safely in wing of the palace dedicated to the royal bedchambers and he soon stepped into his room. He walked to the bed and gently set Elva down, sighing in relief. His arms had started to ache at the top of the stairs and he was loathe to set her down until he got to the room, a good few hundred meters from the stairs.

He sat beside Elva, holding her hand and studying her pale face as he listened to the light sound of her breathing. He stood as soon as he heard a knock on the door and opened it to let Frigga and the medic in, closing the doors as the two guards stood to attention outside.

The medic walked to the bed and immediately started to look Elva over, taking her pulse, looking into her eyes and studying her breathing. After a while he turned and put away his equipment. "She will be ok. I suspect she was overcome by some emotion or another and couldn't handle it so she fainted. She should come around shortly. Just keep her relaxed and comfortable until she feels she is ready to move. Anything further then I am always on call. Now, forgive me your Majesty," he bowed to Frigga. "Your Highness," he turned his attention to Loki. "But I have some patients that require further attention and I cannot leave them for long."

Frigga nodded. "Of course, thank you for coming so quickly." She and Loki watched as the medic took his leave and strode from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Loki was back by Elva's side in a moment, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her hand, watching her face again for any signs of stirring.

Frigga sat in his armchair by the fire and watched silently, waiting for the young woman to wake. She neatly arranged her dress and settled back, relaxing slightly.

What seemed like forever to Loki but was really only about ten minutes later, Elva's eyes fluttered and she stirred, turning her head towards Loki and looking up at him. "What happened?" she asked quietly. "And where am I?" She sat up and looked around in confusion.

"You're in my room, you fainted," Loki said softly. "I'm sorry, I should have realised that it would be too much to ask in one go."

Elva frowned slightly, not remembering for a moment. After a few seconds her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. "I remember," she said quietly. She locked her eyes with Loki's and bit her lip slightly.

Frigga watched the couple, smiling warmly. She stood and walked quietly to the door, waiting to slip out at the first chance she got.

Loki was too focused on Elva to notice and he caressed her cheek gently. "You don't have to answer now, I understand," he said softly. ""It's a lot to ask I know."

Elva shook her head. "No, I was just surprised," she said quietly. She moved closer and kissed Loki gently before resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes and relaxing into his embrace.

Loki smiled and held her close. He closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing the emotion to drain from his face as he calmed himself.

Frigga took the opportunity to slip out as Loki smiled brightly, listening to Elva whisper the one word he had been waiting to hear.

"Yes."


	47. Chapter 44: Keeping Quiet

As soon as Elva was able to walk she turned to Loki and put her arms around him. "Yes, I will marry you," she said firmly.

Loki smiled and kissed her lovingly, pressing his lips against hers gently but passionately as he held her close. "I love you," he whispered when he pulled away. "You've made me the happiest man on Asgard.

Elva laughed and hugged him tightly. "And despite everything, you've made me the happiest woman." She nuzzled into his neck and relaxed, smiling slightly. "You smell nice, like lavender. It's relaxing," she commented quietly.

Loki chuckled. "It's what people on Earth call detergent, I think. It does smell nice, but not quite like the real thing. You always smell of roses, it's the first thing I got when you tended me the first night, the smell of roses." He hugged her close. "I'm not ever letting you go now."

"We're getting married, you won't be able to," Elva laughed quietly. "But honestly Loki, I never want this to end. It just feels right."

"I know how you feel," Loki said softly. "Now, mother knows but we have to go and report to father so that he can send out the orders to prepare for the wedding. It will be very soon, you know that."

Elva nodded and sighed. "I guess dress fittings will be going on very soon. White isn't exactly appropriate though. I'm no longer pure."

Loki smiled slightly. "I would not have you forego your colours, but I would like to see you wearing green. It suits you and it looks well with your skin." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Would you be comfortable with that?"

Elva blushed. "Loki, I haven't been wearing green often because I didn't want to give anything away, but I have plenty of green dresses I can wear." She smiled and put her hand on his cheek before kissing him softly. "Now, let's go tell your parents." She stepped back and took his hand.

Loki squeezed her hand and led her from the room before moving her hand to his arm. "We're together now, we might as well admit it. It'll be the talk of the city." Despite his words he was worried and he led her through the secret passages to the throne room.

Elva didn't say anything. She too was worried about the reactions that would be spreading out the second the word went out.

The two slipped into the room, noticing the guards were gone from the doors.

It did not take them long to walk to the top of the throne room and kneel before Odin, placing their arms over their chests for the third time that day.

Odin watched as they stood again and studied their faces, looking for signs of the answer that had been given. He had his suspicions when Frigga had returned looking calm but he was not sure. She had always been good at masking her emotions, something she has learned early into being Queen of Asgard. It was essential to remain neutral in the case of events that required thought and careful planning.

"What is your decision Elva?" Odin asked calmly, already knowing the answer. He had caught the spark in Loki's eye that meant he was happy or up to something. Hopefully it was the former. Odin was not in the mood for any tricks.

"Yes," Elva said softly. "I will marry Loki."

Loki reached out and took her hand, smiling as he looked up at Odin. He had never suspected that he would be comfortable with his position in the castle, but he felt more comfortable with it now than he ever had before.

Odin nodded. "Then plans must be made," he said simply.

Frigga stepped down. "If your bride is revealed, it will cause awkward conversations for weeks. Odin and I, we have decided that this should be kept a secret."

Loki and Elva glanced at each other then looked back.

"Not until the veil is lifted, will Elva's identity be revealed. She will keep at her duties as per usual and for the next week, neither of you will see each other outside of company. You will see each other for the first time alone on the wedding night." Frigga smiled slightly. "It makes it more special. Other than the bride's identity being a secret, Odin and I did the same thing."

Odin nodded and smiled slightly, moving to stand beside Frigga. "It will be difficult, I know, but you will be able to manage it. I'm sure you can last."

Loki sighed. "If I must, I will father, but I don't like it at all."

Elva shook her head. "I can understand why," she said softly. "But won't it be more talk if it's a shock to everyone?"

Frigga nodded. "But with the wedding, it will not last as long and everything will be sprung together. There will be enough gossip about a Prince getting married."

"A Prince?" Loki frowned. "Is my identity to be kept secret as well?"

Odin nodded. "Yes, it is. But it will be revealed earlier by you standing at the altar."

Loki took a deep breath. "So many secrets. Must it be so?"

Frigga smiled. "Patience Loki, only a week then you may hold Elva in your arms forever."

At that Loki smiled and laughed. "Mother, you always have a way of making me feel better." He shook his head. "Then armour must be polished, invitations sent, dresses made and venues arranged."

Frigga smiled and walked down the steps to stand in front of Loki and Elva. "Leave all the plans to me. I know what I'm going to do but I may need to talk to you in private one night Loki. Then again, Elva, I will also need to talk to you."

Loki and Elva nodded and smiled slightly.

"I cannot help but feel excited," Elva said, smiling brightly. She looked up as Odin walked down the steps to join them. She looked into his bright blue eye and found warmth there, something that surprised her. She had never seen the King smiling warmly, not like now. She returned his smile and blushed slightly, her cheeks turning a dusty rose colour.

The four stood together before Loki left, as instructed, to go to the library and Frigga retired to her rooms with Elva, leaving Odin to his duties as King and the meetings he had that day.


	48. Chapter 45: A Long Walk

A week seemed like a long time to Loki. It was only half way through and he was dying to see Elva. He had only caught a glimpse of her two days after the plans for the secrets had been revealed. It had been a quick glance and she had been with Frigga.

As soon as Frigga had spotted Loki she had sent Elva off to do something else and shot him a quick smile. It had driven Loki mad and he was on the brink of breaking the rules and following Elva from the room, sweeping her away and having a moment with her in private. They had not slept together in over two weeks and he was hungering for her touch.

Elva missed Loki's arms and Frigga could clearly see the rules were in a precarious position so she did her best to keep the two apart, trying to prevent temptation. Elva had spent that morning in the bathroom, feeling her meals from the previous day and earlier that morning coming back up again. Frigga had rubbed her back and helped her through it, sitting her down and letting her relax for the day.

Elva had looked at herself in the mirror before she had gotten dressed that morning and had marvelled at the small bump in her stomach. She told Frigga about it and was delighted that the queen was just as excited as she was. She had placed a hand on Elva's stomach and felt the bump with a faint smile on her lips.

That day was Elva's dress fitting. She had been measured on the first day of the week and into the third the dress had been made without some of the designs on it. It was almost complete and only need touching up. No-one else knew of Elva's pregnancy and Loki had found a way to slow it for a month without endangering the baby. That way they would be able to pass their wedding night as the night she got pregnant without arousing suspicion with the baby being born healthy but a month early.

Loki's armour had been sent for polishing with Thor's. As Odin needed his while on the throne his would not be sent until the night before when his duties were complete for the day. It was all going according to plan and the whole city had been notified of the wedding, though no-one knew who was getting married.

Thor had to find out as he had to play along and keep the secret though he did not know who Loki was marrying either. It was a big surprise to him, he had not even suspected that Loki was involved with someone.

"You are to be married?!" Thor had asked incredulously.

Loki silently thanked himself that he had sound proofed the room before the conversation. He knew Thor was likely to over react so he had cast a spell to make sure no sounds left the room. To any outside it would seem they were having a whispered conversation.

"Yes Thor, I am, but my bride is someone I will not tell you of. None in Asgard save our parents, the bride and myself know what is going on, and you now know something. Thor, this is important, you must stay silent," Loki urged, hoping the God of Thunder had learned something of silence during his trips to earth.

Thor had paced for a while then sighed. "I will keep your secret Loki, for this week, though it might kill me to be dishonest with my friends."

Loki smiled slightly. "Thank you Thor, all will be revealed at the end of the week."

The two had talked of other things for a while then Thor went to find the warriors three and Sif.

Ah, yes, Sif. Loki had been avoiding her as much as possible. The hurt in her eyes was detectable every time Loki looked into them and he hated it. She had obviously guessed what was going on and it had not taken her long to find the truth from confronting Elva before she got to Frigga's room on the morning of her second fitting.

"Are you marrying Loki?" Sif had demanded, pinning Elva back against the wall in the narrow passage so that she could not escape her.

Elva's eyes, wide and slightly fearful, had detected hints of loss in Sif's eyes before it had been locked away. "I am," she whispered quietly. "But please Sif, don't tell anyone."

Sif had accepted that she would never be with Loki and she gave in, sighing quietly and stepping back. "Fine, but don't expect me to be there," she said firmly. "I might go, maybe." She walked away then looked back. "Don't expect me to like you either," she glared at Elva. "You know how I feel, so you know why."

Elva nodded and watched her go, breathing hard. She quickly turned and walked away as soon as the warrior woman was out of sight. It was that that drew her to trembling. She was not long in the company of the queen before it overcame her and she started to feel sick. She did not tell anyone of the meeting with Sif, and so Frigga put her sickness down to pregnancy.

Elva had pushed it to the side and ignored it for the rest of the day but she was worried about Sif. She did not want to be on her bad side though she knew she already was. She sighed, standing still as the white dress was adjusted to fit her perfectly.

Frigga had decided on a white dress with cream decorations. She had also covered Elva's face again so that only her eyes were showing. She had laughed when Elva had complained of looking ridiculous but had pushed it aside anyway and tied it up again.

Everything was being kept very secret and only Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif and of course Loki and Elva, knew what was going on. There were some parts even the engaged couple didn't know and some things Frigga had planned with Loki that were kept solely between them.

Elva was tiring of the secrets, with four days left until the wedding she was anxious to get there and marry Loki. She was also worried for the baby, the stress was getting to her and she wasn't feeling very well.

Loki felt the same and was just as anxious to marry Elva. He had heard of the bump from Frigga and wanted to see it for himself. He spent most of his time in the library, passing the time until he was able to hold Elva close again.

Four days felt like a long time to the waiting couple and to the people who knew nothing of what was going on.


	49. Chapter 46: A Sort of Stag Night

Two days before the wedding Thor decided that Loki was too tense and needed to relax. This of course meant that Thor was planning to get Loki drunk.

"Come along brother! If no-one else knows of this we at least must celebrate!" Thor grinned, almost dragging Loki with him.

Loki sighed and after a corridor or two of protesting he gave in and walked beside Thor, eyeing him suspiciously. He was secretly glad Thor had decided against waiting until the day before. Loki would have killed him if he woke up with a hangover on his wedding day. Of course, Loki was planning to kill Thor if he woke up with a hangover at all.

"Thor, I swear to you, on our brotherly bonds, if I can't get out of bed tomorrow, I'm going to kill you," Loki said seriously, looking into Thor's eyes with a twinkle in his own.

Thor laughed and put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Of course brother, of course." He grinned, planning on getting Loki drunk anyway, regardless of the fact he knew Loki could easily play a lasting prank on him. He was counting on him being too busy being married to remember.

Thor quickly led Loki to the hall where the warriors three were waiting.

"Thor, did you tell them?" Loki hissed, glaring at him.

Thor shook his head. "I just said I was in the mood for celebration. They understood that. I used the excuse of having to go easy in two days and wanting to get the drinking in early so I had time to recover and be on my best behaviour."

Loki sighed in relief as they approached the group. "You're impossible brother," he muttered before joining the joking warriors at the table with Thor.

The five of them were soon tucking into the food in front of them and sitting back, drinking goblets of mead and wine. Fandral was telling of his latest exploit with a young woman of the court and how her husband had come home early.

"So there I was! Running out of the back door as he was coming in the front, still doing up my shirt and trying to pull my jacket on!" Fandral exclaimed.

"Yes, I remember you coming back with dirt on your face too Fandral, how did that get there?" Volstagg asked.

Fandral stopped. "Ah, well, in my haste I did not see the posts that edged off the garden for the food plants and I, well I fell into the dirt."

The three of them fell into laughed, Hogan of course simply smiling a little as Fandral turned red and took another mouthful of mead.

It was not long before Loki was feeling pleasantly drunk and was joining in the conversation, telling stories of Thor on Earth.

"Aye, he had that woman screaming that morning and damn woke me up twice!" Loki said with a smirk, setting the goblet on the table and watching as Volstagg refilled it. "Barging in the door to proclaim himself satisfied and all. But the best part, was the night before. Never have I seen my brother so worried about a woman!"

Thor looked at Loki and narrowed his eyes. "Brother," he slurred slightly. "No further will you talk of this, else I will tie your horned helmet on your head backwards, oh silver tongued viper that you are."

Loki laughed. "If you can see your hands in front of your face. I proclaim you drunk brother! Too much mead is in your system. You know as well as any that you cannot catch me!"

Thor watched him then sighed in defeat. "Alas, you are right, I would not be able to catch you. You and your magic."

Loki picked up his goblet. "Aye, myself and my magic," he grinned and crashed his goblet against Thor's watching as most of the wine sloshed over the edge and onto his hand. He knew he was drunk beyond his normal limit but for once he didn't care.

It was much later when Volstagg, Fandral and Thor were all singing merrily and swaying as they walked around the room, stumbling over each other and pulling themselves up, getting more drunk by the minute. More often than not they spilt their drink before it reached their lips and ended up slipping in it.

Loki thought it was hilarious watching Volstagg try to focus on the goblet to see what was in it before he brought it to his lips and missed, pouring the mead into his beard instead. By that point however, Loki was also drunk so a lot was quite funny to him. He took delight in turning the mead in Thor's goblet into little snakes, the same as he had done before they had been told who was to be king. Thor didn't notice until he went to take a drink, at which point one of the snakes, more curious than the others, stuck its tongue out to inspect Thor's nose.

The rest of them were in fits laughing as Thor threw the goblet down, horror on his face. The snakes soon turned back to mead and Fandral promptly slipped in it, falling onto his backside and making the rest of them laugh again.

They were all drunk, Thor and Volstagg most of all. Even Hogan had slipped a little had had actually smiled during the night, something that seemed very rare to see him do.

Loki was glad of the occasion to relax and enjoy himself, privately thanking Thor for persuading him to take a break and drink before his wedding.

The night passed with no mention of the marriage other than a faint curiosity expressed by Fandral over who was getting married. It had easily been brushed over with a shrug and refilling his goblet. As he was already drunk at that point, the wine immediately distracted him and Loki had quickly moved the conversation onto something else.

The clock had turned far past midnight before they started to clear up. Too tired to want anything more to eat, and not feeling stable enough to manage another drink, Thor, Loki, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogan all started to head back to their rooms, the warriors staying in the castle for the night.

Loki and Thor wound their way back to the royal chambers, laughing and holding onto each other to try and keep steady. It was the drunkest Loki had ever been, and at that point, he didn't care an inch.


	50. Chapter 47: Headache

The morning after his 'stag' as they would call it on Earth, if it could even be called that, Loki was in pieces. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like someone had poured sand into it. He rolled over and put his hands over his eyes, groaning at the sunlight pouring into the room.

"Damn you Thor," Loki groaned. He took silent pleasure in the fact that Thor and Volstagg would be worse than all of the rest of them. Thor was in the room next door and Loki could hear him snoring. It felt more like a hammer pounding on his skull but he managed to ignore it as he swung himself into a seated position.

Loki stumbled to his feet and put his hand to his head. "By the gates of Valhalla! Thor! I will kill you!" Loki growled, walking to the bathroom. He splashed cold water over his face, enjoying the cooling sensation as he tried to squint through the bright light. He sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Alright, food," Loki gritted his teeth, pulling himself up and walking to the door. He stopped, looking down at his ruffled clothes. He had been too tired and drunk to care about undressing when he had fallen into bed last night. He sighed and stripped before going to find fresh clothes. "I better not have a headache tomorrow," he growled, pulling on his shirt and doing up the buttons.

Once he was dressed he slipped out and went to get something to eat. He walked to the hall, feeling a little sick and uneasy but he managed to hold it down. He sat with some relief in his chair and watched as his plate was filled and slowly starting to eat. He didn't have much of an appetite but he knew he had to eat else he would feel worse.

With a sigh he picked at the food slowly, nibbling on bits and pieces of fruit and meat.

"Rough night?" Frigga asked with a smile, sitting down beside him in her throne.

"Don't," Loki groaned quietly, putting his hand to his head again. "I'm going to kill Thor."

"Thor did not make you drink," Frigga smiled brighter, laughing softly as she looked at Loki's pale face.

Loki turned to look at her. "No, but it will make me feel better." He laughed and shook his head. "I regret ever agreeing to the drinking session but I'll admit, it made me relax more than I have in a while."

Frigga nodded. "Just wait until your wedding night." She smiled and looked away with a bright spark in her eyes.

Loki didn't quite know what to say in response. He decided it was best to focus on his food and try to eat as Frigga's plate was filled with her favourite food.

It did not take long before Loki was feeling full and a little better. "Do you know anything for headaches?" He asked weakly, closing his eyes and placing his palm over them.

Frigga smiled. "I'll send someone to your room in a while," she said softly. "For now, go and get some rest." She put her hand on Loki's shoulder and smiled. "You'll need it. Tomorrow is a big day."

Loki nodded and smiled. "Not only for me." He stood and walked back towards his room, passing Elva on the way.

Elva looked up and smiled slightly. "I heard about your night," she said quietly. "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow."

Loki smiled, brightened by the sight of her. "Until tomorrow," he whispered, walking past and continuing on towards his room.

It took him longer than usual, he had to stop twice to stop the feeling of nausea that overcame him but he managed to calm it and continue on.

It was with some relief that he slipped into the room and drew the curtains, laying on his bed and closing his eyes. He put his hand on his forehead, wishing the pounding would end. He managed to sleep after a while, falling into a doze with some relief. There was still no sign of Thor yet and Loki had cheered himself up with the prospect of seeing him at dinner.

After about half an hour Loki heard a light knock at the door and groaned quietly. "Come in," he called, watching as the door was opened and a servant slipped in.

"From her Majesty the Queen," the serving boy called quietly, walking over and setting a drink on his bedside table.

Loki nodded. "Just leave it there, I'll drink it in a minute," he said quietly, watching the boy leave and squinting at the light from the door. He sighed after a few minutes and sat up, eyeing the drink suspiciously. He reached out and took a sip, grimacing at the taste.

With a deep breath Loki downed the goblet in one then lay back and closed his eyes again.

He was glad he had asked his mother for help. She always knew what to do. It was not long before he felt the feeling of drowsiness overcome him and he relaxed, slipping into a deep sleep and relief from the world of headaches and hangovers.

Later that day when he woke he felt rested and clear headed. He stood and smoothed down his clothes, realising it was time for dinner. He was surprised when he felt his stomach rumble hungrily and he walked quickly to the dining hall.

Frigga smiled as he entered and gestured to the seat beside her. "I trust you feel better?"

Loki sat and bowed his head. "Much better. Thank you." He looked up as he heard a groan and smirked when he saw Thor stumbling towards them.

Thor took his seat and put his head in his hands. "Oh Valhalla my head hurts."

"You think, you would learn not to drink so much," Frigga sighed.

Thor groaned and ate without replying.

Loki and Frigga shared a knowing look and with faint smiles, turned to their food.


	51. Chapter 48: Morning Jitters

When Loki woke the next morning it was very early and he was feeling very anxious. He got up quickly and threw the curtains open, realising it wasn't even dawn yet. He sighed, knowing there were only a few hours before he would be standing in front of the whole of Asgard, ready to be married.

He gulped, feeling more aware of the importance of the occasion by the second. He looked out over the city and sighed quietly as the faint light of dawn began to swallow the dull stars, leading Asgard into a new day.

A short time later Loki heard a knock and walked over to open the door, stepping aside to let his servant come in. He waited as a bath was drawn and his newly polished armour was set out for him to be dressed in. He had selected his best clothes for the occasion, purest black and dark green, they marked who he was and he hoped Elva would see the effort he was putting in.

He wanted to do the best he could for her, to make a good start. Loki blinked, the meaning of the day crashing down on him. He had never thought anyone would mean so much to him nor that someone would care enough about him to even think of marrying him.

It was just as he was losing himself to thoughts of Elva, that his servant returned and informed him his bath was ready.

"Thank you," Loki said simply as he walked into the bathroom, surprising his servant with his politeness. The man blinked and left quietly, walking away to the servant's quarters.

I didn't take Loki long to get undressed and slip into the warm waters of the bath.

He was relieved to feel the heat seep into his muscles and he relaxed back, letting the faintly lavender scented water wash over him. He did not spend too long in the bath, but he allowed himself the luxury of a few extra minutes in order to try and calm his nerves.

As he dried himself Loki let his thoughts return to Elva and he smiled slightly at the memories of having her in his arms. He missed her more dearly than he thought possible and he couldn't wait to see her again. He smiled brighter as he dressed, easily lacing his leather arm bands and straightened his coat.

He turned at a loud knock on the door and frowned slightly. He wasn't expecting anyone to visit him yet. Not for at least another hour anyway. Not until it was time for him to take his place on the steps at Odin's feet and say the words that would bind him to Elva forever.

He strode to the door and was about to pull it open when Thor barged into the room with a wide grin on his face. The God of Thunder was fully dressed in his usual red but had not yet donned his armour. His hair had been combed and his beard trimmed. He was almost ready to stand at his brother's side, but this time, it would be Loki who would take the higher step and the attention of the Asgardians.

"Good morning brother! I'm glad to see you're awake," Thor said happily, clapping him on the shoulder.

Loki winced. "Gently brother. You forget your own strength." He smiled slightly. "Of course I'm awake. How could I not be? I wouldn't have slept if it wasn't for mother giving me a goblet of calming liquid, I would not have slept at all."

Thor chuckled. "That does not surprise me. I too would be innerved if I were about to commit entirely to one woman."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I would not let Jane hear you say that. It sounds like you are not already committed."

Thor laughed. "You have that right at least brother. I'm committed indeed. That woman has her strings deep in me."

"Thor, great God of Thunder, tamed by a mortal woman. Such a terrible downfall," Loki teased. "What will the legends say about you now?"

"Oh shush trickster and let's get you into your armour," Thor grinned.

"You want to help me?" Loki asked, a little surprised. He was still unused to the brotherly affection Thor was showing him.

Thor nodded. "Of course, this is a big day. You're getting married and I finally get to meet the woman that has tamed the destructive spirit of the God of Mischief."

"Should you to anything to insult my bride-to-be, I will show you just how destructive I can be," Loki said darkly, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he looked at the blonde man. It was always a shock to others to see just how equal he and Thor were in height. Thor's bulk usually made him look taller but there was no more than an inch between them.

Thor grinned and squeezed Loki's shoulder "I will help you with your armour, then we will walk together." He stepped back and smiled a warm smile. "Come on, brother," he said quietly.

Loki turned and clapped his arm against Thor's, gripping his forearm as Thor returned the gesture. "Thank you, brother," he said quietly, his sincerity clear in his voice.

After a moment the two stepped apart and Loki turned to his armour, slipping on the breast-plate as Thor helped to secure it. It was quite interesting to watch the large warrior deftly link the armour together.

Loki smiled as he slipped on the rest of his armour. His black shirt added contrast to the shining gold of his breastplate and the dark green of his trousers fit well with the green that dyed his cape. His black boots had been polished to a shine and his ebony hair was well combed and soft after his bath. His helmet had also been polished and the curved horns were honed to slightly dulled points.

Thor left once Loki was almost ready and returned a short while later with his silver and gold armour fully on and his red cape swinging about his shoulders.

"It's time Loki. Are you ready?" He asked seriously, his blue eyes looking into pools of green.

Loki nodded slightly and drew himself up. "I'm ready," he said calmly, steeling his nerves and taking a deep breath. "Let's go."


	52. Chapter 49: The Bride and Groom

Odin stood on the top of the steps looking over the crowd of Asgardians. The faint whispers were more than audible and all they were talking about was the bride and groom. The wedding was the biggest kept secret and apart from the royal family, no-one knew who was getting married.

The hall was lit brightly with the soft and shimmering light of hundreds of candles. With a little bit of magic they were hovering over the crowd, the wax dripping into the small dish shaped candle holders underneath each one. White ribbons wound their ways up the columns and the hall was decorated with intricately woven garlands of white and gold flowers. The walls and floors reflected the light to create ripples of wavering light.

There was no dress code as such, but most people had shown up in soft silvers and light creams and browns. It wasn't very surprising as they were uniform colours and no-one knew what colours they would have to wear to support the prince that was getting married. Odin himself was in his shining gold armour, his long cape flowing down from his shoulders. The ends gently brushed over the ground as he stepped forwards to look down at his people.

Odin's eye met Frigga's and the two exchanged a faint smile. Frigga nodded slightly from her position a few steps down, indicating that everything was ready. It was time.

She turned, adjusting her deep purple gown. It was long and flowing, the rich fabric falling to the ground in soft waves. Her bodice was covered in intricate designs of gold interlacing and a thin golden rope tied around her waist separated the bodice from the sweeping fabrics of her skirts. Diamonds adorned her neck, held in place with delicate gold wires. Her hair was drawn up into a mass of curls on top of her head, surrounded by her ornate golden crown.

Odin lifted his staff and let the end hit against the ground, the deep thud echoing around the hall and ending the murmured conversations coming to a halt as the note faded away. Odin lifted his head slightly and watched the door.

With a faint creek the doors moved in, revealing Thor and Loki standing side-by-side. Thor was standing on the right, Loki on his left. It seemed to indicate that Thor was the one getting married, but again, it was just to mislead the people again.

A ripple spread through the crowd as Thor and Loki drew themselves up, lifting their heads high and stepped forwards in unison. They walked together and kept in stride, right stepping with right and left with left as they approached the steps.

Loki took a deep breath as they reached the first step and knelt, bowing and placing their arms over their chests. When they stood they mounted the first step and ascended the golden stairs towards the King of Asgard.

As still hush had fallen over the crowd and even the children were silent as the two Princes walked calmly and regally up the stairs. Once they levelled with Frigga the brothers stopped and looked up at Odin.

Odin nodded slightly. "I give you, our groom!" He called out, spreading his arms, his gesture nonspecific to either brother.

Loki and Thor turned to each other and clapped their right arms together, placing their left hands on each other's shoulders.

"Good luck," Thor mouthed, making sure that only Loki would see the gesture. With a faint smile and a squeeze on the arm, Loki pulled away and turned with Thor, both keeping their heads lowered.

The air was thick with suspense as the Asgardians waited, eager to see which Prince would step forwards. Almost every eye was on Thor, waiting for the older Prince to step up and take his place just five steps from Odin. Thus it was, an audible gasp spread through the crowd as Loki lifted his head and stepped forwards, his rich green cape softly billowing behind him as he ascended the remaining steps and stopped, eyes locked on Odin as he tried to quiet his racing heart.

Thor smiled slightly at the whispers that had sprung forwards, the crowd shifting slightly and creating ripples amongst the colours, creating a moving piece of art. He took his place on the same step with Frigga, turning to look out over the people. His eyes fell on Hogan, Fandral and Volstagg, the warriors three looking just as surprised as the others. Well, except Hogan who had kept his blank mask on, showing no emotion. On the end, next to Volstagg, Sif stood with her arms folded and a hard edge in her eyes. Thor was surprised to see it but quickly returned his attention to the wedding, deciding to confront her about it later.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Asgard, I present to you, Prince Loki! Our groom!" Odin called, his blue eye lighting on the raven haired God of Mischief as he spoke. "And now, for our bride!"

Once more the golden doors swung open and everyone turned to look at the figure standing in the doorway.

Clad in white, Elva had a long veil over her face, hiding her identity from the crowd. She would be the last secret to be revealed during the ceremony and great care had been put into her dress. It was made of the softest white fabric and billowed out from her waist in a gentle slope. The sleeves were small and designed into a twist of fabric, resting gently just off of her shoulders. The bodice of the dress was a sweetheart cut, encrusted with shining diamonds that shimmered gold in the candle light. A delicate cream and gold band circled her waist and cream designed swept through the top skirt layer of delicate lace.

As she stepped slowly forwards, her two bridesmaids, both oblivious about who they were walking behind, lifted the train of her veil free from the ground and walked behind her as a another young woman, also in Frigga's service, scattered white rose petals in front of her. She tilted her head slightly in a stronger bearing and let the warm light reflect off the tiara that held on her veil.

As the hall filled with the sound of trumpets playing an Asgardian wedding march, Elva and her helpers walked with her to the foot of the steps. Here the bouquet of white roses Elva was carrying was handed to her flower girl and Elva curtsied. At Odin's nod she lifted her skirts slightly and mounted the stairs, her heart racing as she neared Loki. She looked up and met his gaze through the white film of her veil and though she knew he couldn't see her face, she knew he was looking right back into her eyes.

It seemed like too long to the couple before Frigga walked to join Elva, taking her hand and walking with her.

When they drew level with Loki and Elva took her place on the step beside him, Frigga took Loki's hand and gently placed Elva's soft hand into it. She smiled at the couple and stepped back to her place.

Loki and Elva turned towards each other then looked up at Odin, waiting for the ceremony to begin, each holding softly to the other's hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Odin called, his powerful voice echoing strongly over the people, reaching the furthest corner of the room. "I give you, our bride and groom!"


	53. Chapter 50: Vows

Loki smiled slightly at Elva, squeezing her hand lightly as Odin spoke. He could not see her properly through her veil but he knew her well and knew the expression she would be wearing.

Elva was able to see Loki clearly and was almost trapped in the intensity of his bright green eyes. Her heart was racing and her skin tingled where he was rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. She twisted her hand slightly and squeezed down before turning her eyes back to Odin.

Loki's focus was entirely on her as Odin spoke, only distantly listening to Odin as he spoke. He ran his eyes down Elva's body, taking in the dress as it hugged her figure before returning his gaze to her face again, smiling softly. He looked up at Odin in time to hear him start about his history.

His near past was a touchy subject, but he had agreed to have some parts discussed.

"Though the younger Prince has brought dishonour on himself and done many things he is not proud of, Loki bears the scars of his actions on his back and in his heart. He will bear the hardships he brought our people on his shoulders and carry them before the gates of Valhalla at his passing. But now, he will take on a new challenge. He will take on the role of protector, of guardian and most importantly, as husband," Odin called to the people.

"Let us set aside the deeds of the past and celebrate this day with love and care due the couple that stand before us as they join their fates together and undertake one of the largest steps in their lives. Their decision to become one." Odin lowered his hands and looked at Loki.

Loki took a deep breath and drew himself up, standing tall and strong as he looked at Elva.

"I, Loki Odinson, take thee Elva Bestlasdaughter to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love, I would be lost in a cold dark hell without you by my side. I will cherish our friendship and love thee today, tomorrow, and forever. For where you go, I will go and where you stay I will stay. This is my solemn vow to thee."**  
**  
Elva smiled slightly and squeezed his hand gently. "I, Elva Bestlasdaughter promise to love you, Loki Odinson and keep you closest to my heart forever. I promise to be a faithful and devoted wife throughout the end of all days until eternity ceases to exist. I promise to ask nothing of you except that you love and desire only me as I will love and desire only you."

Odin smiled slightly and nodded. "The ring is an ancient symbol used to seal a solemn promise. These wedding rings, the perfect circle of love, will serve as symbols of your unending love and faithfulness and remind you of the vows and covenants you have made today."

Thor stepped forwards with Frigga and knelt in front of the couple, presenting a purple silk cushion on which rested two intricate golden rings, one set with diamonds and the other with a ribbon twist design.

Loki took the ring with diamonds and softly slipped it onto Elva's finger. "I give you this ring, as a token of my love and adoration. Let it be a symbol of my commitment to you and my undying passion and honest love for you," he said calmly, his voice ringing clear over the hall.

Elva took the second ring and slid it onto Loki's finger as Thor stepped back down. "I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and affection. Let it show the endless love and unwavering passion I feel for you." Her voice, softer and more delicate, rose over the crowd ringing with confidence.

Loki took her left hand in his and interlaced their fingers. "I join my life with yours, and give you my heart to keep."

"When I say that I love you, I will love you forever, keeper of my heart," Elva said back to him, smiling brightly.

"Thus it is. There shall be one end for you both; one bond after your vows; nor shall your first love aimlessly perish. Happy am I to see my son win the joy of such a consort; you shall not go down basely in loneliness. So let the encircling bonds grip your throat in the midst; the final anguish shall bring with it pleasure only, since the certain hope remains of renewed love, and death shall prove to have its own delights. Each world holds joy, and in the twin regions shall the repose of your united souls win fame, your equal faithfulness in love," Odin said deeply, standing tall as his voice echoed around the hall.

"As you have stated the vows which now bind you together in your love and, by the giving and receiving of rings, you have pledged yourselves to one another, I declare that you are partners in marriage. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple," Odin called, watching over the couple.

Loki lifted Elva's veil, smiling as people gasped, recognising Elva as Frigga's hand maiden. "I love you," he whispered very faintly before leaning in.

"I love you too," Elva whispered back as she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

As Loki's lips met hers his magic surged through him, sweeping through the hall and turning the white ribbons black and green. The light flowers turned to a shining gold and the candles shone brighter.

Elva stepped closer to Loki, pressing lightly against him.

Loki smiled through the kiss, resting his hands on her lower back. Under his fingers, her dress began to change. The diamonds turned from crystal to a shining black stone, pure diamond but deepest black. The cream lacing turned to a dark green, matching Loki's cape and the flowing skirts turned to a dark black, purest midnight.

The crowd of Asgardians murmured and smiled as the younger Prince claimed his bride as his own, marking her with his colours. When the two pulled away, slightly pink cheeked and smiling brightly, a cheer swept through the hall, almost deafening as the people of Asgard shouted their approval of the match.


	54. Chapter 51: First Dance

Loki smiled as he took Elva's hand and turned to the crowd of cheering Asgardians. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he took a step down with her.

Odin stepped behind the pair, his staff creating loud thuds as he rested it on the cold steps. He left two steps between them as he walked in time with their steps, matching their steady pace.

Thor joined in beside Elva, standing a step below her as they made their way down the stairs. Frigga joined in beside Loki, on the same step as Thor.

Stepping in time, the five royals made their way down the steps to the open floor of the hall, each standing tall and strong

Loki lifted his chin, drawing himself up to his full height and standing tall, his helmet catching the light as he walked, holding Elva's hand gently.

Elva smiled faintly to herself, feeling a little dwarfed in between the towering figures of Loki and Thor. The tallest men there, it was a little imposing to be walking with the two Princes either side of her. She squeezed Loki's hand gently, happiness bubbling inside her as she gently felt the cool band of her wedding ring.

As soon as the steady procession reached the centre of the hall the crowd began to move back, closing in to leave an open circle. Odin set the butt of his staff on the ground, the loud echo resonating power as silence fell over the crowd of bustling and murmuring people.

Within the circle of open space Loki and Elva turned to one another. Loki bowed and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, light of my life?"

Elva placed her hand in his and smiled softly. "Rise, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, and lead me in our first dance.

Loki stood tall and held her hand tightly, pulling her close and lightly placing his hand on her waist. He looked down into her eyes as she placed her hand on his shoulder and stepped closer.

The musicians picked up a slow dance, setting a light tune for their first dance.

Loki took her hand firmly and stepped out, leading her into a steady and strong step. Elva's veil span around her as she danced, occasionally twisting with Loki's cape, and the skirts of her dress billowed, revealing another trick of Loki's. As she danced, the black of her dress caught the light, revealing minute golden stones set into the fabric. As the light from the thousands of candles hit the stones her dress seemed to shimmer, dancing with golden light, setting her skirts alight.

Elva smiled. "You didn't tell me, you would alter my dress," she said quietly as they danced.

Loki smiled. "Only Frigga knew," he replied just as quietly, his lips barely moving as he turned with her, sweeping her along with the music.

Elva smiled slightly. "I should have known," she whispered. "But, I love it. The white of the dress was annoying me."

Loki's eyes sparkled brightly as he held in his laughter. "Well, it can't claim your innocence. That was stolen not so long ago."

"By you no less," Elva smiled, her hazel eyes bright and happy. "But tonight, for the crowd's sake, you'll just have to steal it again. I mean, I have to maintain the appearance of being innocent, at least for my reputation's sake."

Loki winked and danced on. "I think, for your sake, I might just be able to manage that," he murmured softly. "If you ask nicely.

"I would not think, dear husband, that I would have to ask. I might merely remove my clothes and let the fact you are a man, do the rest for me."

Loki smiled slightly, his mask slipping slightly, leading her around the floor as the music got faster and the dance more intricate. "If you claim to know so well, the workings of a man's mind, then I shall put you to the test, dear wife."

Elva smiled, her eyes sparkling brightly as they span faster and faster, whirling towards the centre of the circle again.

As the song reached the final notes, coming to crashing finale, Loki span her then pulled her close, dipping her back towards the floor. He leaned down and kissed her passionately but gently, holding her strongly.

Elva held tight to him and smiled as he pulled her back up. She left her hands resting on his shoulders, squeezing gently before they stepped back, separating slightly.

Odin stepped in and bowed slightly. "Might I steal the bride?" he asked politely, hiding his emotions behind his usual mask of calm.

Elva curtsied. "As my King wishes," she said softly and politely. She didn't lift her head until Odin extended his hand and she accepted it, looking up into the King's bright blue eye.

Loki smiled and went to take Frigga's hand, inviting her to dance with him as the band took up another song.

"I hope the ceremony was pleasing to you," Odin smiled at Elva.

Elva smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. I thank you for your input. I would not have been able to manage the organisation of some things had it not been for your ideas."

Odin chuckled lightly. "I would have thought, that Frigga was the one with the most important ideas to input."

Elva shook her head. "No, your ideas on the kind of dress that Loki would like, it was most helpful. Though you did not realise it at the time, simply saying more simple in design but more ornate, was very insightful."

Odin bowed his head very slightly and smiled. "It was my honour."

"No your majesty, it's my honour in your allowing me to become a member of this family, to accept me despite my low position in the household, and my, ah, well my current condition," Elva replied softly as he led her around the floor.

Odin squeezed her hand gently. "I would not let my son have another illegitimate child. Also, seeing his love for you and the distraction it gave him and the joy, I would not have rejected you. I would not like to push my son further away, he already dislikes me enough."

"Give it time, it'll come," Elva said softly. She smiled slightly and allowed Odin to lead her on further into the dance, spinning gently with him.

When the song ended Elva stepped back, curtsying as Odin bowed. She turned, watching as Loki walked towards her to take her hand again, guiding Frigga over and placing his mother's hand in Odin's. He bowed to the King and Queen before lifting Elva's left hand and kissing it gently.

Thor stole her neatly, guiding her around the circle as his brother watched on, standing tall and silent.

"Thank you, for bringing light to my brother's life," Thor said softly as the song faded away. He lifted his hand and kissed it gently before leading her back over to Loki.

Loki smiled and quickly pulled her close again, sweeping her into another dance as the people of Asgard joined the royals on the floor, the sweet music of the orchestra ringing clear throughout the hall.


	55. Chapter 52: A Feast

It wasn't much longer before the dancing was brought to a halt with the announcement that dinner was ready. Though dancing was the most favoured event in an Asgardian wedding, nothing came above food for the Asgardians and dining in the royal halls was an event that not everyone got to attend.It was a rare privilege that few of the lower classes got to enjoy, much to their distaste. It was not by Odin's choice however, and it was still rare for the higher classes to attend banquets with the royals outside of celebrated occasions.

The classes today were mixed however, with no distinctions between the people. The joy of the occasion was to be enjoyed by all. It did not take long before the crowd fell into step behind Odin, Frigga, Thor and the newlyweds. Loki walked behind Thor, feeling slightly resentful but ignoring it as Elva squeezed on his arm gently. He glanced down then pushed the thoughts from his mind, walking on and thinking only of her.

Odin and Frigga led the way through the golden doors and down to their seats at the head of the table. Thor walked around to Odin's right, standing behind the ornate chair as Loki took his place on Frigga's left, Elva beside him. They waited, watching as the people poured into the hall, taking their places behind the available chairs.

The hall was almost as big as the dancing hall, but it was warmer and full of chairs and tables, all arranged in long rows at ninety degrees to the top tables, where the royals were now standing. When at long last, everyone was in place Odin pulled out Frigga's chair then sat with her. Thor sat just after but Loki delayed to pull out Elva's chair and take her hand, guiding her to her seat.

Elva smiled softly and waited for him before she took her place at the table for the first time, sitting with Loki and squeezing his hand softly. As soon as the five of them were seated the masses of Asgardians took their seats and settled into a respectful silence.

Odin stood once more and looked around. "I welcome you all here, on this joyous occasion, to our vaulted halls. It is rare indeed to see the full might of Asgard, assembled here in front of me. It is a wonderful thing to behold. It is an honour to be your King, to rule over such co-ordinated and varied people. We see variation, and difference in everyone before us. Even in our newlyweds, there is difference. Loki, a prince of Asgard, and Elva, once little more than a lady in waiting to dear Frigga, are two very difference people."

Odin paused, looking around. "But it is difference that brings so much to our lives. Without difference, we would not be where we are today. Difference in opinion brings compromises that in turn breed new directions and progress. Difference in method brings new methods forwards, to replace older, more dated ones. Difference in personality breeds dispute but in turn, also results in stronger relationships.

"If we could not debate with each other, there would be no further development in our bonds to each other. Though it might lead to conflict, we will forever be building our connections based on new ideas, new thoughts and new dreams. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, fellow Asgardians, as you look upon the Royal couple, fresh in their bond, think not only of their differences, but also of the strengths that these will bring to their bond. Join me in congratulating them and welcoming Elva into the royal family as a different, but prominent part of our Prince's, Loki's life."

Odin sat as the people whispered then one by one started to clap, taking in Odin's words and mulling them over between each other.

A short time later Odin raised his hand for silence then watched as servants walked forwards towards the main table with plates of food. "Let the feast begin!" he called as his plate was filled.

Almost instantly a wave of conversation swept through the hall, filling it with the hum of hundreds, even thousands of voices each talking about individual matters and adding to the volume.

Odin and Frigga looked sideways at each other and the Queen gave Odin a loving and knowing smile, placing her hand on his. Odin smiled slightly back and folded his fingers over her hand, squeezing lightly. Thor was already eating, his plate filled with meats and his goblet brimming cool with mead.

Loki glanced at the God of Thunder then look at Elva, rolling his eyes slightly. Elva giggled quietly, placing her hand over her mouth and looking back at Loki, her eyes sparkling with joy.

With a light touch, Loki lifted a strawberry and held it against her lips, watching with amusement as she delicately bit into it, her eyes locked on his. "Interesting," he mused quietly before finishing the strawberry himself.

"What is?" Elva asked curiously, wondering what he was up to. She loved him, but had also come to expect little tricks and pranks from him. It was a rare day indeed when she didn't see the light of mischief in his eyes and she anticipated it every time. It delighted her to see him restored to his former self.

"Oh, nothing," Loki said with a faint smirk. "You'll find out given time I'm sure." He started into his food, giving her no chance to ask further questions. He watched the people in front of him, eyes scanning over the crowds and eyes slightly distant.

Elva sighed and went back to eating, wondering what Loki was up to. She swirled the juice in her goblet then took a sip, pulling a slight face at the faint tang of alcohol. "Loki," she whispered. "Could you do me a favour?"

Loki looked at her then the goblet, seeing the question in her eyes. He nodded and focused on the drink, carefully changing it to a sweeter drink without alcohol.

"Thank you," Elva whispered before taking another sip. She smiled and nodded. "Much better. Thank you." She replaced the goblet on the table and resumed eating, delighting in the rich foods she had only sparingly been allowed before.

Loki watched her for a moment then returned to his meal, eating hungrily. He suddenly had a stronger appetite than before though he didn't know why. He smirked slightly, glad for once to be hungry.

"I'm glad to see you eating well," Elva whispered softly to him. "You'll need your energy later. I missed you and you know what that means."

Loki turned to her, his eyes sparkling with mischief and a slight hint of lust. He smirked when he felt her place her hand lightly on his thigh, squeezing down. "Oh, don't you worry sweetheart," he purred softly. "I'll have plenty of energy."

Elva giggled and took her hand back, looking down at her plate again as her cheeks turned a dusty rose colour.

Frigga glanced at the pair, smiling slightly to herself when she saw the light in their eyes. She looked away again, her eyes scanning over the people below her as she gave the new couple some space to talk.


	56. Chapter 53: Too Much Wine

After an extended time of feasting Loki was feeling pleasantly full. It was the last course and after the six preceding it, Elva was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Will we have to eat this much every day?" she asked Loki quietly as she looked at the rich desserts placed in front of her. "I know that I'll probably be needing a little more food, but this is ridiculous.

Loki chuckled lightly and looked down at her, taking in her wide eyes and slightly parted lips. More than anything at that moment he wanted to steal her away and kiss her but he kept his impulses under control and smiled slightly. "No. It is a rarity for any of us to eat so much, but feasts are an excuse to do as such. You don't need to eat much more, this is the last course."

"Thank goodness," Elva breathed, relaxing a little as she took a small amount of the trifle in front of her. She didn't want to be sick so she made sure she had some room left before taking a mouthful. She looked over at Loki then past him to Frigga.

Frigga looked at her and smiled slightly. She could see plainly that her new daughter-in-law was suffering slightly but she nodded. "Don't worry dear, you'll get used to it," she called softly. "It doesn't take long."

Odin looked over and smiled slightly, nodding to Elva. "Frigga speaks truth, she will help you adjust to the richness of the food and the amounts you eat at feasts."

Elva bowed her head slightly. "Thank you," she said softly, "I would appreciate that."

Loki smiled slightly and nodded to the King and Queen, delighted that she was being so well accepted into their home and their lives. He lowered his head slightly and returned to his dessert, eating easily.

Thor however, had a plate piled high. He ate eagerly, working his way through four different types of dessert. He filled his goblet with wine and drank it in one swig, every inch an eager Asgardian. At the lower tables, it was easy to see Volstagg and Fandral doing the same, though Fandral was far outdone by the larger warrior and wasn't quite as drunk. Thor, being Thor, had already surpassed them and was on the verge of swaying and singing.

Loki sat silently, hoping against all hope that Thor wouldn't embarrass himself, or end up embarrassing him and Elva. He ate, glancing sideways at his bride and smiling when he saw her close her eyes, enjoying the rich cream and sweet fruits of the trifle.

"I guess, I could get used to this," Elva smiled slightly. "If only for the desserts."

Loki smiled. "Now that you're part of the royal family, you can have desserts every day."

Elva giggled. "I don't think I'll want anything to eat tomorrow, I've eaten so much tonight, if I eat any more I'll simply burst."

Loki chuckled and leaned a little closer. "I think, with the rest of the dancing and the activity we'll have later, that you would burn most of that off."

Elva blushed and looked down at the table. "Perhaps," she said quietly. "But I wasn't really thinking about that right now."

Loki smirked. "You should be," he whispered, his lips barely moving. "You know we'll be one of the first to leave tonight."

Elva nodded and smiled slightly. "I don't think I could stay up all night dancing anyway. It gets tiresome, going in endless circles and loops with various partners."

Loki smiled slightly. "I will be taking you for another dance, the biggest dance there will be tonight. Everyone will dance in it. For once, the whole kingdom will be moving together."

Elva smiled slightly and was about to respond when there was the loud sound of a chair being pushed back from the table.

"Oh no," Loki groaned quietly. "Please Thor, don't do this."

Thor swayed slightly as he stood, holding his goblet in his hands. It did not take long before the hall fell quiet and everyone turned their eyes to the oldest Prince.

Thor raised his glass and grinned. "I propose a toast, to the Bride and Groom!" He watched as the hall lifted their goblets, calling out "To the Bride and Groom." Everyone drank then Thor put down his goblet and drew himself up. "I want to say a few words," he called, his voice slightly slurred. "To my brother Loki."

"I know, he's a little crazy at times, but he's my brother." Thor looked at Loki. "Now brother, I remember, your silver tongue got you into trouble with women sometimes, but tonight, I'm sure Elva would delight in you using it against her."

Elva blushed furiously and looked down at the table, twisting her hands together as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

Loki rolled his eyes and fixed Thor with a cool gaze, watching him closely.

Thor's eyes didn't move, the drink spurring him on. "I also remember, exchanging stories of women, and their abilities. I don't know much about Elva but I know she's young. If you plan on stealing her innocence tonight, then be gentle for once, and for goodness sake, remove your helmet. I don't want another member of the family wearing an eye patch."

Odin smiled very faintly and looked at Thor, raising his eyebrow. "Is there something wrong, with an eye patch?"

"Oh, no!" Thor hiccupped. "Not at my King, they're most fetching. I just don't think, it would suit a woman."

"Smoothly dodged," Odin chuckled lightly.

Thor grinned and nodded. "Now. Loki. I know you've had women before, some screamers. Try and keep it down, I'm sure it's traditional for the best man to wax lyrical about the number of ex-girlfriends the groom has had, but I don't want to get into all that. Frankly, I find such macho male posturing vulgar and offensive to the bride. But, suffice to say Loki, about, 30 was it? Well, 30 turned out to be your lucky number."

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head as he glanced sideways at Elva.

Elva looked up at him. She knew she had had previous relationships and didn't really care about the numbers, but she had to admit, 30 was impressive for the more withdrawn Prince.

"I must admit Loki, I never thought you would be the first to marry. I'd just like to say, Loki, you are a lucky groom - you've married Elva, who's beautiful, smart, funny, warm, loving and caring, and she deserves a good husband. So thank Valhalla you married her before she found one."

Light laughs rang around the hall and the people relaxed more as they listened to Thor's banter.

Elva took Loki's hand and held it tightly as she listened, her eyes fixed on him.

Loki chuckled lightly, not really minding but also not admitting that he was slightly hurt by the comment. He had thought, many times, that Elva might be better off with someone else. He was amazed she had married him but he loved her for it.

"No, no, honestly there are obviously two very important people here today, without whom very little of this would have been possible. And the great thing is that as the evening progresses, most of us will get to spend more and more time talking with them. To the Bride and Groom. To Elva and Loki!"

"Elva and Loki!" The hall rang with the sound of chinking goblets and voices raised together.

Elva and Loki looked into each other's eyes and smiled softly.

Loki gently caressed her cheek and leaned in, stealing a soft kiss as the crowd cheered it's approval and the call for dancing to resume echoed across the golden hall, decked in green and black ribbons and flowers.


	57. Chapter 54: Music and Dance

As soon as the feast was over Loki took Elva's hand under the table. He squeezed gently, aware of her discomfort at the amount of food she had consumed.

Elva looked at him and smiled slightly. "I'm so full," she whispered.

Loki chuckled. "Not yet, but later maybe." His eyes sparkled brightly with mischief as he looked down at her, rubbing the back of her hand softly.

Elva gulped and squeezed his hand hard. "Don't," she whispered. "That's not fair Loki. You know it's been over a week since I've been able to sleep with you." She looked up into his eyes, surprising him slightly with an unshielded lust that burned in them.

Loki smiled a crooked smile and watched her before turning to look around at Odin.

Odin stood, pushing back his chair and setting the butt of his staff against the floor with a dull, echoing thud. He drew himself up and gestured for the others to stand.

With a dull scraping of chair legs the entirety of the crowd stood, stepping back from the now empty tables. It did not take long for the staff to move them back and for the hall to be cleared for dancing. The musicians set up in the corner, quickly preparing their instruments and looking up at the king for leadership.

Odin nodded and they began to play, striking up a merry song that called at the feet of every person in the room. The Asgardians quickly found their places, many joining hands and spinning into the middle of the floor, the rest making their way to the sides and standing to watch.

Odin took Frigga's hand and led her out onto the floor. He gently took her other hand and turned to her before placing a hand on her waist and taking her other hand.

Frigga smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder before stepping back into the dance with him. She let him lead, as always, following him into the light and cheerful steps of the dance.

"It always amuses me to see that Frigga is taller than Odin, if only by a little," Loki muttered quietly to Elva as he led her down onto the floor. He took up position with her then whirled her into the dance, moving smoothly and confidently, his strides well placed and practiced. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly as they span through the crowds of moving people.

Elva laughed lightly, her eyes lighting up and her cheeks almost glowing a faint rose colour. "Oh Loki, trust you to notice things like that and comment on them." She squeezed his hand and shook her head slightly. "But, yes. He is slightly shorter."

"And broader," Loki grinned. "Oh yes, the All-Father has put on a few pounds in the past few hundred years."

"I blame you and Thor," Elva grinned. "You two cause enough trouble between you to drive any man into depression and eating more food. I bet he sits with his head in his hands every night stressing over you and the trouble you're likely to get into."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're blaming me for his weight then?" he asked with a faint smile. "I guess you could be right, I have been, well, I guess a disappointment to him." He sighed, his eyes closing his emotions behind the mask he used most of the time he was in public. "I am not the son he wanted, nor the one he raised."

"Perhaps not," Elva said softly. "But you are his son, and he loves you, despite all that you have done." She moved her hand, placing it gently on his cheek and smiling softly. "You are so much more than a Prince and a God. You, are a man, strong, intelligent, clever," she caressed his cheek gently with her thumb. "And now, you are also my husband."

Loki placed his hand gently over hers then put it back on her waist as they danced. "Thank you Elva. You are ever the calming presence. My dear wife." He smiled slightly then pulled her closer as they danced.

Sometime later, he regretfully let her go to Thor, allowing the God of Thunder the chance to dance with the new Princess. He moved back, feeling slightly awkward as Thor span Elva away. He growled quietly when he saw her wince, knowing Thor in his drunken state had just stepped on her toes.

"You shouldn't growl at weddings, it's not polite," a bland voice called from just behind him.

"It's my wedding Sif, I can growl all I want," Loki replied, turning and looking at her with his eyes guarded.

Sif sighed and walked forwards. "It's not very becoming, to stand alone and glare at your brother."

Loki held out his hand. "Then by all means Sif, dance with me and keep me away from my brother so I can't glare at him."

Sif took his hand and moved closer. She had neglected her normal attire for a simple but elegant dress. It was a light brown, run through with webs of cream designs. She looked up into his eyes, her own shielded but showing faint hints of regret. "If I must," she sighed quietly before allowing him to lead her into the next dance.

They danced in silence, trying not to meet each other's eyes too much. The lack of conversation became almost palpable to the people around them. It was not long before there was a small circle of empty space around them.

When the music stopped, the two stepped back from each other and Loki bowed his head slightly. Sif, in a rare moment of femininity, curtsied then straightened back into her confident stance, not moving from her position.

Loki sighed. "This is, stating the obvious, rather awkward. For once, I am at a loss for words."

"A rare thing indeed," Sif sighed. "I shall have to make a note of it."

Loki smiled slightly. "I am sorry Sif, but there seems to be a rift between us and it is one that will never really be healed. I would that things could be different."

Sif sighed. "Loki, I saw you with Elva's legs wrapped around you and her leaned back over the library desk, which by the way, I am never using again. I don't think that's an image I can ever remove from my head." She looked away, the memory of the pleasure and wild passion in his eyes, coupled with the cries she had heard from both Elva and Loki, was still a fresh wound.

Loki knew exactly what she was thinking and he bit back his first response. "Sif, you know well that I would never have called such an image on you." He remembered clearly the unbridled passion of that hour and the gut twisting moment that followed, the moment he had met Sif's eyes with the truth of his relationship with Elva shining within his own.

Sif looked back and shook her head. "No Loki. I would expect such things from Thor, not from you. You're usually so much more discreet."

Loki cleared his throat. "Indeed, but it's true. More than once we have caught Thor in compromising positions."

Sif smiled slightly, remembering some of the more adventurous things Thor had done with his women. "Yes, more than once," she repeated quietly.

Loki was about to answer when a hush fell over the hall and a single voice rose in song. He looked at Sif then looked up, striding through the crowd to the source. He smiled slightly when he saw Frigga standing with the musicians, her eyes closed and hands slightly extended as she filled the hall with the soft musicality of her voice. The song, an old Asgardian one that spoke of both war and love, was one that every adult and child knew. It was one sung every year, on the eve of the peace that fell over the nine realms.

The throngs of people stood, entranced by the softness of Frigga's voice when suddenly another joined the song. Higher and sweeter, the voice joined Frigga's, mixing to create a rich melody that rang though the halls of the castle.

Loki smiled as Elva stepped up beside the Queen, the two singing together, with Elva taking the higher notes and Frigga the lower. Frigga reached out and took Elva's hands as the band joined in the song, working though the gentle notes. A single singer took up the bass line, adding another layer to the flowing melody.

The three singers lifted their voices and chins, telling the story of two lovers, ripped apart by war only to be reunited years later, coming together to rebuild what they had had.

Loki looked up, his eyes shining as he watched his new wife sing with his adoptive mother. He watched her face, studying the passion on her face as she worked her own kind of magic over the crowd. It was easy to feel them warm to the young woman, slowly starting to accept her as the new Princess and not least, wife of the younger Prince.

As the last notes of the song faded, Frigga and Elva lowered their heads, their last notes ringing throughout the hall.

Elva looked down at the crowd, her cheeks faintly pink as she met Loki's eyes. She looked deep into them, her own shining with love.

Loki looked back, his eyes almost a luminous green as he met her gaze, the two sharing an unspoken word through the crowded hall.


	58. Chapter 55: Vanishing Act

As soon as Elva and Frigga had stepped down from the small platform where the musicians had set up, Loki closed the distance to her and took her hands. He pulled her to him and whirled her away through the crowd. His cape and her veil tangled together as they span, dancing closer and faster, their movements in perfect time with the faster paced music the musicians had taken up.

"You have a beautiful voice," Loki said softly, pulling her against him as the people around him took up the beat and joined the fast pace of the dance.

Elva blushed and smiled. "Thank you Loki," she said softly, holding his hand tightly as they span. "It's a simple honour to be able to sing with my Queen, to dance with you, to be a member of this family." She looked down at his collar, blushing brightly. "I still can't believe I'm here."

Loki chuckled lightly and kept dancing with her. "Oh Elva, sweet innocent Elva, have you not learned that you have been more than accepted, by me, Thor and Odin and Frigga?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "Dear thing, I really think you must pay more attention."

Elva laughed lightly. "Loki! I do pay attention! I pay enough attention to know that I can make you blush if I really try. Perhaps I'll give it a go later, if that's what you want."

Loki smirked. "Oh no Elva, I do believe that, in your state, it is you that needs taking care of. I plan to do that, very thoroughly."

Elva shuddered very slightly and lowered her gaze, at a loss about what to say. She blushed brightly, her cheeks turning red as she gripped his shoulder and hand.

Loki grinned and pulled her away from the center of the crowd, slowly making their way to the edge and out of the main focus.

"I don't think this is working," Elva giggled. "They can still see us. I'm afraid dear husband, that your helmet stands out a mile away. Though, I do quiet enjoy the horns."

Loki smirked. "Perhaps I'll let you wear it sometime, if you ask nicely. You never know, it might suit you. I am curious to see you in horns. I might turn you into one of my minions."

Elva raised an eyebrow. "Oh Loki, I'll wear the helmet, but don't ask me to kneel while I do. I'm not going to be ordered around by you, and you know that." She paused. "Well, maybe I'll let you away with it once or twice."

Loki chuckled. "Elva, I would have thought you had learned about my hunger for power, or the one I used to have. Don't test me, I might just surprise you one day."

Elva opened her mouth to answer but the sound of loud, drunken singing cut her off as Thor, Volstagg and Fandral took their places on the platform and started to sing another Asgardian song. This one was a typical song that they sang, one of merriment, feasting and of course, drinking.

Loki and Elva stepped back as the crowd took an energetic jig, swinging around each other and spinning in tight circles. It was fascinating to watch and seemed almost practiced. They dancers all moved as a unit but never once crashed into each other. It was a rare sight indeed, when both the higher and lower classes were mingled but on this occasion the boundaries between classes had been broken down and rich danced with poor, old with young and the weak with the strong.

The people of Asgard had come out in force to support the royal family, but also to enjoy the freedom that the festivities offered. Though it would not be too much longer before parents would start home with their youngest children, working their way through the crowds and exiting politely after bowing or curtsying their respects to Odin and Frigga.

Loki looked up at the King and Queen, watching them for a moment. They stood together as they had since as far back as he could remember. They had always been a unit and though they had had fights in the past, there was very little that could keep them apart.

Thor's banishment and Loki's decent had been the biggest threat to their relationship but they had worked together to get through the difficulties left behind. It had been the most difficult part of returning for Thor, seeing his parents sleeping in separate rooms and barely talking.

Frigga had taken Loki's 'death' hard and had been suffering. Odin however had been more serious about it, unable to deny the more destructive nature of the younger Prince. Loki's attack on earth had only proved his point, but had broken Frigga's heart. It was not until he returned that she began to pick up and the light of hope returned to her eyes. She loved both of her sons equally, despite all of their misdoings. In respects of war, they were almost equal, Loki had just been more clever about his attack, planning it properly.

Frigga watched Loki and Elva with carefully guarded eyes, though the faint smile on her lips gave away her happiness at the day. Odin stood tall beside her, his arm gently brushing against hers occasionally as he moved to watch the crowd. Frigga smiled on one such occasion and took a slight step closer to Odin, her eyes meeting Loki's. She nodded slightly to him then looked at Thor, shaking her head slightly at the drunken and swaying Prince.

Odin followed her gaze and watched at Thor, Volstagg and Fandral worked their way through the last of the song.

"Let's go," Loki whispered softly to Elva. "Before everyone breaks out of the dance."

Elva looked up, her eyes shining as she saw the love and intent in his eyes. "Ok," she said quietly, taking a step closer and squeezing his hand.

Loki caressed her cheek and leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss. As soon as their lips met, the couple disappeared, unnoticed by the crowd as Loki's magic hid them from sight. Loki took Elva's hand and strode quickly from the hall with her, her faint laugh lingering behind them as she followed, running to keep up with him.


	59. Chapter 56: Between Silken Sheets

Elva smiled brightly as Loki led her through the halls. She held tightly to his hand and interlaced their fingers. She grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it so that she could run easier, every bit as easier to be alone with him as he was to be with her.

Loki looked back and grinned as he squeezed her hand. His cape fanned out behind him as he strode down the corridor to the royal bedrooms. He pulled her close then swept her down a secret passage, keeping her close in the darkness as he led her on eagerly.

Elva was slightly breathless but held tightly to him, wrapping her arms around his and letting him pull her on. She tripped slightly on something unseen in the black passage.

Loki stopped and turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Fine," Elva laughed lightly. She nuzzled into his arms, pressing close. "I only stumbled because my over eager husband was pulling me along faster than I can..."

Loki chuckled and cut her off with a kiss, pulling her close and squeezing her gently against him. "Oh Elva, you should trust me more," he muttered against her lips. "I won't ever let you fall."

"I do trust you Loki. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't," Elva replied quietly before kissing him again. "Now, shall we get out of this cold corridor and back to your room?"

"Our room," Loki corrected with a smirk. He stepped back and took her hand, leading her on again. At the end of the passage he paused and waited before pulling back the heavy tapestry that concealed the entrance from view. He let her through then stepped after her, grinning at the emptiness of the corridor.

"Did you arrange this, or do we just have perfect timing?" Elva asked with a giggle.

Loki chuckled. "No, I do believe that you can thank Frigga for this. She knows well how much I've missed you."

"And I you," Elva said softly, blushing slightly as she thought of the Queen, knowing exactly what they would be up to that night.

Loki grinned and took her hand, pulling her close and leading her back to his, and now their, room.

"You realise I'll have to make some changes. I think, the curtains might have to be opened more often," Elva said as she looked up at him.

Loki sighed and swept her up into his arms, neatly tucking his arm beneath her knees and lifting her up. He settled her into his arms and smirked. "I do believe it's tradition for the man to carry his wife over the threshold to the marriage bed."

Elva blushed and gripped the edge of his armour, holding tightly to him. "I suppose it is. And you're anything but a follower of tradition."

"You would know," Loki grinned as he carried her through the doorway, using magic to open it then close it quietly behind them. "I did manage to curb my instincts with you did I not?"

Elva laughed and nodded. "I suppose you did." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up, kissing him gently as she twisted in his arms to press against him.

Loki returned her kiss passionately, soon taking control and slipping her tongue into her mouth as he set her on her feet and pulled her firmly closer.

Elva shuddered at the passion and pressed against him, reaching up and carefully removing his helmet. She held it by one horn, surprised at the weight as she kept her other arm around his neck.

Loki walked her backwards carefully and took his helmet from her, placing it on the chair and pulling her arm back around his neck. He ran his hands down her back and trailed his fingers over the laces that held her dress on. He smirked slightly through the kiss when he realised how easy they would be for his nimble fingers to undo.

Elva moved her hands to his shoulders and removed his cape, letting it fall to the ground before she went to work on losing his armour, trying to get it undone. She sighed in frustration as she struggled with the intricate clips. She blushed slightly as he placed his hands over hers and guided her through the process. He stepped back for a moment to remove the breast plate and set it down on the table by the chair where his helmet rested.

"Being rather neat, aren't we?" he purred as he pulled her close again, deftly working the laces on her dress loose and pulling it down over her shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her neck as he pushed the dress off her arms and down past her waist, the weight of the fabric pulling the layers down into a rippling pile of silk and net as it slid down her legs to the floor.

Elva gasped as he lifted her clear of the once white gown, setting her down again and kissing her passionately. It did not take her long to pull his arms around and unhook his arm braces, dropping them down on top of his cape before moving her hands to his shirt, pulling the lighter material up and free of his leather trousers.

Loki shuddered as her warm fingers ghosted over his stomach and pulled back from the kiss long enough for her to pull the shirt over his head. He leaned in and captured her lips in another kiss as she ran her hands down his lean chest, finally settling her fingers on the buckles of his trousers.

Loki caught her hands and pulled them away before he pulled off his boots and straightened again. He pulled her close again and kissed her passionately again as he worked on unlacing her corset. "You don't need this anymore," he grinned as he moved to nibbled her neck.

Elva shuddered and undid his trousers, pushing them down slightly before he lifted her off of her feet. Her corset fell to the floor as he carried her to the bed and lay her down.

It didn't take long for Loki to get the rest of her clothes off and she managed to get his pants off quickly.

Loki chuckled at her enthusiasm as he pushed the deep green sheets down from under them, sealing her lips in a kiss as he pressed against her, his arousal more than obvious.

Elva gasped quietly and shuddered. "Oh Loki, please don't make me wait," she begged, locking her arms around his neck.

Loki chuckled and kissed down her neck before moving further down her body, pausing at her breasts for a short time, flicking his tongue over her nipples and smirking when she moaned and shuddered in response.

Elva buried her fingers in his hair as he kissed down her stomach, his fingers trailing gently down the faint bump in her stomach and down between her legs. She gasped louder as he moved his fingers to rub against the bundle of nerves that was so sensitive. She shuddered and moaned as he moved his fingers against her. "Loki!" she gasped, feeling two of his cool fingers slide into her as his tongue replaced them against her most sensitive spot.

Loki moved slightly and licked her harder as he twisted his fingers inside her, savouring the warmth around them. He grinned and moved them faster, spurred on by Elva's shuddering and moaning, loving it as she buried her fingers in his hair, almost begging him with her hands not to stop.

Loki obliged, licking her long and hard as he twisted his fingers and moved them quickly.

"Loki!" Elva gasped loudly. "Yes!" She shuddered, closing her eyes and moaning louder as he used his silver tongue against her, breaking down her defences and sending her will crashing down under a wave of pleasure. It wasn't long before she felt the now familiar knot in her stomach and she shuddered, arching her back under his touch.

Loki felt her tighten around his fingers and moved them faster, sending her over the edge into the realms of pleasure the other side as the tension in her stomach snapped. He pulled his fingers out slowly and sucked them before leaning down and gently licking her clean.

Elva shuddered and sat up, gripping his shoulders and pushing him back.

Loki grinned at the more commanding nature then groaning quietly as he felt her hand close over him to rub him quickly. "Elva," he groaned quietly. He smirked and watched her kiss down his chest before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking gently. He shuddered and moaned quietly, taking his turn to bury his fingers in her hair.

Elva moved faster, letting him slide deeper into her mouth and moaning slightly in the back of her throat. She shuddered and kept going, flicking her tongue over the tip every time she paused for a moment, using her hand on the rest. She closed her eyes, feeling the change in his grip on her hair and hearing his breath catch, knowing he was getting close.

Loki's strained moan spurred her on faster and she took in more, twisting her head slightly and swirling her tongue around him before glancing up.

Loki groaned, feeling the tension snap and gripping Elva's hair slightly harder as his cock pulsed, shooting the liquid down Elva's throat and filling her mouth with the results of her efforts.

Elva shuddered, waiting for him to finish before pulling back and swallowing. She panted softly as she placed her hands on his chest.

Loki growled and grabbed her wrists, pushing her firmly back on the bed and spreading her legs wide as he moved between them. He leaned down and kissed down her neck, making her moan with desire as he pressed against her, already aroused again.

Loki moved and looked into her eyes before pushing fully into her with one smooth movement, burying himself in her warmth. He shuddered and gripped the sheets either side of her, moving to rest on his elbows.

Elva gasped and arched her back, not expecting the sudden thrust. She locked her legs around him and slipped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers back in his hair. "Yes!" she moaned, loving every move he made.

Loki smirked slightly and started to move steadily but strongly, making Elva shudder and dig her nails lightly into his back. He smirked slightly and pushed deeper, making her gasp loudly and squeeze her legs around him. Leaning in, Loki stole a passionate kiss, pushing her mouth open to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Elva willingly let him dominate her, wrestling with his tongue then letting him have control as she arched towards him, ever eager to feel him against her.

Loki pulled away from the kiss and smirked as he looked into her eyes before shuddering and pushing faster and harder.

"Loki!" Elva cried out, closing her eyes and wriggling against him, feeling the coil in her stomach twist to breaking point. "I can't! I'm!"

Loki leaned down and bit her neck slightly, his teeth leaving faint marks as he trailed his kisses and nibbles down her neck and shoulders, making her breath catch as he distracted her for a moment. "Mmm, so smooth," Loki purred before gripping the sheets either side of her hard. He pushed faster, his rhythm becoming slightly erratic before he thrust deep into her, pushing her hips up as he filled her.

Elva cried out in pleasure, gripping his shoulders hard as she arched her back and trembled. Her eyes shot open and she screamed his name in delight as Loki's lips closed around her nipple and his hand found the other, sending her crashing over the edge and into oblivion the other side.

It took a few minutes before the two of them had stopped shuddering and cooled down enough from their orgasms to move. Loki wrapped his arms around her and rolled, gently pulling her legs open so that when he rested on his back, they wouldn't be trapped under him.

Elva sat up and giggled as she pushed him deep into her, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She put her hands on his chest for balance then twisted her hips, turning Loki from mild to raging and more than willing for another round.

Loki growled and gripped her hips, working them in circles with his fingers. "Oh don't tease," he purred. "You know I'll have to turn tables should you try."

Elva grinned and leaned down, nibbling his neck as she twisted her hips. She shuddered slightly as her breasts pressed against his chest and his hands ran down her sides to grip her backside rather firmly.

Loki urged her on and she soon sat up again, placing her hands on his chest again and moving faster. She managed to lift off until the point where he almost slid out, then she pushed back down, accepting him fully with a moan of delight. "So deep!" She gasped, her moans accompanied by Loki's own and the sound of skin against skin.

It did not take too much longer before Elva found the rhythm she had been looking for and she worked with it, pushing faster and harder against him, twisting her hips every time he hit home.

"You learned a new trick," Loki smirked before pushing up against her, pushing himself deeper.

Elva gasped then bit her lip and kept going, knowing she couldn't hold out much longer. She gripped his shoulders then put her hands either side of his head and threw her head back, closing her eyes and using the last of her energy to push faster against him. Her eyes shot open when his fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves, making her shuddered with unexpected pleasure. "Loki!" she groaned, gripping the sheets hard and closing her eyes. She couldn't get back into the rhythm, he had thrown her off balance and it didn't take long before she froze, pushing him deep into her as the coil snapped and she went over the edge.

Loki smirked at the little victory then flipped them, pinning her under him again and thrusting hard into her for a few minutes before he rested his head against her shoulder and stopped, shuddering violently as pleasure swept through him and he went over the edge deep inside her.

Elva panted as he rolled back onto his back and let him get comfortable before she moved closer and nuzzled against him, hooking her leg over his hip and moving closer.

Loki lay back with his arm around Elva, playing with her hair gently as she curled against his side, her head on his chest as she calmed her breathing and racing heart.

"Loki," she whispered quietly after a few minutes, moving to look up at him. "I love you."

Loki looked down and smiled softly, his other hand behind his head in a relaxed position. "I love you too Elva, believe it or not, you've tamed me."

Elva laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so, not after what you just did, but perhaps I've calmed you a little."

Loki smirked and hugged her close. "Perhaps, for tonight," he said quietly. He caressed her cheek softly then grinned as she yawned widely. "Go to sleep Elva," he said quietly. "It's very late and we'll be leaving tomorrow. You need some rest."

"So do you," Elva protested quietly as she settled down, her head on his chest again. "Goodnight Loki," she whispered as she dozed off.

"Goodnight Elva," Loki said softly back as he settled down to sleep, holding her gently against his side as he pulled the silky green sheets higher over them, protecting them from the cool night air as the faint notes of the last song drifted up from the great hall.


	60. Chapter 57: So Much for Privacy

Elva's breath hitched slightly as Loki wavered in her dreams. She stirred, her grip on the sheets tightening as she wriggled slightly on her back. She was suddenly aware that she was uncovered from the waist up and cool breath was washing over her skin. She slowly opened her eyes, her focus turning to the cool fingers running over her stomach and her eyes finding Loki leaning up over her.

"What are you doing?" Elva asked sleepily, reaching up to place her hand lightly on his cheek before reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. She smiled slightly and looked into his eyes as he turned his head towards her.

"Admiring my work," Loki chuckled lightly before returning his eyes to her stomach. "I think my spell was used just in time. Any longer, and it would have been clear to see."

Elva sighed and sat up a little, leaning on her elbow to get closer. "Yes, but Loki, I'm worried about the baby. Will the magic affect it at all?"

Loki looked down at her and shook his head. "No, not at all. It merely pauses the process but keeps the baby perfectly safe. Believe it or not, I think I actually want this baby."

Elva smiled slightly and relaxed back. "I think that's the closest I'm going to get to an 'I'm really quite happy about this' for now, isn't it?"

Loki sat up and looked down at her. "Elva, forgive me, I'm not overly used to being in love, nor the idea of being a father." He stopped, looking away as his eyes clouded over with thought.

"What?" Elva asked, sitting up. "Loki, what are you thinking? Tell me."

Loki looked back. "Nothing dearest, it doesn't matter." He leaned in and kissed her gently, placing his hand on her cheek and caressing it gently.

Elva pressed close against him, immediately distracted by his lean chest and his cool tongue as it slid across her lower lip. She gasped quietly and Loki immediately took advantage, forcing her lips open and sliding his tongue into her mouth as he pressed her down on the bed.

"Loki, don't," Elva giggled as he kissed down her neck.

"Oh I'm sorry Elva, but you've woken me up and I'm afraid there's only one way to make it go down again," Loki chuckled as he kissed down to her chest, his hand running down her side.

Elva shuddered and bit her lip, closing her eyes and letting him do whatever he wanted. Her eyes shot open again at a thunderous knock on the door and she looked up.

Loki groaned quietly. "And that's it." He sighed and sat up. "Thor! You better have a damn good reason for being awake at this time and knocking on my door!"

Thor grinned from outside the door. "Thank mother, she knows the best medicine. Now get up! You two have a journey to take!"

Loki looked at Elva and smiled slightly. "And that's the best way to curb a man's libido."

Elva laughed and hugged him tightly. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. Now, shall we get up before Thor breaks down the door?"

Loki smirked and kissed her neck. "I don't know," he purred, moving closer. "Do you really want to get up?"

"Not, really," Elva breathed, closing her eyes and pressing against him. She put her hand on his chest and tilted her head back, letting him kiss down her neck and back to her chest.

Without warning the door crashed open and Elva squealed, pulling the covers up over herself as her cheeks flamed. Her eyes went wide, watching as Thor strode into the room.

Loki turned his eyes to Thor, his lips still close to Elva's shoulder. "Yes Thor?" he asked calmly. "You honestly don't believe we could be dressed in that short amount of time?"

"I know you could," Thor grinned. "You only have to snap your fingers after all."

"The same does not apply for Elva," Loki replied smoothly, sitting up and fixing a cool gaze on Thor. "Would you care to explain the interruption? It was my belief that we had a few more hours."

Thor grinned. "Nope, you're leaving earlier to avoid any of the Asgardians seeing you. Secret locations and all that."

Elva looked at Loki then up at Thor. "I have a feeling I'm missing something," she said calmly. "Would someone care to fill me in?"

Loki chuckled and turned to her. "Of course Elva. Did you think I would let you go without a honeymoon?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before letting his cool breath flow down her neck.

Elva gulped and closed her eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath. It was only at Thor's cough that she remembered they weren't alone.

"Put the silver tongue back in your mouth Loki. Now isn't the time," Thor said gruffly, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Loki chuckled. "Remember who asked who for advice on relations with women." He sat up, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Elva watched with wonder as Thor's cheeks turned faintly pink and he turned to leave.

"Yes well, em, get dressed, you have half an hour," Thor called back over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him.

"Did Thor just blush?" Elva asked with astonishment. "You really do have a tongue of silver."

Loki chuckled. "Indeed. He doesn't speak much of private matters. Only boasts about particularly vivacious ones."

Elva laughed. "Perhaps it's nice to see some humility in him. He does boast quite a bit really."

Loki nodded and looked down at her. "Yes, he does." He smirked and leaned in. "Elva, I thought you knew just how well I can use my tongue, both in terms of working magic and words, or as I demonstrated last night, as a lover."

Elva shuddered and nodded. "Yes Loki, I remember very clearly." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "And if we don't get dressed now, we're never going to leave your bedroom."

Loki grinned and stood, watching as she ran her eyes over his body. "Come now, wife, let's get dressed then."

Elva laughed and got up, stretching before going to find her clothes. She was surprised when she turned to see Loki presenting her with a silky dark green dress.

"I would imagine, you would like a change of attire yes?" He asked as he approached her with clean clothing. "The Queen had this made. I hope you like it."

Elva smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I love it. I'll be sure to tell her thank you," she said softly before she took the dress and the two reluctantly turned away from each other to get dressed.


	61. Chapter 58: Don't be Long

Loki turned to Elva as soon as they were dressed and smiled slightly. He extended his hand and gently took hers, rubbing the back of her hand gently. "Now then dear heart. I'm afraid you're going to dislike me for a while."

"I don't see how that could be possible oh serpent tongued God of mine," Elva replied slightly teasingly as she stepped closer and pressed against him. "I seem to find myself in the precarious position of having you as the object of my desire and the keeper of my heart."

"Oh don't try to work your way around me Elva," Loki smirked. "You know I can have you back in that bed before you have time to blink." He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently before working his way down to her neck and running his hands down her sides.

Elva closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into his touch. "I don't think, our walls can take much more of a bashing from Thor," she breathed regretfully.

"And the door would probably come off the hinges," Loki chuckled as he straightened. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her hard against him, making her gasp as her chest slammed against his.

Elva looked up, her eyes slightly widened at the force in his arms and the strength of his embrace. She blushed slightly, more than aware of the way her chest was pressed firmly against him. She knew it would take a while before she got used to the power that he emanated when he was fully dressed and in 'God mode' as she had phrased it in her talks with Frigga.

Loki chuckled. "Hmm, I see I still seem to have that effect on you. Perhaps I should use that more often."

Elva blushed and shuddered. "Perhaps later," she managed to breathe. "I thought we had somewhere to be."

Loki grinned and stepped back. "Come one Elva. We mustn't keep Thor waiting."

"What has Thor got to do with our honeymoon?" Elva asked, slightly confused as Loki led her from the room.

Loki looked back. "And this is why you're not going to like me," he said quietly. "I'm leaving you for a few hours. Thor will be taking you with him and you'll be joining me later."

Elva bit her lip then sighed. "There better be a very good reason Loki, I don't want to be away from you for long, now that we're married."

Loki smiled slightly. "Yes, I would rather be spending my time with you. But alas, I have things that need to be taken care of."

Elva sighed. "Ok Loki," she said quietly. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

Loki stopped and put his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "I love you too," he said softly. "Now let's go before you force me to stay and lavish you with affection my little rose."

Elva smiled slightly. "I wouldn't mind that in the slightest but leave quickly Loki, before I can't let you go."

Loki chuckled and knocked on Thor's door, keeping his arm around her. As soon as the door was opened Loki straightened and looked into Thor's eyes. "Look after my wife, else I'll hunt you down and destroy you."

Thor grinned and stood back. "At least make it a challenge for me," he chuckled. "Now Elva, please, come in and make yourself comfortable. You'll have to put up with me for a few hours while my brother does goodness knows what."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Silence that running tongue of yours brother before I have to cut it out to stop you from letting my secrets slip," he said quickly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Thor grinned. "You'd have to overpower me first brother, and I think I have the advantage in that field."

"Oh really? I do believe it was I that took you down not so long ago, or do you forget our spar so easily?" Loki smirked.

Thor shook his head. "Oh no Loki. You cheated. That was different."

"I used magic. If anything Thor, you should have expected that. I am the Trickster, I am the God of Mischief, would you expect any less of me?" Loki asked as he smirked slightly.

Elva sighed and hugged Loki before walking into Thor's room. "Yes, yes, alright boys," she cut them off before Thor could respond. "You can compare skills and strength later. I want to get on my honeymoon and the sooner my husband leaves, the sooner we can be reunited." She turned and fixed Loki with a cool but inviting gaze. "Don't you dare leave me for too long."

Loki bowed his head and grinned. "As you wish, my princess," he said smoothly before straightening. "I will call for you, as soon as I can. Until then dearest rose." He smiled then seemed to flicker before vanishing.

Elva sighed and shook her head, eyes fixed on the spot from which he had vanished. She looked away at last when Thor closed the door. Only then did she fully register the tall stature of the blond God of Thunder.

"It seems my brother is rather taken with you," Thor said with a faint smile. "I am glad. Now, won't you take a seat and relax? It could be a while before he calls for you."

Elva nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said softly as she sat in one of Thor's red and gold chairs, neatly folding the green skirts of her dress over her legs as she looked around.

Thor sat on the edge of his bed and studied the slender Asgardian woman in front of him, watching her as he tried to figure out what about her had so captured Loki's attention. He sighed quietly, knowing his brother would forever be a puzzle he would never hope to understand.


	62. Chapter 59: Brother by Marriage

Elva looked around the room for a while, taking in the bedchambers of the older Prince. The bed itself was similar to Loki's but was build thicker to support the heavier bulk of Thor. The four posters were of a hard wood but wrought through with gold and the heavy curtains surrounding it were a rich and dark red. The covers themselves were also dark red and slightly crumpled, as if Thor had been lying on them not so long ago. It wouldn't have surprised Elva in the slightest if he had.

She turned her gaze to take in the rest of the room. A dark hardwood provided the base on the walls and a ruby red surmounted it, covering the upper walls in a crimson colour. The fire was surrounded by a golden fireplace, the interlacing patterns almost seeming to crackle in the light. Unlike Loki, Thor had a sofa against one room and a large wardrobe beside it. There was no desk in Thor's room and few chairs other than those built for comfort and relaxation.

There was a dark wood door leading off to another room which Elva suspected was the bathroom and a large double door, half hidden by heavy curtains, led out onto a terrace, providing magnificent views over the shining golden city of Asgard.

The effect of the room was warm and inviting, providing a feeling of comfort to any that entered. It was almost too much for Elva who felt out of place with the fur rugs under her feet and the dark green of her dress, standing out against the reds and golds.

"I'm sure your mother told you it's impolite to stare," Elva said quietly, turning her eyes back to Thor and catching his blue eyes in a lock with her own hazel ones.

Thor smiled slightly. "Forgive me Elva. It's just a wonder to me, how you managed to bring Loki out of the darkness that he was in. I was something I would never have been able to do."

Elva lowered her gaze and sighed quietly. "I don't know Thor. I assume, it must be because I appeared to him in an hour of need and offered nothing but aid. I didn't spurn him as others had done. I must admit though, it was slightly unnerving at first, knowing how easily he could destroy me."

"Then why did you go to him?" Thor asked curiously.

Elva smiled slightly as she looked up into his eyes. "Do you know so little of the heart's desire Thor? You might be the more desired Prince, but you are definitely not my type. I'm sorry. But Loki, he is an entirely different story."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "You think me unattractive Elva?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Elva laughed and shook her head. "No, not unattractive Thor, but unappealing."

"I'm not sure if that's better or not," Thor chuckled. "But I suppose, I can't win every fair maiden that walks into our halls."

"Well, as I've heard from quite a few serving girls, night time visits with you are supposed to be quite vigorous," Elva replied smoothly. "But I prefer being able to breathe. Honestly Thor, I think you would crush me."

Thor grinned and shook his head. "I have corrupted the innocence of many a maid and never a complaint so far."

"Ah, but you see Thor, you don't watch them wince as they walk the day afterwards," Elva said softly as a smile ghosted her lips. "You have much faith in your abilities and though they might scream for you, I'm sure you could afford to be a little gentler."

Thor chuckled. "Well young Princess, you need not worry about the young women of the serving quarters. I find myself committed to a Midgardian woman with no intention of giving her up."

Elva smiled warmly. "I'm glad to hear that Thor. I know a few women that would be disappointed though."

"Ah, I hate to disappoint," Thor sighed. "I hope that I'm not disappointing you now dear Elva."

Elva folded her arms. "Thor, if you could understand how expertly Loki works his magic on me, you would never have the nerve to say that. The man, could have me wobbling for a week after just an hour of his attention."

Thor turned very slightly pink then coughed and grinned. "It's refreshing to have a woman boast about her husband's prowess. I've never truly believed Loki when he speaks of his ability with the women, but I suppose I must now, as you've given backing to it."

Elva leaned back on the chair and crossed her legs, watching Thor through sparkling eyes. "You should give him more credit. He is an expert at lies, weaving them faster and more intricately than a spider does it's web, but he has an honest streak, if you only stop to let it show."

Thor nodded. "I suppose I should trust him more. But it's something that presents a rather large challenge to me after he almost destroyed a planet and then tried to take the earth I love so much."

"But, if it was you. If you were the one to discover that you father and mother, were not truly your parents and that you were not truly an Asgardian Prince by blood, but by adoption, what would you have done?" Elva asked softly.

Thor froze, thinking about it as his eyes clouded over with compassion. "That, not even I could tell you. I know not what my actions would unleash, but it would not bode well."

"I think now, that you might be able to see clearer the agony that Loki was in. Injuries of the heart, take much longer to heal than those of the body," Elva sighed. "I feel, even now, that the darkness within him is not that far away. It's a gap that is widening, but should events take a turn for the worst, that distance could soon be closed and all the work of the last months would be lost."

Thor nodded, saying nothing as he thought of the strength in Elva's words. After a while he shook his head and stood, walking over and picking her up.

Elva gasped at the sudden pull upwards and wriggled. "Thor you great brute! Put me down!" she said firmly.

Thor grinned and sat back down. "You took my favourite chair, so I'm taking it back. I think it's time we moved onto lighter subjects. Now, tell me how you came to love my brother."

Elva looked down at the blond and shook her head. She sighed and rolled her eyes before allowing him to hold her on his lap. "You best hope, Loki doesn't return," she said quietly. "I might just ask him to beat you back into place."

Thor grinned. "I enjoy a good fight. Besides, you are my sister by marriage. The least we can do is learn to be comfortable with one another."

Elva smiled slightly. "I suppose you are right." She sighed and relaxed slightly. "Ok Thor, you want to know, so I'm going to tell you how I fell in love with your brother."

Thor relaxed back and watched her, eyes fixed on her face as he listened with interest to the story she told.

Elva lost herself in her own words, bright memories flashing in front of her eyes as she recounted her story to the older Prince.


	63. Chapter 60: Fast Journey

Thor listened with wonder as Elva recounted her tale of falling in love with Loki. She skipped certain parts such as Loki and her rendezvous in the library and Sif's admission. She never went fully into details, not wanting to give away too much about the relationship that she considered private. She didn't feel comfortable enough with her new brother to discuss such things and preferred to curb her tongue than elaborate.

Thor paused thoughtfully and relaxed back against the tall, cushioned back of the chair. "But, does he keep you happy? Are you enjoying your time with him?"

Elva looked at Thor in disbelief. "Thor, I just married the man. Do you really think that I wouldn't be enjoying myself with him? Marriage is a binding thing, once entered in to; it's not easy to break. I would not take it lightly, especially given my position."

Thor frowned slightly. "Position?" he asked, a little confused and not quite following.

Elva almost cursed herself. Of course Thor didn't know about her and Loki's little secret. "I meant my position in the castle. Being a hand maiden that married a Prince. I would rather keep my position than enter into a wedlock I didn't want and raise my position, only to fall back when it went wrong." She sighed and shook her head as she looked down at her hands. "But no, that will never be an issue. I love Loki too much to give him up."

Thor smiled slightly. "I know he feels the same about you. I see it now. In the way he held you last night as you danced your first dance, he was gentle and strong. Something I haven't seen in a long time. I think, that I have been very unobservant when it comes to my brother."

Elva looked at him and smiled slightly. "I'm sure, given the chance, you could grow to see a lot more in your brother. Or at least, a lot that you might have missed."

Thor sighed. "I fear I have missed much in regards to Loki. I feel that I might have little chance of regaining such lost time."

"Have faith Thor, Loki might be resentful, but I'm sure he will appreciate you at least trying to get to know him again," Elva said quietly before smiling a sad smile and looking away.

Thor sighed. "I hope so. I would not lose my brother again nor let him slip back into the darkness. I was a terrible sight, seeing him so filled with violence on Earth. He was dangerous, almost broken."

Elva shuddered. "Please. Enough Thor, I saw too well the damage to his emotions. I would not see them again, even in my mind's eye. It pains me to think of him hurting so."

Thor nodded and stayed quiet, allowing a brief time of reflection on his past with Loki and thinking back to the time when they caused mischief together as teens, in Asgardian terms anyway.

It was a few minutes later, while the silence was still unbroken, that the air near the door flickered and an image of Loki appeared. A look of surprise flashed over its face as it took in Elva seated with her arms folded on Thor's lap.

Elva looked around and smiled slightly as she took in the tall stature, even if it was only a flickering mirage. She stood and brushed down the dark green folds of her dress, easing out the slight creases.

Thor stood and smiled slightly. "Is it time?" he asked as he stepped forwards.

"If you're quite finished canoodling with my new wife Thor. Yes, I have completed my objective," Loki's image said with a faint smirk of amusement. "Bring Elva, and for once, try to be quiet about it."

Elva watched as Loki's image turned to her and smiled slightly.

"I'll see you soon," he said softly. "Hopefully my brother won't take long to get you back to me."

"I miss you already," Elva said softly as she walked forwards and sighed quietly. "I hope to return to your arms soon."

Thor watched silently, feeling just a little jealous of their ability to see each other every day now when he was still uncertain about when he would next see Jane.

Loki glanced at Thor then returned his eyes to Elva. Even as an image of himself he was able to pick up on what Thor wasn't saying. "Until I see you again," he said softly to Elva before his image flickered and disappeared.

Elva turned to Thor and smiled slightly. "Shall we go then?" she asked, feeling eager to get back to her husband and return to the comfort she found in his arms. After more than three weeks apart preceding the wedding, she was eager to spend as much time as possible with him.

Thor nodded and held his hand out to her before turning his gaze to the stand where Mjolnir rested. He held out his hand and summoned the hammer over, holding it securely as he led her towards the heavy curtains against the wall. He pulled them back to fully uncover the door to the terrace.

He looked back and grinned at the confused look on Elva's face. "Really now, did you think we were going to walk? No, that would take much too long and we would be too easy to follow. No, this way, we are untraceable."

"And who decided on this?" Elva asked, feeling slightly nervous.

Thor grinned. "Loki of course. I'm sure he felt that you would enjoy a week together in complete privacy. He pulled her out onto the terrace and looked down at her. "Now, take a good look at the fabulous views for a moment then hold on tight. I don't want you to fall."

Elva's eyes widened then she growled when she saw the teasing look in Thor's eye. She slapped his chest lightly and pouted before looking around at the view. She walked over to the edge and rested her hands on the grey stone railing as she looked on in awe. "It's magnificent. You have a fabulous view," she said wonderingly.

Thor chuckled. "Yes, I do. Now, come on. Must not keep my brother waiting else he might think I'm trying to corrupt you."

"That's not possible," Elva smiled slightly as she turned and walked towards him. "Loki has already stolen my innocence and corrupted me with a burning desire. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before and I think, dear Thor, you would never be able to match it."

Thor rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, barely hiding his grin of amusement as he put his arm around her and held her against him firmly. "Hold on Elva," he said calmly. "This will be fast. You might want to hide against my shoulder so you can breathe."

Elva nodded and promptly hid her head against his shoulder as she slipped her arms around his neck to hold tightly to him. She took a deep, shuddering breath as Thor began to swing his hammer. She had just enough time to grip the back of his shirt before the two rocketed skywards and shot away from the castle and across over the city to open countryside.


	64. Chapter 61: Autumn Blossoms

Thor and Elva shot over the city and over the countryside, the God of Thunder holding his hammer out and guiding them to a place Elva did not yet know of. She clung tightly to Thor, risking a peek at the ground flying by below before she hid her face against his shoulder again, feeling a little queasy.

Thor glanced at her, hoping she wasn't going to get sick. He held her carefully, knowing full well that should anything happen to her Loki would surely murder, skin and roast him, not necessarily in that order.

He landed a few moments later, bending his knees a little and taking a small step forwards to absorb the shock. When he straightened he gently let Elva go and looked at her. "Take a few deep breaths to clear your head and catch your breath," he said lightly before looking up. "Now where on Asgard is my brother?"

"Right behind you, if you would only open your eyes," Loki called calmly as he walked forwards. "Did you stop to smell the flowers on the way again Thor?" He turned his eyes to Elva studying his new wife carefully as he approached and placed his hand softly on her cheek.

Elva responded to his touch, straightening from her slightly crouched over position to look into his eyes. "I'm alright," she said quietly. "I'm just a bit dizzy." She smiled warmly, placing her hand over Loki's and nuzzling against his palm.

Loki smiled slightly. "Did you not get instruction on holding your breath and not looking down?"

Elva looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Only on not breathing."

Loki turned to Thor. "I was very specific, the speed is dizzying the first time you journey. I told you to warn her and instruct her to keep her eyes averted."

Thor blinked "I did! I warned her. It's not my fault if the exhilaration of the speed managed to loose her hold on me enough for her to be able to see the ground. I tried to keep her from it."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course Thor. I'm inclined to believe you. Elva is given to being rather resilient when she wishes to be." He looked down at his wife, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Thor chuckled. "As are most women. We find that both Sif and Jane seem to be the same."

"And Darcy," Loki added with a slight smirk. "They all have their moments."

Elva sighed and slapped Loki's chest lightly. "Enough of the teasing else I will be forced to point out the many wrongs of men."

Thor grinned. "That might take some time."

"Even longer given the state of mirth we would be in," Loki smirked. "Thor, I think it best you leave brother. This is, after all, supposed to be myself and Elva's honeymoon."

Thor nodded. "I don't want to intrude." He stepped back and chuckled. "Enjoy your week alone. After this, it is back to the more hectic life at the castle." He swung his hammer around his head, creating a whirlwind of air above him before he shot skywards and back to Asgard.

Loki watched for a moment then turned to Elva, taking her hands and smiling. "Come, let me show you our place of residence for this week." He led her towards a hill, guiding her around the side to a concealed cottage.

Small and more compact it was made of large blocks of stone cleverly built to a sturdy structure. The roof was thickly thatched and ivy grew in rambling vines up the walls. The windows, set back slightly to allow a sill, were made of a dark wood and elegantly carved to create patterns of interlacing vines and flowers. The heavy door was made of thick wood and bound with iron, hanging on thick hinges set deep in the stones and wood.

Large stone slabs were set into the ground, rounded and smoothed from years of rain wearing them down. Rich and green grass surrounded the cottage in a rolling lawn despite the time of year. With autumn coming in it would not be long before it turned to brown and the trees started to lose their leaves. Even now, the boughs of the towering oak that stood proudly beside the cottage, were laden with green leaves, already turning yellow around the edges.

"Oh Loki," Elva breathed softly as she looked around. "It's beautiful."

Loki smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like it my love," he said softly. "It was the place Odin and Frigga used to come to when they were in the early stages of their marriage. It has since been passed down to myself and Thor. Granted, until now, it has seen very little use and I had to take some time making sure all was well. Hence the reason you were left with my oaf of a brother."

Elva laughed lightly. "He's not that bad," she said softly. "If you ignore all the more arrogant things he says."

Loki smirked. "So about half of his sentences then?" he asked with a light chuckle.

Elva giggled and stepped up beside Loki, resting her head on his shoulders. "I would think a third, but perhaps you are right. He does often require the open mouth, insert foot, approach."

Loki grinned and led her towards the house. "Blomster vokse og vise blomster. La livet av våren bli vist," he muttered quietly to the side, then watched as slowly, green shoots began to show either side of the path. Delicate stalks unfurled and climbed upwards as Elva stopped at the arch of the door. She looked around with wonder and her eyes widened as the buds swelled and burst, springing forwards splashes of colour, reds, purples, whites and soft pinks to name but a few.

"Loki," Elva breathed, following a long stalk that was working its way up the wall of the door arch, another matching it's pace the other side. She watched with wonder as the stalks met and curled around into a heart before leaves and buds sprang out from the sides and uncurled.

Loki watched the wonder spread across her face then beamed to see her eyes light up as each bud on the thorny vine sprang open and deep, red roses unfurled delicate petals to release the soft, sweet scent of the flower.

"How?" Elva asked wondrously, looking around at the now very late blooming flowers with awe.

Loki smiled. "Anything is possible," he said softly. "I never thought I would find love and yet here I am with a wife and a child on the way."

Elva blushed and moved close to him, hugging him as she kissed him softly. "I do love you Loki, so much," she said softly.

Loki smiled against her lips before kissing her again. "I love you too," he said softly before sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her firmly. He smirked a little at her gasp of surprise and carried her over the threshold as the last of the buds sprang into a full bloom and filled the air with the soft aroma of delicate flowers.


	65. Chapter 62: Settling In

"Loki," Elva breathed, her eyes closing as his lips trailed down her neck. Her arms tightened slightly around his neck as she tried to turn and press against him.

"Hmm, yes Elva?" Loki chuckled as he held her gently but carefully in his arms. He stopped for a moment, looking down into her eyes, his own sparkling brightly.

"You're going to drive me into delirium," Elva sighed softly, placing her hand on his cheek. "I don't mind, but I would like to see the rest of the cottage first."

Loki chuckled and softly set her on her feet. "As you wish my princess," he said softly before kissing her cheek. He stepped back and took her hand, turning to lead her around the cottage. With a slight smile he showed her the first room on the right, the sitting room.

The room was warm and decked with creams and golds. The comfortable sofa was soft and long, well able to take a person stretched to full length. The arms, pillowed and built from strong wood, were upheld with gold spirals decorated in an intricate leaf pattern. The fireplace, large and ornate, was built from white marble with slight flecks of grey. Though the fireplace was cold, logs lay ready in the grate just waiting to be lit. It was, as yet, too warm for the fire to be lit, but when the night set in it would be time to light it.

Elva smiled as she turned to take in the windows, perfectly positioned to take in the midday sun along the heat of the day and evening. Heavy cream and gold curtains hung either side of the window, held back by a gold twist rope. Just outside she could see the green grass and the blue sky, broken here and there by the red roses that were now growing outside the window.

Elva giggled and slipped off her shoes, stepping onto the soft sheepskin carpet. "It's so soft!" she smiled and twirled, letting the skirts of her dress fly out around her legs as she span.

Loki chuckled and watched her before leading the way into the next room, swinging open another wood door. "The kitchen," he smiled as he turned and waited for Elva to follow.

Elva lifted her skirts slightly and followed him, stepping onto the polished wooden floors with a slight shudder. "It's colder in here," she said quietly before looking around. She beamed as she took in the thick wooden table and the polished surfaces of the counters. She danced lightly around, opening drawers and cupboards to find various utensils and with a squeak of delight, a fully stocked herb supply.

Loki raised an eyebrow, taking in her enthusiasm with a faint smile. "Is everything to your liking my dearest Elva?" he asked softly. "I would hope, that perhaps you would manage to prepare our meals for the duration of our stay. I find myself lacking in the necessary culinary skills."

Elva turned and smiled slightly. "It would be a pleasure to cook for my prince. I never had much time for leisure cooking in the palace so I'd love to do some baking."

Loki smiled and nodded. "I would like that. I hope you have everything here. If there's anything else you might need, just let me know and I will retrieve it."

Elva smiled and walked over, her bare feet hitting the floor quietly as she slipped her arms around his neck. "Right now, all I need is you," she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently.

"Oh Elva, you still charm me, no matter how much I love you, you still surprise me with your affections," Loki sighed softly before smiling and planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Elva closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Loki, my dark prince," she whispered softly. "Your love is something that both amazes and captivates me. You own my heart, it is yours to keep."

"And mine is yours," Loki said softly before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "Now, would you like to see more of the house, or would you prefer to have lunch and relax?"

Elva smiled. "I think lunch would be nice," she said softly. "Perhaps we could eat outside? It is fairly warm today and there won't be too many more days when we can sit outside."

Loki nodded. "Winter is coming," he said softly. "It won't be too long before it becomes too cold to luncheon in the air."

"But the Solstice shall be a wonderful celebration this year," Elva smiled as she turned away, going to gather food for their meal.

"Especially as I will have someone to share it with. No longer will I be forced to suffer Thor's jibes and constant urges to drink," Loki smiled as he leaned against the table, watching her closely, his eyes sparkling in the light coming from the large windows.

Elva smiled and nodded. "By then Loki, all going well, we should be able to tell people about our little bundle of joy." She looked around and laughed lightly, her eyes bright and happy.

Loki chuckled and nodded. "Yes, by then, two months from now, you should have a nicely defined little bump. Something I intend to inspect every night."

Elva laughed lightly and shook her head. "Oh Loki," she smiled. "I have every intention of letting you do just that. I can't wait to see the bump." She sighed happily as she prepared their food, neatly cutting with a deft hand.

Loki silently crept up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck gently. "Neither can I," he said softly. "Being a father is very appealing to me despite my heritage."

Elva leaned back against him for a moment before returning to her slicing. "Loki, it doesn't matter who your birth parents were, your real parents are back in Asgard with your brother. I am your wife and we're having a child. That's all that matters. I will love our baby, not matter what."

Loki smiled slightly and watched her hands work from over her shoulder. "You are right of course," he said softly. "You sooth me in so many ways dearest flower, both in body and mind."

Elva sighed happily and closed her eyes before moving away to get two golden plates from the cupboard. "As you do mine," she replied, turning to look into his eyes.

They exchanged a warm smile and a loving gaze before Elva looked away to serve the first part of their food. "How about you get the table ready? I'll be finished soon."

Loki chuckled and nodded. "I guess I shall have to get used to waiting on myself for a while."

Elva laughed. "That you shall my love, but only for a few days. We shall soon see how a Prince can cope with looking after himself."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Looking after myself is not a problem, looking after you will be. How will I ever handle a hormonal wife?"

Elva turned and threw a grape at him as he walked to the door to the walled garden behind the house. "Get out you sly fox and set the table!" she growled, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

Loki laughed and ducked outside, taking the plates and white table cloth with him to set the thick wooden table under the wide branches of the trees outside, leaving Elva to finish preparing the food.


	66. Chapter 63: Autumn Evening

Elva sighed happily as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms. They had moved from the table to the grass, spreading a blanket on the ground to keep them from the slight dampness that remained from the autumn rains. Elva had turned onto her front, stretching out full length with her skirts pooled out around her legs.

Loki lay beside her on his back. He had removed his outer jacket and his head rested on his hand, his black shirt pulled slightly tighter against his chest and the top two buttons undone, exposing the creamy skin of his chest. His eyes were closed against the light of the sun. At the right angle it shone down upon the couple, warming their skin and keeping them at a comfortable temperature.

Feeling full and content Elva rolled over to curve against Loki's side, smiling as she rested her hand on his chest, positioning it so she could feel the steady beat of his heart.

Loki lifted his free hand and placed it over hers, squeezing gently before he heaved a contented sigh.

"My, my, such a large intake of breath dear husband," Elva teased lightly as she looked up at his face. "Is there something the matter or are you merely content."

"I am content," Loki smiled, his eyes still closed. "A full stomach and good company lead to such things."

Elva smiled and sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow to watch him. She ran her eyes over his face, taking in the pale cream of his skin as the sun cast its warm rays on him. She took in his closed eyes, his dark lashes and the raven locks of his hair as they tumbled back in slight disarray. She smiled as she cast her eyes over his faintly pink lips before allowing herself the leisure of looking down his body. She found herself wondering about his body under his clothes then blushed slightly at the stray thoughts. She managed to restrain her thoughts, not wanting to get too carried away. When her eyes returned to his face it was to meet his gaze, his green eyes soft and warm with a faint hint of amusement.

"Find something interesting to look at my dear?" Loki asked with a crooked smile.

Elva blushed slightly then smiled. "I always find you interesting my love," she said softly. "But I have never had a chance to see you in such a state of repose. It is relaxing to say the least."

Loki nodded. "It's nice to be out of the palace. Too long have I felt cooped up within the walls. I know I was allowed out to work on the Bifrost, but I was still trapped within the heavy duties and they left me very little room to move."

Elva nodded and moved her hand to caress his cheek softly. "But we are free now, and we have a week ahead of us. We can make the most out of it while we're here and find a way to escape for a few hours every day when we returned to the palace."

Loki nodded and smiled slightly. "I will be glad of having a wife rather than a hand maiden. It is much more relaxing, having someone that I can truly be myself around. A friend, not a servant."

Elva sat up and looked down at him. "Loki, show me," she said quietly. "Show me what you are like."

Loki sat up with a slight frown. "Elva, I'm not sure I follow you," he said, his tone guarded.

"I mean, under the Asgardian appearance, show me the Jotun side," Elva said quietly. "I want to see it."

Loki froze, his eyes clouding over as his defences were raised. "Elva, I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides, I am unsure whether I can just do that, and I do not wish to frighten you."

Elva rolled her eyes slightly. "Loki, I will know it's you. You would not frighten me," she said softly. "Please?"

Loki sighed and moved back. "Do not touch me," he said softly. "I would not want to risk you getting hurt."

Elva nodded and moved back, folding her hand in her lap as she watched him through cautious and curious eyes.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, letting his shields fall and removing the block in his mind that he had first discovered when he had touched the Casket of Ancient Winters. He heard Elva gasp quietly and fought against the urge to throw his shields back up and put his 'mask' back in place.

Elva watched, her eyes wide as the colour spread, turning his skin from cream to a dark blue which radiated out from his heart. She ran her eyes over his body, taking in the raised lines of the scars that marked Jotunheim's residents as the true Frost Giants. She had only ever heard stories of the fierceness of the Frost Giants and to see the marks of the creatures of ice upon the face of the man she loved was frightening. She could not deny it, she was a little afraid.

It was not until Loki's own eyes opened, revealing the crimson that they had become and the anxiety held within them that Elva's perception changed. Suddenly it was not fear in her eyes. It was compassion and warmth, overshadowed by a deep burning love. She reached out, slowly and carefully, unsure of how close she could get.

Loki watched her eyes, studying her emotions as he tensed, more than aware of her hand. She could feel the bite of cold as her fingers got closer to his skin. At the moment when the cold became stronger, the very tips of her fingers brushed against his cheek.

Loki closed his eyes against the touch and the blue raced away from her fingers like a tidal wave after it has broken on the beach and the water is rushing back to the ocean it came from. Similarly the ice was retreating behind Loki's blockade where he kept the secret of his heritage securely locked away.

"Does it frighten you?" Loki asked quietly as he opened his eyes again, green once more, enjoying the gentle caress of her thumb as she moved her palm to his cheek.

"No, not anymore," Elva said softly. "I admit it used to, but not now. I still see you as who /you/ are, not who your parents were."

Loki reached out and slipped his arms around her waist to pull her to him before he lay back. "Do not ask me to do that again please. I resent that side of me and would rather keep it locked away where it cannot do harm to you or our family."

Elva nodded as she moved closer, her hand resting over his heart and her head resting on his shoulder. "Yes my love, of course," she said softly. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes, flush against his side and feeling very comfortable.

Loki smiled and put his arm around her, his palm resting on her side softly before he closed his eyes and sighed softly. Slowly he relaxed and it was not long before the two fell asleep in the sun, finding comfort in the soft warmth and each other's arms.


	67. Chapter 64: Laying Together

It was much later when Elva slowly woke. She stirred and lifted her head, looking around sleepily. She couldn't help shivering as the cool air circled around her. The sun was slowly lowering towards the horizon and the sky was shot through with rich oranges and reds, extending in turn from the far reaches of the skyline. The blue of the late evening sky visible through the trees was darkening with every minute and the birds were singing their last songs. She slowly sat up, touching her hands to her damp clothes.

Loki woke and looked up at her, his green eyes slightly clouded with sleep. As he realised the time he sat up with a yawn. "I'm sorry my love, I did not mean to over sleep. You must be frozen." He stood and reached down to her, gently pulling her to her feet. "Come on inside, we can get you warmed up."

Elva smiled and shook her head, standing with his help. "You were not the only one sleeping late. We did not sleep that long last night."

Loki smirked. "Indeed we did not. But I prefer not sleeping and spending time with you, than lying alone."

Elva smiled and put her arms around his neck and kissing him before she shivered slightly.

Loki sighed and took her hand before leading her inside. He took her straight to the bedroom and sat her down softly before grabbing a blanket and putting it around her. "You warm up," he said with a soft smile. "I'll get the things inside." He kissed her cheek softly, his lips cool on her skin before he turned and walked back outside.

Elva smiled slightly and watched him leave to clean up the plates and food from their earlier meal. He carried it all inside to the kitchen before sighing and placing the plates to be washed and storing the food away. He looked around, feeling a little lost over what to do. In the end he shook his head and went back to the bedroom, deciding to ask Elva.

By now, Elva had moved, quickly slipping from the bed and removing the damp fabric of her dress before slipping into the bed, pulling the silky, but warm sheets up and around her as she waited for Loki to return. She giggled as he walked in and scooted back a little. "Over here honey. My dress was cold, I needed to get out of it."

Loki smirked and walked towards the bed, kicking his boots off on the way. "I see, shall I help you warm up my love? If you are feeling cold."

Elva blushed then nodded and pulled the covers back for him to get in, moving over to the left side of the bed to give him some room.

Loki chuckled and pulled off his shirt and joined her under the covers, moving close and wrapping his arms around her gently to pull her back against his chest. "What would you have me do my love?" he whispered in her ear.

Elva smiled and leaned back against him. "Hold me close Loki, and never let me go," she whispered before turning and kissing him softly.

Loki tightened his arms around her and kissed back, not breaking the kiss as she moved to sit in his lap and wrap her arms around him. It was not long before he took over and slipped his tongue into her mouth, his hands moving to her backside to pull her hips closer.

Elva slipped her fingers into his hair and shuddered slightly as she kissed back, wrestling with his tongue before giving in, knowing she would never win a battle for dominance with him. She instead pressed closer, rubbing against him as she played with his hair.

Loki pulled away and chuckled lightly as he nibbled down her neck. "Mmm, Elva, you know you drive me insane with your touches."

Elva blushed and slipped her hands down to unbutton his shirt before running her hands over his bare chest, admiring his firm muscles and strong physique before she stopped her fingers at his waistband. "Loki, you have no idea what you do to me. Your silver tongue is magic, but even a mere look from you can turn me on."

Loki looked down at her hands and smirked slightly before looking back up into her eyes. "Yes my darling, that is mainly the objective," he purred before kissing her neck and pulling her hips forwards to grind against his with a growl of satisfaction. "Though in this case, I don't need to use the look."

Elva shuddered and bit her lip. "No, you really needn't," she shuddered before kissing his head and closing her eyes. She smiled and carefully undid his trousers and slipped her hand inside to rub him, surprised at his size. "It seems it hasn't taken much my love," she purred before gasping as he nibbled her neck and bit down gently.

Loki smirked as he carefully removed her undergarments, moving her away as little as possible before pulling her nude figure back against him and resuming the nibbling of her neck. "Yes, I think this will do nicely," he purred.

Elva shuddered as he gently lay her back and got between her legs, kicking off his trousers and pulling her legs around his waist. She quickly pulled his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest again, enjoying the warmth and strength she found there.

Loki leaned in and kissed her softly before pressing against her, making her moan in the back of her throat. He chuckled very softly then pushed slowly into her, nibbling her neck to keep from giving away how much he delighted in her warmth.

Elva tilted her head back, giving into his touch and closing her eyes as she moaned softly in delight. She gasped as he hit home, buried deep inside her. "Oh god," she shuddered, tightening her legs around him to hold him still. "Perhaps a tad slower than your usual speed my love," she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

Loki chuckled and kissed her softly. "Whatever my darling wife wants, my darling wife gets." He rubbed her legs softly to get her to relax before gently pulling out and pushing back into her with a quiet groan, keeping his pace steady.

Elva shuddered and moved her hips against him as much as she could, rocking with him into a gentle but passionate rhythm. "Nnhh, Loki," she panted softly, gripping his shoulders gently and letting her head fall back.

Loki took the opportunity to plant soft kisses down her neck, moving a little closer and pushing her legs wider as he buried himself in her, groaning softly against the soft skin of her throat. "Gods Elva," he murmured into her ear. "Nothing could compare to your body and warmth."

Elva smiled as her eyes slid shut and she arched her back towards him slightly. "Nothing, compares to your, size and strength. I could imagine being with no other man, my darling husband."

Loki smirked as he kissed down her neck and bit down gently before flicking his tongue over the spot he bit. "Umm, I mean to let no other man get near you. You are mine, mine alone." With the final word he pushed deep into her and paused, pressing his hips flush against hers.

"Ah, Loki!" Elva gasped, legs tightening around him and holding him tightly against her. "Oh gods." She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. "I feel you love, I belong to you."

Loki smirked. "Indeed you do," he said firmly before starting to move again, returning to the gentle rhythm he had built to begin with, spurred on a little by the soft gasp and quiet moans of his new wife. He leaned down and kissed her neck again, finding the one spot he knew she liked as he tried to keep under control.

Elva shudder and moaned, surrendering to his kisses and tilting her head back to grant him full access. She squeezed his shoulders gently and closed her eyes, and arching her back a little.

Loki took the opening and wrapped his arms right around her, holding her close and kissing her gently instead, his love for her showing in their physical intimacy as he held back to a gentle rocking motion. He panted softly, feeling the tension slowly building in his stomach as he moved.

It took longer than their usual, lust driven love making but felt exactly right for their first coupling as husband and wife on their honeymoon, as they worked towards a more intense, heightened climax.

Loki groaned quietly, rocking his hips against her as she matched his rhythm before picking up the pace slightly, nearing his release. "Elva, I, I can't," he panted as he pushed faster again and shuddered, hand slipping down between them to rub the small bundle of nerves that was most sensitive to her.

"Ah! Loki!" Elva gasped, arching her back and moaning. "Oh gods I can't take much more of this. I'm so close."

Loki shudder and bit her neck softly as he twisted his hips, hitting against a spot inside her that made her jerk towards him in surprised delight, his name dripping from her lips in a moan as she gripped his shoulders tighter.

A few minutes later Loki kissed her passionately before pushing deep into her and shuddering as he released deep inside her, his fingers working expertly at her nerves to send her over with him while he moaned her name.

Elva shuddered, feeling him fill her before she gasped, her hips bucking up and driving him a little deeper as she tightened around him and went over the edge, shuddering as she moaned with him. "Oh Loki, I, oh gods yes…" she shuddered once more, her legs tightened around him as she held him fully within her.

Loki leaned up and smiled, panting softly as he looked into her eyes. He reached up and slowly moved a strand of hair back away from her cheek and behind her ear. "I love you my darling," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," Elva smiled as she looked back into his eyes, still tingling from their physical intimacy. "I always will." She gasped quietly as he rolled her, placing her on top and wrapping his arms right around her to hold her against his chest. With a contented sigh she relaxed, legs placed carefully so she could keep him inside her for as long as possible.

"I feel much warmer now," Elva whispered quietly. "Thank you my love, for everything."

Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head gently. "No need for thanks, I should thank you. I needed warming up too." He sighed happily and held her as she giggled quietly then relaxed on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to the slowing and steady beat of his heart.

Loki smiled softly, pulling the covers up over them and closing his eyes as he listened to her breathing, his fingers working relaxing circles along her back. Slowly his movements ceased and the two of them slipped into the realms of sleep, wrapped gently in each other's arms, contended and tired from the day and their lovemaking.


	68. Chapter 65: Waking Up

Elva stirred slowly and opened her eyes. She slowly lifted her head from where it rested on the pillow, her hand slipped under the same as she lay on her front. She smiled slightly as she blinked the last of the sleep from her eyes and looked at Loki, taking in his sleeping form. She slowly ran her eyes over his face, taking in the cream of his skin as the soft light of the early morning fell on it.

Moving very slowly she pulled her arms out from under the pillow and rested her head on her hand to watch his breathing. A smile remained on her lip as she watched through half closed eyes, content to observe her new husband as he slept.

"Must you stare so?" Loki muttered quietly before a smirk settled on his lips. "I was trying to sleep."

Elva laughed and moved closer, curling against his side and resting her head on his chest once more. "I was simply observing my new husband as he rested in a calm slumber. It was nice and relaxing." She looked up at him, smiling as his arm curved around to hug her close, palm on her waist.

"Since I have rested with you Elva, I have had no more nightmares and my rest is peaceful once more," Loki said softly, his eyes still closed. He sighed quietly and hugged her close. "You are my light in every way."

Elva smiled and moved closer, curving close to him and closing her eyes again. "I am glad to think of you sleeping peacefully. I would hate for you to be plagued by nightmares."

Loki slowly opened his eyes and looked up the ceiling. "I was, but not now. Now I have you in my dreams. And our child."

Elva sat up and looked at him, smiling brightly. "Our child? When you dream of our child, what do you see? A boy or a girl?"

Loki smiled. "It depends my love, sometimes I see a boy, sometimes a girl. But our son looks, I'll admit, like me, but with your eyes and the soft tone of voice you employ. Our daughter, like you in appearance but my eyes and more playful nature."

Elva raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm not playful love? That's almost insulting." She grinned and pressed close against him, enjoying the warmth of his body. "I would think, that I have learned a few tricks from you."

Loki chuckled. "I did not say you weren't playful dear one, but you are more level headed than I. It's part of my nature I suppose. I cannot help but cause mischief." He paused then slowly smirked. "And what kind of tricks have you learned from me?"

Elva laughed and kissed his cheek before running his hand down his chest to his waist, gently running her fingers over his flat stomach. She looked down, watching her fingers as they traced the lines of his muscles, making out the lean abdominal muscles there clearly. "Hmm… I think you have benefited from a few of the things I have learned."

She looked up, meeting Loki's green eyes as he returned her gaze. Loki smirked slightly, his skin tingling under her touch. "Perhaps I have benefited, but I think, that perhaps you have also gained, hmmm… pleasure from my teachings. You are a quick learner love."

"That I am. I knew about male anatomy of course, but not about the delights it could bring when used in the act of love making," Elva smiled as she slowly trailed her fingers lower, following the faint line of hair down from his belly button before slipping her hand under the sheet to palm his manhood. "And it seems, that my husband is already awake to my touch."

Loki smirked as he leaned up on his elbows and pressed his cheek against hers, his breathing soft on her ear. "You know how I cannot help responding to you. You awaken a side of me that I thought would be forced to lie dormant for the rest of my days. You drive me mad with desire my love."

Elva closed her eyes as she encircled her hand around his hardening length, bringing him to full size with a few deft strokes. She was prepared for his breath and words of silver, knowing he would use them against her, what she was not expecting however, was his fingers slipping between her legs to rub against her.

She let out a gasp, moaning and closing her eyes when he rubbed his fingers firmly against her sensitive nerves. She managed to keep control however, rubbing her hand quickly on his manhood and gripping harder. "L, L, Loki," she stuttered, biting her lip and resting her head on his chest. She shuddered, feeling his groan rumble in his chest as it vibrated under her cheek. She gasped once more as he pushed her onto her back, pulling her legs around him.

Loki grinned and kissed down her neck, pulling her hand away and putting it around his neck, smirking as he pressed against her, rubbing his length against her nerves and making her shudder in delight.

Elva buried her fingers in his hair and moaned softly, hooking her legs up around his hips. "Loki, I can't, can't wait. Please," she closed her eyes as she tilted her head back to his soft kisses.

"And as my love calls, I shall answer," Loki grinned before pushing forwards, burying himself swiftly inside her with a soft groan. "Mmm… my love, your warmth is delicious."

Elva tightened her legs around him, trying her best to keep from crying out. "I'm, I'm glad, you like it," she managed to say without her voice breaking into a moan.

Loki laughed and nibbled her neck before pulling back to look down at her face. "Such passion, open your eyes love, so you can see me."

Elva opened her brown eyes and looked up, locking her gaze into Loki's green ones. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, fighting back the desire in her eyes and trying to keep it at bay to keep the moment.

Loki smiled and kissed her nose with a light chuckle. "My love, you aren't very good at disguising your lust," he said softly before pulling back to give a light thrust. "Give in to it my darling, and let it consume us both in its fiery heat."

Elva gave a soft whimper then rocked up against him, urging him into a steady rhythm. "Don't hold back," she whispered before throwing her head back, her back arching as Loki delivered a powerful thrust, a growl coming from between his teeth.

"Yes, my love," he purred before pushing harder and faster, his hand moving down to grip her hip while he balanced on his other, holding himself above her as he delivered thrust after thrust. He closed his eyes for a moment, groaning as he felt her nails dig into his shoulder, delivering a delicious mix of pleasure and pain.

Elva moaned, unable to keep push back against him, his pace too fast for her to match as he buried himself deep inside her with each thrust. "Loki! Yes! Oh gods yes!" She cried out, eyes closed and head tilted back as he rested his forehead against her shoulder and pushed faster yet again.

It was many, passion filled minutes later when Elva felt the tension begin to build to an almost unbearable height, threatening to snap at any moment. "Loki! I can't hold on! I!"

Loki cut her off with a passionate kiss before pulling away. "Come for me Elva, scream my name," he purred against her ear before moaning and resting his head back against her shoulder, bucking hard and fast into her.

"Ahhh! Loki!" Elva cried, screaming his name out again as she tightened around him and the tension snapped, sending her over the edge and into a daze as she trembled under him, the force of her release making her toes curl and nails dig into his shoulders, leaving red marks on his skin.

Loki growled, pushing on through her release before he stilled, burying himself deep inside her and gripping the sheets and her hip, spilling himself in her while he cried out her name. "Elva!" he groaned before pressing softly against her, moving his arms to support himself while he kissed her neck and shoulder gently.

"I, love, you," Elva panted, moving to bury her fingers in his hair as she nuzzled into his neck, tingling all over.

"I love you too," Loki smiled before kissing her cheek. "So much." With a faint groan he rolled away from her, laying on his back and pulling her close against his side. "With the vigour of our love making, I'm not surprised I managed to impregnate you. There is only so much control I can muster and while trying to control my lust, I had very little time to focus on trying to prevent such a thing."

Elva nuzzled against his side and sighed quietly. "Well, honestly it does not surprise me either my love now that I think on it. Though I'll admit it was a bit of a shock, I was not expecting it." She smiled and hugged him gently. "I would not change it though, I am delighted.

"As am I," Loki smiled softly. "I am delighted and honoured to have you carrying my child, our child." He rubbed her arm softly, keeping her close against his side as he sighed happily. "I suppose we should get up and see about breakfast."

Elva pouted and looked up. "But I don't want break-" she was cut off by her own stomach growling and she giggled, putting her hand to her belly. "Perhaps I do not want it, but apparently I need it."

Loki grinned and kissed her forehead. "Come on love, let's get you and the baby fed."

Elva smiled and nodded before kissing him softly, feeling more content than ever before. "I love you," she whispered softly. "With all my heart."

"You are the light of my darkness," Loki whispered, burying his fingers in her hair and kissing her gently again. "I love you too."


	69. Chapter 66: Breakfast

Elva giggled, watching Loki from where she was sitting at the table, her legs tucked up a little and here hands folded in her lap. She let her eyes scan over him, giggling again at the confused look on his face. "I think you should perhaps let me work this one out," she said brightly.

Loki shook his head. "No, I got this, I think…" he looked around, sighing quietly. "What do you want to eat?"

Elva laughed and relaxed, stretching her arms out in front of her on the table as she slowly rested her head on her arm. "Fruit is just fine," she said softly. "It's easier. Be thankful you didn't grow up in the kitchen. It got very warm and very, very busy."

Loki turned and smiled thankfully at her. "I'm not exactly a very good house husband I suppose." He chuckled and went to the fruit basket, picking out various pieces before collecting a knife and some plates. He smiled as he sat at the table beside her, sharpening the knife as he looked down into her eyes.

Elva smiled up at him, her head still resting on her arm as she shifted her gaze to his hands, watching as he turned his attention to the fruit. Her eyes remained fixed on him as he placed an apple on the plate.

Loki chuckled as he noticed the direction of her gaze. He looked back at the apple then with a few deft strokes of the blade, cut into the apple and sliced it into chunks. He moved onto the rest of the fruit, building up a neatly sliced pile. After a few minutes he sat back and placed the knife to the side.

"Breakfast is served my love," Loki smiled as he reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't fall asleep on me now."

Elva laughed as she sat up and stretched her arms. "I wasn't planning on it. I was just enjoying watching you. You are very skilled with a blade."

Loki chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Of course I am. I've spent my entire life throwing daggers, in case you didn't know. And I have lived, a very long life."

Elva slipped under his arm and smiled as she nuzzled close. "I know you have love, and I intend to be around for the rest of it."

Loki kissed her cheek. "My life was lonely without anyone to call my own. **B**ut now, I have you, and our child," he said softly as he placed his hand on her stomach.

Elva placed her hand over his. "Do not think of the past or loneliness now my love. Instead think of our future and the time we will spend together."

"Forever, until the very end," Loki said softly. "Then I will fight until the very end to be reborn again. I will return to you after Ragnarok, nothing will keep us apart."

Elva put her finger to his lip to quiet him. "Do not speak of the end my love. I could not bare to think about it." She looked up into his eyes before moving her hand to caress his cheek. "I cannot think of being without you."

Loki leaned down and kissed her softly. "Nor I without you," he murmured against her lips before kissing her again. "I love you, so very much."

Elva rested her hand on his cheek as she kissed him back, smiling a little when he pulled away. "I love you too," she whispered as she rested her cheek back on his shoulder. "My handsome God. The only one that could ever make me feel this way. Peaceful, whole and completely satisfied."

Loki kissed the top of her head and smirked a little. "Satisfaction does not seem to be a problem in this relationship," he grinned as he squeezed her close. "But as much as I enjoy the physical, I also enjoy being here with you like this."

Elva smiled and nodded. "As do I," she said quietly. "I never thought I would be here with you. I entertained a fantasy once, of being a Princess, but I never thought that I would ever become one. Princes don't notice serving girls."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Most of the time perhaps, but I know many maids that lost their innocence to my brother, a few to myself as well." He smirked. "But, my highest honour, was stealing your innocence my darling. You will be my Queen for the rest of my days."

Elva shook her head as she took a bite of apple. "No love, you did not steal my innocence. I gave it to you. Willingly, in case you do not remember."

Loki chuckled as he too bit into a piece of apple. "Yes my dear. I remember putting your back to the wall, kissing you passionately then having you whisper, I want you, in my ear. Those three words sent such a spark through me, you would not believe the effect you had on me."

Elva blushed, smiling slightly. "I could take a good guess my love, I could feel your body against mine after all."

Loki chuckled and relaxed back in his chair, his arm still around her shoulders.

Elva smiled and moved her chair beside his so she could lean against him, idly taking bites of fruit as she rested her other hand on her stomach. "I suddenly feel so peaceful and protected," she said quietly as she closed her eyes. She smiled slightly and giggled as she felt the cool of a piece of fruit against her lips.

Loki smiled as he watched her accept the strawberry, biting into the sweet fruit. "You are protected. I will do anything to keep you safe and protected. You are my glorious purpose and I shall always be here for you."

Elva nuzzled into his side and sighed happily as she swallowed the last of the strawberry then leaned up, giving him a soft kiss. "I love you Loki. I will always be here for you, for as long as you have desire of me."

Loki smiled as he licked his lips, getting the last traces of the strawberry juices from his lips. "Then we shall be together for a very long time, for I will always have desire of you. I could imagine having nor loving no other. There was a time when I would have gladly taken two or more women to my bed, now there is only one that I would have."

Elva smiled. "Good, because I will perform with no other woman, even if you would beg me my lord, it would not happen."

Loki laughed and shook his head. "I would not ask it of you my darling. I have our future to think of and I do not divulge in such imaginings. They hold no entertainment for me now. There is only one woman who has the power to fuel my lust simply by featuring in my thoughts."

Elva giggled and pressed as close as she could against his side, running her hand up his chest. "You need not just think now, I am here for your entertainment."

Loki chuckled as he finished off another piece of his fruit. "No love, I am here for yours." He ran his hand down her side and rested it on her waist, pulling her a little closer. "Or, we are here to reap the benefits of being in a relationship that brings complete comfort and satisfaction."

Elva smiled as she closed her eyes, resting her head over his heart, listening to the thump of its steady beat. "Yes love, we are here for each other." She relaxed and opened her eyes slowly.

Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head before squeezing her gently. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Elva replied gently before feeding him a strawberry and stealing a kiss.

Loki chuckled and the two spent the rest of the meal feeding fruit to one another then relaxing into a gentle embrace and the sweetness of the fruit juices sheared in soft kisses.


	70. Chapter 67: My Love

Loki grinned as he watched Elva, his eyes scanning over her form as he leaned back against the couch, his head resting on his hands.

Elva was laying back with her head in his lap, her eyes closed and a faint smile on her lips as she rubbed her stomach absent-mindedly. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, looking up into the green depths of his. "Loki, why are you watching me?" she asked quietly.

Loki smiled softly and caressed her cheek. "Because you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," he said softly. "Your restful state brings peace to me."

Elva smiled and closed her eyes, reaching up to place her hand over his and rubbing the back gently with her thumb. "Loki, I love you," she said quietly. "You are everything to me."

Loki moved slightly then leaned down to kiss her, smiling softly as he caressed her cheek again, taking a soft joy in the contact.

Elva arched up a little, pressing her lips to his as she adjusted her position to get a little closer, leaning her head against his stomach. "I can hear your heartbeat from here," she giggled quietly. "It's calming. Nice."

Loki chuckled quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I think love, that my heart beats a little slower than yours. Perhaps due to my heritage or perhaps due to my stature."

Elva smiled slightly and nuzzled against him. "I don't mind. It is soothing no matter the pace." She giggled quietly and looked up into his eyes. "Unless of course, you have engaged in recent physical activity."

Loki chuckled. "Oh yes, the racing of your heart and the speed of your breathing after such activity is rather appealing to say the least."

Elva blushed and looked down, biting her lip a little. "Loki. Such moments, blissful as they are, send my heart racing at the mere thought." She put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes, the rose colour still decorating her cheeks.

Loki grinned and traced his fingers over her cheek, watching the colour spread. "I love the effect I have on you. It's enthralling to see how my words work on that delicate little mind and body of yours."

"Silver tongued devil of mine, silence those thoughts else I shall turn bright red," Elva responded lightly, looking up and supressing a quiet laugh. "You capture my attentions so then spin me until I can no longer see straight."

Loki laughed and buried his fingers in her hair, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her up so he could kiss her. "My little minx. You think you do not have the same effect on me? Never before has a woman filled me with such desire. You drive me to madness my love. I would have It no other way."

Elva smiled and shifted, pressing close as she slipped into his lap. "I love you dear. You darling man you." She laughed and slipped her arms around his neck as she kissed him softly. "I could love no other."

Loki chuckled and nuzzled into her neck. "Good, because I wouldn't let any other man have you. You're all mine." He bit down gently, sucking to leave a mark. "Mine," he purred.

Elva gasped and shuddered. "Loki! You devil!" She pushed at his chest and leaned back. "There was no need for that!"

Loki laughed and shook his head, pulling her back against him and kissing her neck. "There was. I'm marking you, making you all mine. And now you have a lovely little circular mark on your soft, silky skin."

Elva laughed brightly, nuzzling into his neck. "Oh Loki. You are terrible. But I cannot help loving you."

Loki smirked then with a light touch reached down and started to trail his fingers over her side. "Terrible am I? Truly?" He grinned and lay her back on the sofa, pinning her and tickling her, using his weight against her to stop her from escaping. "I'll show you terrible." He laughed as he tickled her further.

"Loki!" Elva gasped, wriggling and laughing under his touch. "No! Stop!" She looked up, meeting his eyes for a moment, seeing the mischief within them before she arched her back, giggling and biting her lip. "Nooo!"

Loki laughed, waiting until she was breathless before he stopped and kissed her cheek. "Well my love? Am I terrible?"

"Loki… you are… awful!" Elva panted, tears of laughter running down her cheeks. "Gods!"

Loki laughed and moved to lay beside her, moving her so her back was against his chest. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, his hands resting gently on her stomach as he felt the very faint swell under his fingers. He smiled softly, remembering when the plane of her abdomen had been almost perfectly flat and knowing in truth, the life that was growing there, albeit in stasis at the current time.

Elva, finally having regained control of her breathing, smiled softly and placed her hand over his, gently interlacing their fingers. "I cannot wait until my pregnancy can progress," she said quietly. "It will be a wonder to have your child growing in my womb."

Loki smiled and kissed her shoulder softly. "Yes love. I cannot wait to see you rounded with my child. Carrying will suit you well. You have a radiance to you that will only increase as your stomach swells."

Elva blushed and smiled softly. "I await that day eagerly." She pressed back against him, sighing in content as he tightened his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"My angel, darling Elva," Loki sighed happily, resting his head down behind her and nuzzling into her hair as he inhaled deeply and relaxed. "I love you so much."

Elva smiled and wriggled as close as she could, interlacing her legs with his and squeezing his hand softly. "I love you too Loki. I always will."

"Mmm… that's wonderful to hear," Loki purred softly. He squeezed her gently and let his muscles ease out as he sank back, Elva melting into his arms in the peace and quiet.


End file.
